Did We Just Scadoo?
by Tofu-san
Summary: Joe and Alasia get curious one night while watching Naruto and try to do what Blue does on Blues Clues. . . Scadoo! Some how it worked! They Scadooed right into the Naruto Universe! What is in store for them? Who is this mysterious guy and what does he want from them? on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic so I am sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto or (just in case) Blues Clues. I wish I did but I don't. ;)

Chapter 1

"3, 2, 1, make some noise!" "Joe what are you doing?" Crap. " uuuuhhhh. . . nothing? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT"

Okay let me back track. My name is Jordan. My friends call me Joe. I am currently at my best friend's house for the night. My friend's name is Alasia. We are both 18 years old. We just graduated High School and are in our last summer before college.

Alasia just caught me dancing (I usually don't let people see me like that unless I'm in a crazy mood) to the one of the opening songs from Naruto Shippuuden. That's right her and I are big (and I mean big) fans. We are what you call "narutards".

"Question, which paring is better sasunaru or garanaru?" I asked trying to get her mind to think about other things than my dancing.

" Garanaru! If it had to be sasunaru then Naruto would have to be on top making it narusasu." She had that 'as a matter of fact' tone to her voice.

"You know I think, as much I as love Naruto, I see him more on the bottom." I shrugged.

We have this on-going debate about who should be on top when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto. I think Sasuke should be on top but she thinks Naruto should be.

And yes we tended to pair guys together. Don't judge.

We started watching Naruto on Alasia's computer. We are watching the episode when Sakura confesses ( if you call that a confession) to Naruto.

"Ooooo! I love this part!" In a manly voice we said together "I hate people who lie to themselves!"

We both started laughing. We have a mutual feeling of dislike for Sakura. Naruto shutting her down like that is one of those historical moments in the manga for us.

"Hey Alasia this is really random but . . . remember all the good shows from back in the day, like Blues Clues?" I asked

" Yeah! Blues Clues was one of my faves!" she said

"So, if you could scaddo into anything, what would it be?"

"hmmm. . ." she responded "I don't know."

"Well if I could I would scaddo int-"

"Naruto, right?" Alasia said. She had that look on her face that screamed typical Joe. I just laughed.

Then I got this really dumb idea. "I know! Let's try it!" Now she looked at me like I was insane. So I took the computer and set it up on her bed (because we were sitting on the floor with it). I grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of it. "Ready!" She shrugged and went with it. "Alright"

"Okay. 1, 2, 3!" Together we said "Blue scaddooed, we can too!" and we jumped. The last thing I saw was a flash of light from the computer. This doesn't look good.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Joe wake up. . . JOE!"

"wha. . ." Man I was tired. How long have I been asleep for? It felt like I only get five minutes of sleep after staying up all night and I had a pounding head ache. "What's up? Why did you wake me up?"

She didn't say anything. All she did was point all around us. "Wait, why are we in the woods?" I looked at her questionably. "Beats me." She said.

I started to look at the woods more and notice they reminded me of the woods outside Konoha.

"They look like the woods from Naruto." I gave her a grin and shook my eyebrows up and down. "Weirdo" she said as she laughed.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked.

"Don't know. Let's go find out."

We decided to go ahead and walk around. No reason not to. I noticed that we were still in our sweats. I was in a giant red hoodie that said 'Life Guard' on it with black shorts. My hair is pulled up in a messy bun.

She was in Black sweat pants and a grey hoodie. She had her long braids up in a pony-tail.

'well. . . at least we are in good running clothes.'

That's when I saw it. Never in my life did I ever think I would see it in person but now I am. I stopped Alasia from walking any further.

"What is it?" she asked. I looked at her then I looked in front. She looked the same direction I did and her jaw dropped and eyes widened. What we were looking at was the big gate that leads into Konoha. "well . . . I guess people really can scadoo. . ."

We didn't freek out nor did we panic, no. . . we laughed. We laughed so hard that she was rolling on the ground and I was leaning against the tree, hitting it with my hand. We had one big fan girl moment. We were so loud that we didn't hear the person in front of us coming.

"I don't know what's so funny but I do believe that the tree didn't do anything to be hit so many times."

. . . . . . . . .

_Well here is my first chapter to my first fanfic! Guess who the person that found Joe and Alasia is! hahahaha XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't know what's so funny but I do believe that the tree didn't do anything to be hit so many times."

We stopped laughing. In fact I think we stopped breathing. I looked down at Alasia just as she looked up at me. We both had the same look on our faces, the 'we're so busted' face.

"Hey Kakashi sensei who are these guys? Are they enemy ninja! Should we fight them!"

"STUPID! DO THEY LOOK LIKE NINJA!"

"hn. . . dope"

"Aaawwww Sakura and SHUT UP SASUKE!"

"All right guys that's enough. May I ask who you are and where you're from? You don't look like you're from around here."

Both of our eyes widened. Wholly crap it was Kakashi and with him were naruto, sakura and. . . Wait did I he just say. . . "Did you just say Sasuke?"

"JOE!"

"ow!" she hit me on the head to keep me from talking. Dang she has a strong punch. She was too late, they heard me.

Once I stopped rubbing my head I got a good look at them. It was team seven before Sasuke left. 'We couldn't be here after the time skip?'

"How do you know Sasuke?" asked Kakashi. He had a skeptical look on his face. The others all looked shocked except Sasuke who maybe showed some type of emotion but it was hard to tell. (you know how he is)

This time Alasia did the talking. "Sorry about that. You see we have a friend that we are looking for whose name is also Sasuke. We are trying to bring him back home."

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and whispered "nice original story"

"Yeah well. . ." she whispered back. We both chuckled.

"That's just great another Sasuke" Naruto sighed. Now at that I laughed. Again they looked at me like I was crazy. This time though Alasia joined me.

" Hey, hey! So what are you names?" This time it was Naruto asking. He had moved closer to us.

"Well My name is Jordan. My friends call me Joe."

"I'm Alasia."

"Joe and Alasia I need to take you to see the hokage. It seems that you two have large chakra reserves so I can't just leave you. Plus we will need you to answer some questions."

So we headed into the village. While team seven walk behind us, we skipped our way to the Hokage's office singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!"

On the way, Sakura started to get curious. "You know what, you really don't look like you're from around here" Sakura looked us up and down. "I mean, Alasia right? You have darker skin than most people from around here. Your hair is almost black. Joe, although blue eyes and brown hair are common, people almost never have both." Everyone was listening by then.

"Let's just say we traveled a long way from home." I told her. Alasia nodded in agreement. Everyone nodded. Looks like that will do for now.

On the way Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left leaving just Kakashi and us in the Hokage's office. As you would expect it was the third Hokage.

When we got there Kakashi stayed by the door way, leaning against the wall. The Third was sitting at his desk.

"Looks like they didn't have the chunnin exams yet" I whispered

"Obviously since the Third is still here" Alasia whispered back

"What are you two whispering about?" The third hokage asked us. He had a warm smile. He was more like a kind grandpa then a ninja leader.

"How do you know about the chunnin exams?" ah-oh they heard. We messed up.

Alasia and I looked at each other. She nodded her head. Without words she told me to just tell the truth so I did.

"Okay this may sound weird but . . . we are from a different world and your world is a book in ours."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_here is chapter two! I hope you liked it. Things should be picking up from here. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay this may sound weird but . . . we are from a different world and your world is a book in ours."

The Third hokage just looked at us with a blank face as well as Kakashi. _I don't think they buy that. _

"I don't believe you." Kakashi said as he moved closer to the old man and standing next to him. I anime sweat dropped.

"Well how about we prove it to you." Good idea Alasia!

"How?" the Third asked. He looked at us puzzlingly with one eyebrow raised. He had both hands together on his desk. It looked like they tightened a little. _Tuff crowd._

"Well. . . we know that Naruto's dad is Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and his mother is Kushina Uzumaki." I shrugged. The way I said it made it seem as though I just told a friend that it was another boring day at school.

Alasia face palmed."You would talk about the Fourth. Always got to talk about your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend! He is a fatherly figure, F.A.T.H.E.R.L.Y. FIGURE!" I shouted with both hands high in the air. "GAAAAA"

I am a big fan of Minato. I have been for years, since the episodes of the beginning of the chunnin exams came out. Alasia likes to tease me saying I have an anime crush on him. I swear he is a fatherly figure but she doesn't listen.

When we gave our attention to the two shinobi in front of us again (since we got distracted with the teasing) I notice the look of shock on their faces. They looked at each other and then back at us.

"How do you know that!" Sarutobi asked. There was a hint of hidden anger to his voice. This didn't sound too good.

"We told you" Alasia said. "Your world is a book in ours. It's actually called a manga, but that's not important. What is important is the fact that it's not finished yet so we don't know how it ends."!

"Right! A-and don't worry we are on your side!" I added. "Please believe us. We mean no harm." under my breath I said. "I feel like an Buzz Lightyear with the whole' I am Buzz Lightyear, I come in peace.' You know when he first met Woody and everyone." Alasia coverd her mouth to hold back a laugh. I grinned in amusement.

"Hmmm. Third Hokage- sama may I suggest that we keep them in the village and protected so enemies can't get to them. The information they have will be wanted by many."

"That's a good idea. Also we I have decided that we should train them. I can sense some huge chakra reserves from both of them and it would be a good idea to teach them how to defend themselves just in case." Looking at us he said, "I will have to trust you both. I see now sign of lying from you."

We looked at each other, smiled and gave each other a high-five. "YEEEESSSS!" We both said. The Hokage chuckled and kakashi did his famous kakashi smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"This is it." Kakashi had showed us where we will be staying while we are in Konoha. It's a small apartment with two bedrooms, a small living room, one bathroom, and a small kitchen. The kitchen opened up into the living room. The place already had furniture and had plenty of food. The location is right near the Hokage tower too.

"Thanks Kakashi" said Alasia

"Yeah Thanks a bunch!"

"You're welcome. Remember, you start training tomorrow and 8:00 in the morning so don't be late." He smiled at us and started to walk away.

"Don't worry we won't!" We looked at each other and laughed. We knew Kakashi was going to be late so we had no intentions of being there at 8:00.

"I wonder just how late he will be?" I thought out loud.

"I don't know. Let's get there around 9:00ish just in case."

"Sounds good to me."

*awkward silence*

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHERE WE ARE! HOLY FREEKEN CRAP!" I started jumping up and down in excitement.

"HELL YEAH!" Just as excited as I was, Alasia joined me in my mini celebration.

"I can't _wait_ to see what we can do! Let's go find out, pllleeeeeaaaaaaaassssee!" I was jogging in place as I asked, ready to bolt for the door.

"Yeah let's go but we got to make sure we aren't seen so we don't spoil anything."

"Got it!" I gave Alasia a solute. Then we were out the door before anyone could say Ramen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After a few hours of wondering around (we got lost) we finally found the training grounds.

"Okay, I suggest that we start with climbing trees just to warm up. Who knows we could be really bad and need to start from the basics." _Alasia sure can be tactful when it comes to important stuff._

"Okay then. Let's see how far we can go! Let's run up that tree at the count of three. 1. . . 2. . .3!" We ran as fast as we could up the tree and in a blink of an eye. . . we were at the top.

"Well, guess we're not as bad as we thought" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Nope, guess not." We both laughed all the way back down the tree.

*yawn* "guess I'm really tired haha" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Hahahaha you would be Joe."

"Hey, scadooing takes a lot out of me"

So we decided to head home. Before we new it the next day had come.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Yay! Chapter 3! hahahaha I hope you enjoyed it. please review I would really appreciate it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day we headed to the training grounds. When we got there we saw an angry team seven with a missing Kakashi.

"Five bucks says they're mad because Kakashi is late again." I say. Alasia laughs.

"Damn it! He is late again!"

"Dobe you know he is always late."

"SHUT UP TEME!"

"Naruto stop yelling at Sasuke."

Alasia and I can't help but laugh. When we did, they all turned their heads towards us.

"Joe, Alasia!" Naruto waved at us with one of his goofy grins on his face.

I gave that goofy grin back with and with just as much energy said "Hey Naruto, Saukra, and Duckbutt! " The three of them looked at me like I had a third arm. Alasia looks at me "Did you just call Sasuke, Duckbutt?" She laughed "Oh Joe"

Because of my new nickname for Sasuke, Naruto started laughing too.

Naruto gave me a high five. "Duckbutt! She called you Duckbutt! Hahahaha I _knew _your hair reminded me of something!" He was pointing his finger at said boy and had one hand over his stomach.

Sakura hit him on the head. "Idiot! Stop laughing, it's rude!"

Sasuke gave that infamous Uchiha glare. "First of all that's not my name so don't call me that." Now facing Naruto he said "Secondly, Moron you shouldn't be laughing because your hair is just a big blond, spiky mess." He said with an icy tone.

"TEME! Why I oughta-"

Alasia covered Naruto's mouth "Aw Sasuke Don't be like that. She was just having fun" Alasia added. I could see that she was trying to hold in a laugh.

Sasuke glared at me and said "I don't like you. You remind me of an older version of _someone _who gets on my nerves."

I give him an evil grin. With my hands at my hips I bend down slightly so we are I to eye. "You mean your secret crush with, what was it, 'whose hair is a big blond, spiky mess"

At that point a few things happened. One Alasia just busted out lauging, two Sasuke activated his sharingan, and three Kakashi came.

"Alright that's enough. Joe, Alasia. You guys shouldn't be provoking my students."

"hahaha Sorry Kakashi." We said together. "Just talking about nicknames and the *cough* secret *cough* bonds Sasuke and Naruto share." I added.

Kakashi looked at us with one eyebrow raise. (well you know the one we can see)

"Um, Sensei why are you late?" Sakura looked curious but skeptical.

"I got lost on the pathway of life." Kakashi stated. Naruto looked annoyed, Sakura facepamled, and Sasuke just sighed. Alasia and I just grinned.

"I had a feeling he would say that." I whispered to Alasia.

"Yeah me too."

Looking at us, Kakashi said "Okay for today's training we will figure out just what you can do. Alasia you will fight Sasuke. Joe you will fight Naruto."

"Aw I want to fight Duckbutt!" I want to give him a piece of my mind for what he has done . . . or should I say will do . . . whatever.

"Sorry I get first dibbs."

"Man why does everyone want to fight Sasuke!" Naruto looked angry. He had his arms crossed and had a pouty face. I leaned in close to Naruto ear and whispered, "don't worry, we only want to fight him to beat him up" Naruto looked at me with a grin. I winked back.

"What did you tell him?" Alasia asked.

"Just told him that there is a line to give Sasuke a good beat down." Alasia gives me an evil grin.

"Kakashi what about me?" Haha looks like Sakura won't be fighting. Not like she can.

"I want you to help me see how strong they are." Kakashi smiled at her.

"That was just an excuse." Alasia whispered.

"I know, right."

"Okay first is Joe vs. Naruto"

"Alright I will prove to you that I am best! Believe it!"

"Bring it Naruto!" He's so cute! He would be an awesome little brother!

"Ready. . . GO!" Kakashi signaled us to begin.

Naruto made some shadow clones and came charging. Just then I realized that I have never fought in one lousy fight back home and I certainly didn't fight here yet. All I know -thanks to our little training adventure last night- is how to climb trees. Looks like I've got to know the saying 'monkey see monkey do'.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" So I did the same thing as him. Luckily I made solid clones just like he did. While the clones were fighting (more like my clones pinning Naruto's clones to the ground and sitting on them for fun) I looked for the real Naruto. I noticed that I could sense the real one, almost as if I could _see_ him. It was like the real one had a certain glow. _That's weird. _

When I spotted him, he was in the back of the group. I charged after him. Before he could blink I had focused my charkra in my leg and kicked him in the gut. He went flying back into a tree. The tree broke in half from the force. _Sweet! Looks like fighting comes naturally here. _

"Nice Joe!" I gave Alasia a thumbs up with a big smile a.k.a the 'good guy pose'.

"hahaha looks like I beat him at his own game." I go over to help Naruto up. When I looked at him, I noticed he didn't have that glow anymore. I decided to push what happened to the back of my mind for later. That's when I saw he had a look of disappointment on his face. I, the big softy that I am, crumble at the look on his face

"Don't worry; you will be one of the most powerful ninja in the world one day!"

"Really?" His face brightened up "Wait. . . how do you know?"

"Uuuuuhhhhh. . . I just know" I gave him a wink. I offered my hand to him and he took it. I pulled him up then we walked back over to the group.

"Alright next up is Alasia vs. Sasuke." Kakashi called out.

"Good luck Alasia. Kick his butt for me!"

"No problem Joe." I gave her a high five. This is going to be good.

Sasuke just stood there with his hands in his pockets. _Cheeky kid_. Alasia had a grin on her face, an evil grin. I like it!

Then, it became a stair down. Alasia and Sasuke were sizing each other up. Both were at the ready to make a move. Then all of a sudden Sasuke runs toward Alasia at the same time throwing Kunai at her. Alasia pulls the matrix move and doges all of them. She then flipped backwards, pick one of the kunai off the ground and before anyone could blink, pinned Sasuke to the ground with the kunai at his throat. Just for a brief second I could see a glow in her eyes. _What was that?_

"Not so great now, are we. I guess you should have used that sharingan of yours instead of underestimating me. Hmmmmm?"

"HECK YEAH! You rock Alasia!" I was on the side doing my happy dance. Naruto and Sakura both looked surprised. I guess they didn't think he would be beaten so quickly.

"Well it looks like you guys have the basics down. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Kakashi!" We said together.

"You wouldn't have by any chance snuck out last night and did some training, right?" We laugh nervously. Before the conversation was finished, Naruto interrupted.

"That was AWESOME! You were so fast! You had Sasuke so scared! HA!" Naruto was practically jumping up and down.

"Dobe you got beaten worse than I did. I didn't go flying just from one kick. Besides I wasn't scared."

"Shut up Teme! You so were! You looked like you were going to pee your pants when she had the kunai against your neck!"

"Be quiet, dead last shouldn't judge others."

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID NO GOOD SON OF A B-"

"GET A ROOM!" Alasia and I both yelled at the same time. Everyone looked at us with confused looks.

"Seriously, you guys are just as bad as a married couple!" I told them while pointing my finger at them.

"Poor Sakura shouldn't see that. She is too young and innocent!" Alasia said while covering Sakura's eyes. I swear I heard Kakashi muffle a laugh.

The look on Sasuke's and Naruto's faces was priceless. It was of pure horror. All we could do was laugh. We fell to the ground laughing. Then Kakashi started talking.

"I think we should get some lunch." Team seven just nodded. We continued to laugh all the way to the town.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well here is chapter 4! Sorry the fight scenes were short but I didn't want to concentrate on the fighting just yet. I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So when do you think the chunnin exams are going to be?" I asked Alasia. We were eating ramen with team seven. It was Naruto's idea and I backed it up with enough energy to rival anyone. (I too love ramen.)

While the other three were distracted- watching Kakashi and waiting for him to take off his mask- we were discussing about what we were going to do once things start happening.

"Soon I think."

"What should we do? We can't mess up the story but I don't want to just sit and watch either, you know?"

Alasia contemplated while she ate her ramen. "I think we shou-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Good God Sakura sure is nosy. And of course her question got the attention of the group. Crap. _Think Joe what should you tell her._

"Well I was just telling Alasia that. . . I hate people who lie to themselves." _**BAM**_ I look down to see Alasia on the ground laughing so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes. I help her up to her seat laughing with her. She gives me a high five.

"That hahaha was ahahaha awesome!" Alasia said in between laughs.

Everyone one looked confused as to why that was so funny. "I don't understand." Sakura said.

"You will one day." That was all we could say before we started to laugh all over again.

"Girls are weird" Naruto said before going back to eating.

"hn."

Kakashi just sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So the plan is to help out with what we can while making sure that the story stays the same. We also shouldn't tell anyone or reveal what kind of jutsus we can do." Alasia said once we were back home. After lunch we trained some more on our own. We told Kakashi that we needed a brake so that we could get away. We wanted to see what we could-now that we confirmed we can do the basics naturally- do without spoiling any future stuff.

"Hey Alasia, I didn't see it when we were training alone, but When you fought Sasuke, your eyes glowed."

Alasia looked shocked. "I almost forgot! It's the same with you. Your eyes glowed just for a second right before you kick Naruto!"

"Aw don't tell me we have some eye technique thingy like the sharingan. Last thing I need is some weird connection the the Uchihas." I said in a winy voice. I looked up with my hand on my head and sighed.

"I know right. Although we would have a connection to Itachi. . . " I gave her a huge grin

"Tis true my friend. Now about the exams. Truth be told I wish I could beat the pedo up to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah I know. I do too but we can't get involved in that fight." I give Alasia my best puppy dog eyes "Can we at least give him a good kick in the balls?"

"I don't fall for that Joe, but I good kick shouldn't hurt, at least not the story" With that said evil grins were formed.

"I call it the 'Kick the pedo' plan!" I said as I punch my fist in the air

"Yeah!" *high fives*

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Alasia and I were walking around down town from the hokage's office.

-Flash back-

"_Hi Third! What's up?" Alasia and I were summoned to the Hokage's office early in the morning. _

"_I need to inform you both of some things." He had a serious look on his face. He was sitting in his chair leaning on his desk. _

"_I will be giving you your ninja rank."_

_Alasia and I looked at each other. We both forgot that we technically didn't have a rank. _

"_It has been decided that you both will be Jounin. I have had some ANBU watch you while you were here and have seen some of your abilities. The main reason though is because of the knowledge you two have. You two will be special intelegence Jounin." _

"_So I guess you had ANBU watching us, huh?" I asked_

"_Duh or he wouldn't know that we can do more than we let on. Third, is there anything else you want to tell us?"_

"_Yes, you both will be examiners during the chunnin exams" _

-End Flash Back-

"Well things should be pretty interesting since we're examiners." I said while messing around with my new uniform. Third had given us the ninja uniform and head protectors.

"Yeah. I wonder what exams we will be looking over exactly. Remember there are three plus the preliminaries right after the-"

"GYAAAAA!"

"Was that. . . Naruto and . . . Konohamaru?" Alasia and I stopped walking and tried to listen for it again.

Two seconds later Naruto and Konohamaru with his team came running in front of us. Sakura was only a foot behind.

"Well that was interesting." I said while scratching my head.

"Why does that look familiar?" Alasia stood there pondering with her hand on her chin, her other hand on her hip. I shrug.

"Don't know."

"Ouch, That hurt!"

"Wait a second. . . was that. ." We look at each other then we ran to where the group had just gone. What we find are the sand simblings. Konkoro held Konohamaru by his shirt. Tamari was next to them.

"I remember this! This is where the sand siblings are first introduced!" Alasia exclaimed. We were hiding nearby watching everything happen.

"Oh right! We should stay out of it until the end. Can't mess things up right?"

"Right" So we decided to sit back and watch things unfold. We knew Sasuke and Gaara were going to show up before anyone gets hurt.

". . . I hate midgets. It makes me want to kill them." Konkoro said.

"Well I'm not involved." Tamari had a look of boredom plastered on her face.

"Hey!" Naruto went charging in when Sasuke threw a rock at Konkoro.

"Look right on time." I said to Alasia while pointing at Sasuke.

"Yeah which means Gaara should be showing up any second."

"What are you guys doing in our village?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting on a tree branch with one leg hanging off. He looked pretty nonchalant except his eyes showed just a hint of suspicion.

"Ah, another guy who pisses me off." Konkoro said with malice. He then let Konohamaru down.

"Get lost." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"So cool! Get him Sasuke!" Great. . . There goes the Sasuke cheering squad a.k.a Sakura *sweat drop*

"I wish Gaara would hurry up my legs are cramping!" I wined. We were both crouching behind a corner so we wouldn't be seen.

"He should be here any sec-"

"Stop it Konkoro, your embarrassing our village."

"Speak of the devil." I said. "About time!"

"My husband!" Alasia exclaimed. She is a huge fan of Gaara. Always has been. He is kinda like her anime crush so to speak.

Gaara was on the same tree as Sasuke but on a higher branch hanging upside down. He had his arms crossed and his face was absent of any emotion.

"Listen Gaara, They started it!" Konkoro said in a shaky voice. Both he and Tamari looked scarred. _Well this is psycho Gaara right now. _

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Before I could think, my big mouth opened . . . again. "Well that's now way to speak to your brother!"

"JOE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Oh boy looks like Joe opened her big mouth again hahaha. Please leave reviews they are always welcome. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to write this! I hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 6

"Well that's now way to speak to your brother!"

"JOE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Everyone looked at us then. The sand siblings looked surprised. Well, all but Gaara. His eye did narrow a little. Everyone else just looked confused.

"You know we aren't even supposed to know who they are let alone they are siblings!" Alasia whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry I got this."

"What did you just say?" Gaara asked in a menacing voice.

"uuuuuhhhhhhh, I said that's no way to speak to your brother. You know brother, comrade, friend, teammate same thing. Ha ha ha". I laugh nervously. I wasn't scared of Gaara. I could handle fighting Gaara. It was an angry Alasia-and the fear of messing up the story- that was scary. I've got to cover for myself and stop opening my big mouth.

Gaara stared at me for a minute. It seemed like forever.

". . . Fine." Gaara turns to Sasuke. "Sorry to you guys." Gaara said. He then moved from the tree to the ground in-between his siblings.

"By the way, ninja from other villages shouldn't be allowed to enter unless they have permission. State your purpose." Sakura said.

"They're hear for the chunin exams." Alasia stated with a sigh.

"I thought we shouldn't say anything." I pouted.

"Well since you went and said something already. . ."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the explanation about the chunin exams, we all went our separate ways.

"Hn. I guess you guys finally got a rank." Sasuke turned to us. Was that curiosity in his eyes?

"That's awesome! What rank are you guys!" Naruto looked at us eagerly.

I looked at Alasia trying to hold back a smile. She laughed and looked at the three genin.

"We were made jonin!" They all looked shocked. Sakura gasped, Naruto's jaw dropped, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yep! We are just that cool!" I added. I gave them a wink for good measure.

"So wait, does that mean if you faught Kakashi sensei, you would be able to fight evenly with him." Sakura looked skeptically at us. Always got to be a debi downer that one.

Alasia answered for me. "Maybe, but all you need to know is that we are a lot stronger than you guys."

When she said 'you guys' I could tell it was more like stronger than you guys for now. I don't think fighting wise Sakura will be stronger than us but Naruto and Sasuke were a different story. We both knew very well just how strong they will get.

"Well look at the time. We got to go, many things to take care of since we are jonin now" And with that we left the scene.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Today is the first day of the chunin exams. I would like you two to give an unofficial test to get a feel for the examanies."

We are in the hokage's office. It's about six in the morning. Both of us are dead tired because we stayed up too late. We couldn't sleep do to the fact that the chuninn exams are here. We couldn't wait for things to get started and liven up.

"Okay Third. What should we do exactly" Alasia asked.

"Good question, what should we do?" I looked at the old man questioningly

"I want you to put a simple genjutsu on the floor numbers to make the 2nd floor look like the 3rd floor. Then don't let the students pass."

"I remember this! This is when the two chunin – I forget their names- block everyone from entering then Sasuke was all li-" Alasia gave me that glare of ' you're doing it again'

"What?" I asked "You're opening you big mouth again, that's what." She said with a glare that could rival an Uchiha's

"oops."

By then the Hokage just sighed. By this time he has gotten used to us bantering.

"Okay you two, I'm leaving this up to you. After the students manage to get passed you- if they can- then go to the first exam room where the written test will be held. I'm sure you know what to do from there."

"Yes sir!" We said together.

Once we got there and created the genjutsu on the 2nd floor of the exam building (and changed our appearance, don't want anyone to know who were are) we waited. . . and waited.

*sigh* " You know what. . . this is really boring. I wish the students would show up soon." I said. We were sitting on the ground. Alasia was leaning up against the wall with her legs out in front. I was sitting indian style with my head in my right hand.

"Well we could. . . lets play a hand game!" She turned to me with eagerness in her eyes. She must be really bored haha

"Okay, lets play. . . concentration!" And so the game began

"Concentrate . . . 48"

"No repeats or hesitations"

"I go first, then you"

"Category is names!"

"Alasia"

"Joe"

"Gaara"

"Kakashi"

"Sasuke"

"Naru-"

"Can we get through, we need to take the exam." Before we knew it, genin had gathered around us. They were giving us a look that said 'what the hell' I forgot we were siting in front of the door.

"Well let's get this show on the road." I whispered to Alasia. She chuckled as we both stood up.

"Sorry, no weaklings aloud." Alasia said. She had her hands folded across her chest and gave them all a cold snicker. She looked very intimidating.

"What the hell! I'm not weak!" The genin said. Then he tried to attack Alasia. Before he could land a kick I caught his foot in my left hand.

"Sorry kid not fast enough." Then I threw him into the crowd. Not hard enough to cause serious damage. There is no need for that.

Quite a few genin gave fighting to get through a try. Eventually Lee, Neji, and Tenten showed up and tried. They acted like they were weak but we knew better.

We decided to give them a little scare. "If you're not strong enough to get passed us then don't even think about getting through the exam alive let alone passing." I said. Alasia nodded in agreement.

"You will let me pass through and also remove this surrounding created with genjutsu."_ Well if it isn't Duckbutt._ I elbowed Alasia in the side. She gave me looked at me and wispered 'I know, I remember what happens'

Sasuke gives her that 'yeah i'm cool because i figured you out' look. I swear to this day I saw a vein pop out of Alasia's head when she saw his face."So you noticed" Alasia said with a hint of venom. It wasn't the fact that he figured it out that got to her. It was his attitude that did.

"Sakura you must have noticed. Your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how has improved most on our team." Sasuke turned to Sakura. Sakura blushed just for a second then stood up straight and looked us square in the eye.

"Of course, I noticed it a while ago because this is the second floor!" When I looked at them, Sakura looked confident, Naruto looked confused but then recovered and went with the flow, and Sasuke. . . is he smiling?

We then dispelled the genjutsu. No use keeping it up. Funny how we are keeping everything like the manga. That's when I decided to give Sasuke a good kick, you know like in the manga.

"Not bad but can you block this!" It wasn't my strongest kick mind you since I knew it would be blocked by Lee. Sure enough that's exactly what happened.

"Hmpf not bad kid." I told Lee. "Alright everyone go to the exam room before I change my mind and kick you all out of the building." I said. I then turned to Alasia as they were leaving.

"So did I keep it close to the manga?"

"haha yeah Joe, good job." We high fived, dispelled the transformation jutsu on us, and left for the third floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So how was it? Review please! It is much appreciated when you do! hopefully the next chapter wont take as long to put up haha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On our way to the third floor we heard the inevitable. Lee had found team 7.

"I want to test my skills against the offspring of the genius ninja clan. Plus. . ." Lee looked and Sakura and winked at her.

"EEEEEWWWWWWW!" Sakura then went on to dogging Lee's blow kisses.

"Hahahaha this is even more funny live!" I told Alasia. We were looking down on them from the floor above.

"Yeah you're right actually. This is funny! Oh wait doesn't Guy make an entrance here?" When Alasia looked at me I could see she was trying not to laugh. Then I remembered how Guy makes his entrance and I laughed. While I was laughing and Alasia was shaking her head at me, things were getting heated.

" Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name. . . frankly you're a fool. You're about to learn what this name means Bushy Brows."

And with that my jaw dropped. "Whaaaaat! Sasuke was the one came up with the Bushy Brows nickname!" I stood there mouth wide open and pointing at Sasuke. Alasia looked just as shocked as I did.

"Well guess we forgot that one. Didn't think Sasuke was the type of guy to give nicknames."

"Wait. I will take care of Bushy Brows, just give me 5 minutes." Naruto stepped up next to Sasuke with a look of determination set on his face.

"Oh boy here he goes again." Alasia sighed. I just chuckled.

"The person I want to fight is Uchiha." Lee was already in a fighting position. He had on hand behind his back and the other pointing up with the palm of his hand facing him.

Naruto charged at him. "Damn it! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!" Naruto went in with a punch but Lee blocked it with a kick. Naruto fell forward but braced himself with his hands. Using his hand as a pivot point, he swung himself to kick Lee only for Lee to do hurricane leaf which sent Naruto rolling away into a wall.

"Ouch that's got to hurt." I said to Alasia.

"More so on his pride then anything"

"I'll say this, you cannot defeat me. I am Kanoha's strongest genin." Lee went back into his original fighting stance.

"He may be strong now but come three or four years Naruto will be running laps around him." I said with an 'as a matter of fact' tone. I crossed my arms as I added a 'hmpf'.

Alasia just shook her head at me and sighed. "Fan girl."

"Yeah so what. You're a fangirl over Gaara."

"True, very true." She said grinning.

"Sounds fun, I'll do it." Uh-oh looks like Sasuke is getting into it.

"Wait Sasuke! We have only 30 minutes to get to the exam!" Sakura was franticly looking from the clock on the wall to Sasuke.

"Oh shoot. Should we leave now or wait until this is over to go to the room since we are examiners and all." I asked Alasia. She stared off for a couple seconds then looked at me.

*Sigh* "I guess we should go. I really want to keep watching but since we already know what happens, we won't miss anything."

As we were leaving we could hear Sasuke and Lee fighting.

"That's enough Lee."

"I guess guy showed up" Alasia said. I looked back to see what was happening when I saw Sakura catch Sasuke from hitting the ground.

"Snap! I forgot Sakura did that." I grabbed Alasia's arm so she could see.

"Well I guess she is good for something, yeah?"

"Hahaha I guess so." We silently decided to stay and watch.

The look on everyone's face when Guy showed up was priceless. Alasia and I couldn't stop laughing. When I looked down again I thought I saw Guy look up at us for a split second.

"We should try to be quiet. I think Guy saw heard us." I told Alasia as I was wiping tears from my eyes.

"Good idea."

"HIS EYEBROWS ARE EVEN THICKER!"

"Super thick" Said Sakura

"Super weird" That was Sasuke

"Those are incredible eyebrows; I've never seen any like them before" Oh Naruto.

"Stop insulting Guy sensei!"

"Shut up! How are we supposed to react!" Naruto is losing his temper again.

After Guy gave his punishment/ heartwarming forgiveness to Lee, he turned to team 7.

"How is Kakashi doing?"

"You know Kakashi?"

"Sasuke would be the one not to put sensei at the end of Kakashi." Alasia said.

"Of course or it wouldn't be the cocky duckbutt that we know."

"People call us Eternal Rivals." Guy appeared behind the three. "50 wins, 49 loses. I'm stronger than him." All three of them looked shocked. Sasuke looked really frustrated.

"Alright Lee let's go." Guy and Lee left the three alone then.

"Shouldn't you buys be with Ibiki to get ready for the exam? It takes youth and punctuality to make good examiners!" Before we knew it Guy had appeared behind us.

"Wha! Dang it Guy you scared me!" I said.

"No kidding. Geeze don't do that. We were just heading to there now."

"haha well hurry up then or they can't start the exam." Then he whispered. " I know about who you are, all of the jounin do. Please keep everyone safe." And with that, he left.

I looked at Alasia with a surprised look. "Well, no need to hide the fact that we know things from the jounin." She said.

"Yeah I guess not. Old man Third must have told them."

"Ready to go Naruto, Sakura!" We heard Sasuke say.

"Hell yeah!"

"Guess that means we need to go to." I said. Alasia nodded and we headed off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Once in the exam room, we stood on opposite sides of the room and watch the genin. It was boring as hell. I had sent a shadow clone, that was mini size so it won't be seen by any of the genin and examiners, to Alasia. I saw it whisper in her ear. I saw her smile and say something back. Once it pooffed I found out what she said.

"Duh. Thanks captain obvious." _haha_. I decided to actually pay attention to the crowd taking the exam then when I spotted none other than Kabuto. I sent another clone to Alasia to tell her who I found. When she got the message, she turned to me with a serious expression. I pointed with me head to where he was and she followed. Once she saw him, she craked her knockles. Oh snap.

She whispered to my clone and it pooffed. "I see him. If only I could kick his butt right now. I would kick him so hard his ancestors would be dizzy." I had to cover my mouth and bend over to hide my laugh. The examiner sitting next to me noticed and turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned. I composed myself and nodded, giving him a smile.

"I'm fine. No worries."

Once I was completely calm I began to think about what happened before the exam started.

Flashback:

_"Well guess we should split up. One on each side of the room so we get a better view of things." I said to Alasia. We had entered the room filled with genin from all over. No one noticed us walk in. _

_"Yeah sounds like a good idea. Keep an eye out for you know who." We decided not to say Orochimaru's name out loud so no one- or Orochimaru- could find out what we were up to and what we knew._

_"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!" We both faceplamed._

_"There goes Naruto again." I said._

_"Yep. No helping it." Then Ibiki and the rest of the examiners came, by way of pooffing out of nowhere of course. We walked over to them._

_"Well it's about time you guys showed up." I said. I put my hands on my hips. Got to look cool since some of them no who I am haha. Some the examiners looked confused but Ibiki just grunted and went on to introduce himself._

_"Listen up. I'm Ibiki and this is Joe and Alasia. We are the examiners for the First Chuinin exam. . ."_

End Flashback


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter! Funny stuff happens ( I hope you think its funny haha)

Chapter 8

Flashback:

"_Well guess we should split up. One on each side of the room so we get a better view of things." I said to Alasia. We had entered the room filled with genin form all over. _

"_Yeah sounds like a good idea. Keep an eye out for you know who." We decided not to say his name out loud so no one- or orochimaru- could find out what we were up to and what we knew._

"_MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS!" We both faceplamed. _

"_There goes Naruto again." I said. _

"_Yep. No helping it." Then Ibiki and the rest of the examiners came, by way of pooffing out of nowhere of course. We walked over to them. _

"_Well it's about time you guys showed up._ _All the examiners looked confused but Ibiki just grunted and went on to introduce himself. _

"_Listen up. I'm Ibiki and this is Joe and Alasia. We are the examiners for the First Chuinin exam. . _

End Flashback

**BAM!**

I looked up to see Alasia behind Kabuto with her hand on his head and his head slammed into his desk. I don't think anyone else noticed but I saw a satisfied smile on her face.

"What do you think you're doing Alasia." Ibiki demanded. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he looked annoyed.

"He cheated 5 times so I'm failing him. *sigh* He shoulda had a V8." She shrugged. I again bent over, this time failing to cover my laughing. Alasia turned to me and winked.

Between laughs I said, "Alasia, you miss counted he only cheated 3 times." Again she shrugged and walked back to her original spot against the wall. Ibiki just glared at us then went back to monitoring the examinees.

I went on the watch Kabuto to see how he reacted. From what I could tell he just looked pissed. It didn't seem like he thought we knew something. Don't want him and Orochimaru to know anything.

"Okay now I will tell you the tenth question. Before we get to it I will tell you the added rules for this question. These are called the rules of desperation. First you must decide whether to take it or not." Ibiki gained everyone's attention.

I looked over at Alasia. She mouthed "This will be good." I mouthed back "Naruto strikes again."

"Choose! Why do we have to choose! What happens if we don't do it!" Tamari yelled as she slammed her fists against the desk. _Oooo touchy. _

"If you choose not to, then your points are reduced to zero; you and your teammates fail." With that many complained.

"If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly then that person will lose the right to take the chunin exam again."

"What kind of rule is that! There are guys here that have taken the exam before!" Kiba yelled. He had Akamaru barking in agreement on his head.

"My year, my rules. You guys are just unlucky." He gave them a sadistic smile and said, " But I am giving you a way out, if you don't take it now, you always have next year. Let's begin. Those who do not wish to answer the tenth question raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed you may leave."

Everyone in the room froze. Looking around the room, I could see Naruto really thinking hard about it. Sakura was looking at Naruto with a concerned look. _I guess she thinks he won't be able to answer it. _Then saw her start to raise her hand. _Oh crap! Wait don't worry it will all work out don't panic. _She stopped midway. I look over to where she was staring at and saw Naruto's hand up.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN!" He slammed his hand down. _That a boy Naruto! _

I look over at Alasia with a huge grin on my face. Alasia's face was identical to mine.

"I'LL TAKE IT! EVEN IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER I'LL WILL MYSELF TO BECOME HOKAGE ANYWAY, SO I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID."

I looked over at Sasuke and Sakura. Both had satisfied grins on their faces.

"This is your last chance. Your life depends on this decision." Ibiki said with a stern look. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. I had an all too knowing smile on my face. Ibiki looked over at me for a split second then turned back to Naruto.

As I looked around the room, I could see that everyone's confidence was back.

I looked back at Ibiki, trying to get his attention. When I did I mouthed to him. "Can I say it! Pleeeeeeaaaaassssee!" He sighed and nodded his head. I gave Alasia the all systems go with a thumbs up. We both appeared in the front of the room on either side of Ibiki.

"Congradulations! You passed the first exam!" We said together. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ibiki smile. All the genin looked really confused.

"Wait what was the tenth question then?" Sakura asked.

"There wasn't one to begin with or you could say those two choices was it." Ibiki chimed in. He had a big smile on now.

Tamari was getting angry and yelled, "Then what the hell were those nine questions for! They were pointless!"

"They were not. They were to test you individual information gathering skills." Alasia said

"First as the rules stated, this test is based on team doing. It pressures you not to make mistakes. " I said.

With his arms crossed, Naruto stated, "I knew it was that kind of test." I thought I saw Sakura and Sasuke facepalm. Hinata – who is sitting next to Naruto- giggles.

"The questions on the test were too hard for genin to answer. It forced you to cheat. We put a couple of chounin in the mix to help you guys out." Ibiki pointed to a few people in the crowd.

"Hahahaha I knew that!" Naruto said. I saw Sasuke role his eyes. _hahaha_

Ibiki then took off his head protector which was covering his whole head and showed everyone the intense scars. "Information is more important than life. On missions and battlefields people risk their lives to get their hand on it." Then he put it back on his head.

"I don't understand the final question" Tamari asked.

"The Tenth question is the purpose of this test. It is a true leap of faith. If you are a chunin and you had to get a secret scroll with info you need but you don't know anything about the enemy or about any traps laid ahead . . . do you still go for it? Because you don't want to die nor have your friends hurt, do you avoid the mission. . . HELL NO!" I explained. "Those who stayed are courageous enough and have the guts to become a chunin captain."

"Those who bailed out don't even deserve to become chunin." Alasia added. "We wish you luck." All three of us said.

Then Anko made her grand entrance and lead everyone to the next exam.

"You guys sure like to make trouble, you know that." Ibik told us. "What was up with that one examinee?"

We looked at each other not knowing what to say. We can't tell him or it will mess up the story but. . .

"It was a hint. That's all we can say." Alasia told him. Ibiki didn't like that answereThey had a stare down for about 2 minutes before I finally decided to change the topic.

"Let's go pick up the tests!" They look at me and sighed. The mood lightened after that.

While picking up the tests, I noticed Ibiki pick up Naruto's. He looked at it and chuckled to himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki is someone we should keep an eye on isn't he?" Ibiki asked. He looked up at us with a smile on his face. We return the smile and nod our heads.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When we caught up with everyone, we could see that Naruto had provoked Anko because she was behind him with a kunai pointed at his head and blood dripping down his cheek.

"Kids like you are quickly killed hehehe."

"I don't know about you but I think she has been around Orochimaru too much." I said.

"Yeah I agree. The laugh kinda creepped me out." Just then someone went up to Anko. They had long black hair and had a hat on. When they got to her he handed her a kunai with. . . HIS TONGUE!

"OMG ITS ORO-!" **SMACK** Alasia's hand was on my mouth faster than Naruto could say ramen.

"_Do you want us to get in trouble!"_ Alasia gave me the most menacing glare in the world. With her hand still on my mouth I shook my head.

"Good." She nodded and released me. By then everyone was staring at us, Orochimaru specifically. He looked at as suspiciously.

"Oy! Pay attention!" Anko said. She gave us a look that said, 'I will talk to you later.'

While no one was paying attention- I changed into said creeper with the transformation jutsu. I looked over at Alasia and did that stupid tongue thing he does. She covered her mouth to keep everyone from hearing her laugh. I changed back before anyone noticed. At least that's what I thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Joe opened her big mouth again! hahaha I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry it took so long to u****date. I was having computer problems. Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :D **

Chapter 9

While no one was paying attention- I changed into said creeper with the transformation jutsu. Then I made a clone and had it change into Sasuke. I looked over at 'Sasuke' and did that stupid tongue thing Oro. does, you know the one where he licks his lips and looks at you like he wants to eat you, yeah that one. My Sasuke clone ran away while I chased him. Alasia covered her mouth to keep everyone from hearing her laugh. I changed back and canceled my clone before anyone noticed. At least that's what I thought.

"Oy you two! What the hell are you doing here!" Anko looked pissed. Everyone had gone into the forest already so it was sort of safe to talk. (can't tell too much you know?)

"You're a jounin you should know about us already and why we are here." Alasia said. Anko didn't scare her, not one bit and it showed in her face.

"Hmpf, special information Jounin, Joe and Alasia. Claim to be from another world and know what will happen in the future of this one because my world is . . . a book." She looked at us with one eyebrow raised with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"If you don't believe it then. . . hey Alasia wasn't she the student of Orochimaru?"

"Yep I do believe so. Oh and don't forget the cursed seal on the back of her neck. What was it called again?"

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven." Anko said with venom in her voice. "Fine I believe you. Back to my first question. Why are you here?"

"Third wants us to keep an eye on the genin taking the exam. He said he had a feeling that something wasn't right. Since we know what will happen, he sent us to keep an eye out." I informed.

"He knows we can't stop what will happen but we can lessen the blow when the time comes and that's exactly what we plan to do." Alasia added.

"Hmmmm. Next question. Joe what were you going to say when you first got here?" She gave me 'The Eye'.

"uuuuhhh wellll I was going to say. . . Dang it! I'm not allowed to say anything."

"Joe I think we can give her a hint. She should be able to figure it out." Alasia turned to Anko "Look out for the snake who steals the face of grass." ( **Auther's note: if you don't remember Oro. stole the face of a genin from the grass village to sneak into the exam.)**

She looked passed us, like she was thinking. We knew she got the hint when her eyes widened.

"Damn it! He was the creepy guy who gave me. . .UUUUUUUHHHGGGG! I have to go in there and stop him!" She then ran into the forest with us right behind her. Once we were inside we split up. Alasia told her that we need to take care of some things while she goes after Orochimaru and finds the grass genin.

"So we are going to find Sasuke, I suspect." I was running next to Alasia on the branches of the trees.

"Yeah when we find him, we find Orochimaru and eventually Kabuto as well."

Not too long after that, some smart one –note the sarcasm- decided to throw kunai at us.

"That's it who the bloody hell decided to throw kunai at us! Come out ya idiot!" I yelled.

"Oooo, temper. Hehehe" That creepy voice was all I needed to figure out who it was. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Well look who it is! Its Pedosnake, Pedobear's cousin!" Alasia said. That took my mind of off said pedo and made me laugh.

"Off to find a little boy are ya?" I asked in-between laughs. Orochimaru didn't look too happy, in fact he looked pissed.

"You two seem to know a lot. I could probably ussssssse you." Next thing we knew he spits out a snake that spits out a katana and starts attacking us.

"Not today body!" I yell. I block the katana with a kunai while Alasia cut off the snake's head. Just then a giant snake came from behind us and grabbed us, making it impossible to move.

"hehehe not so strong our we?" He had a look in his eye that screamed "I'm gunna eat you" It sent shivers down my spine.

"Alasia I'm using "That"."

"Go for it"

In an instant I activated my glowing eyes and found the weak spot on the snake. ( weak spots, genjutsus, and other things are reviled when glowing eyes is in use)

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I looked over at Alasia to see her being squeezed by the snake and nocked unconscious. "Damn it! You'll pay for that you cree-" Before I could finished I felt a pain in the side of my neck and everything went black. The last thing I heard was "Another eye technique at my disposal."

When I finally woke up Alasia was kneeling next to me and was holding a Kunai to my throat.

"Oi, what are you doing!" I said.

"How do I know you're not Orochimaru?" She looked at me wearily. I could see the suspicion in her eyes.

"Are you serious! I was just knocked out for crying out loud!" She just continued to stare at me. It was obvious that she wanted conformation nonetheless.

I sighed and stood up. "I'm Joe, not Oro. I don't do that tongue thing." Then I stuck my tongue out at her with my arms crossed.

"Hahahahaha That's Mushu from Mulan! No way would Oro know that!" She then lowered her kunai. "Sorry just had to make sure."

"No prob. I figured as much. I don't need to check because you got the reference."

"Now what will we do? Stupid pedo. is after us!" I said. I threw my hand up in the air. That's when I felt the pain in my neck.

"Ow what the heck?" I put my hand to the spot where it hurt. My eye started to bulge out of their sockets when I remembered what Oro said before I was knocked out. Alasia immediately figured out what I was thinking and moved my hand for her to see.

"Ummm Joe. . . Shoot you're not going to like this but. . ."

"Just spit it out!" My heart was beating at an extremely fast rate. I was sweating buckets.

"Orochimaru left you . . . . a hicky" She backed away from me.

"He left that stupid seal on me didn't he Oh go-. . . HE WHAT!"

"He gave you a hicky." She started to laugh

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT CREEPY 50 SOMETHING YEAR OLD LEFT A HICKY ON MY NECK! DISCUTING!" I started crying anime tears "I want to take a shower"

While I was busy crying/whining, Alasia found a note on the ground. " Hey Joe take a look at this." She opened the note as I came over. She started to muffle a laugh.

"What did it say?" I gave her a confused look. She just shook her head and gave me the note.

_I like them feisty and with an attitude. _

_- Orochimaru_

I started puking then while Alasia just laughed her butt off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_A week later_

It has been a week since the encounter with Orochimaru. The second exam as well as the preliminaries has ended. It is now the month break before the final exam.

"I'm sooooo board!" I said. Alasia and I are walking around down town with nothing to do. "I mean everyone is getting ready for the next exam. Kakashi is training Sasuke, Naruto is training with. . ." My voice faded out when I realized that Jiraiya is here.

"What is i-" Alasia caught on to what I was thinking. We looked at each other with identical evil grins and set off running.

"I say we check the hot springs first" Alasia said. We both knew there was a high chance that he was "doing research"

"Diddo. Let's go!" As we were running up to the hot springs we heard some male voices.

"I do not know who you are but I will not forgive such shameless behavior!" When we arrived, we saw Ebisu attack none other than Jiraiya. The Sennin mumbles to himself and summons a toad. The toad sticks out its tongue and hits Ebisu knocking him out.

Jiraiya was sitting one the toad in a half indian style with one leg bent up instead of crossed. His arm was resting on the leg that was bent up.

"Man keep it quiet. Whacha gunna do if I get caught?"

We both facepalm. We kept in the shadows so that no one would notice us. (we tended to do that a lot)

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto had jumped out of the water landing right in front of Jiraiya.

"Glad you asked! I'm Mt. Myobokugama's Holy Master Sennin, also known as the Toad Sennin, remember it!" The toad then pooffed away and Jiraiya walked up to Naruto.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO TRAIN ME!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Ebisu. Alasia and I chuckled.

"He asked for it. Can't mess with Jiraiya." Alasia said

"So true!"

"Couldn't be helped he was interrupting my work"

I just rolled me eye. Alasia sighed.

"Work?" Naruto looked confused.

Jiraiya then pulled out a copy of Ichi Ichi Paradise. "This!"

"AH THIS IS-"

"Hahaha you know my work" Jiraiya looked so excited.

"Wait for it haha" I whispered to Alasia

"I know about it! It's that nasty book!"

They two began to argue for a while until Naruto told Jiraiya to train him.

"No! I hate disrespectful brats and I hate men!"

"Look who's talking! He was just like this with third!" I stated

"oh yeah. . . TAKE THIS!"and Naruto did his sexy no jutsu.

"I LIKE YOU!" The sennin gave the blond two thumbs up.

In his most girly voice, Naruto asked," So will you train me?" He had sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes but on one condition. . . you must always be like that."

"Wait does he relies that that is his god son he wants naked in a girl's body? God I hope not." I looked over and saw Alasia shiver.

"I don't even want to think about it." Alasia said.

"You nasty pervert! That's all you are!"

"No its not true! I'm not just a pervert!"

Alasia and I look at each other.

"If he's not just a pervert then I'm a monkey's uncle" I said. Alasia shook her head

"Yeah right."

"I'm. . . and surper pervert!"

I couldn't contain my laugh. I ended up rolling out of our hiding spot and laughing out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. The look on Naruto's face Hahahahahaha!"

"JOE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT OPEN YOU BIG MOUTH!"

Naruto and Jiraiya both looked at us with a mixed of surprised and confused looks.

"What, I didn't say anything that would get us in trouble." I pouted.

"Who are you gu-"

"Joe! Alasia! Can you guys help me with my training! This old pervert took out Ebisu sensei." Naruto said while pointing at said sennin.

I continued to laugh while Alasia talked. "No we can't." Naruto started to pout. "You should get the old pervert to do it. Trust me if you get his help you'll be strong!"

"Yeah it's true!" I added. Naruto started to get excited. He turned to Jiraiya.

"Train me please!"

Just then I got an idea. Why not give Jiraiya a hint about who Naruto is.

"Hey Jiraiya!" I called. He looked at me questionably.

"Joe what are you planning?" Alasia asked with suspicion in her voice.

"You'll see." I gave her a mischievous grin. "Jiraiya, don't you think this spikey blond hair of his reminds you of someone?" I asked while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Oi, stop that." Naruto said

"Joe, he will figure it out after he learns his name. No need to give him a hint."

"hmmm." Jiriya looked at us with a 'I want to talk to you later' look. Then he turned is attention to Naruto. "Alright kid continue what you were doing in the water."

"Alright!" Naruto continued to try to walk on the water.

The toad sage walked up to us with a serious look. "Alright start talking. What do you know?"

* * *

><p>Yay Jiriya's here! hahahaha<p>

So how did you like it? please review! Reviews get me motivated! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The toad sage walked up to us with a serious look. "Alright start talking. What do you know?"

Uh-oh we're in trouble. I sheepishly look over at Alasia. She had a vein popping out of her head, her eyes were squeezed shut, and she held the bridge of her nose.

"Joe this is your fault. You better not say anything unnecessary or I will hit you so hard your ancestors will be dizzy."

"hehe." I laughed nervously. My hand was scratching the back of my head. I turned to an annoyed Jiraiya and sighed

"Have you talked to the third Hokage yet?" I asked

"No. Why?"

"Well if you did you would know who we are and are story. Geese now I have to explain everything." I point my figure at him. "Now listen carefully. My name is Jordan, you can call my Joe. My friend's name *points to Alasia* is Alasia. We are from a different world where this world *points to the ground* is from a story. We somehow managed to get into the story. We know what will happen in the future but not how everything will end because it isn't finished. Kapeesh?"

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that?" He crossed his arms and glared at us.

"Alright I will prove it . . . again."

"Joe if you say anything about the 4th Hokage I will hit you."

"Dang it! Fine."

"Wait what about the 4th Hokage?" Now he looked interested.

"Sorry Alasia he asked. Okay so the 4th Hokage's real name is Minato Namikaze. His wife was Kushina Uzumaki. He *points to a distracted Naruto* is Minato's son a.k.a your godson." I had a look of satisfactory on my face. Jiraiya looked socked.

"I believe you. Damn. Who knew I would meet _his_ kid here." He looked over at Naruto. Just for a second I could see what looked like sadness in his eyes but it quickly went away.

"Go train him. He needs you." Alasia said. Jiraiya nodded and walked over to Naruto.

As he was walking away, I started to cry. "Joe? What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that he dies. DAMN IT!" Alasia sighed and pated my back. "try not to think about it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Next day_

"So we have one month before the 3rd exam and everything happens. What should we do?" I asked Alasia. We were in our apartment eating breakfast. I was eating instant ramen and Alasia was eating pancakes.

Alasia looks up from her food with the biggest, most evil grin on her face. _Oh boy what is she up to?_

"Hey Joe, how about we write a narusasu fanfic and give it to Kakashi to read. We can put some fluff and a little lemon in it. Oh! How about we don't put any names in until the very end?"

". . . Why . . . didn't you think of this earlier?" I asked. My own evil grin started to form as Alasia went to fetch a pen and paper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After we wrote the fanfic, we set off to find Kakashi. The fanfic was brilliant. It was a one shot. No names where put in until the very end. It was perfect! It was already starting to get dark by the time it was finished.

"We have good timing. Kakashi should be done with Sasuke by now." Alasia said. I was skipping with excitement in front of her. I started to go backwards so I could face her and respond.

"Yeah. I can't wait to give it to him!"

"Joe you shouldn't do that or you wi-"

"hmph" I had backed right into something that felt just like a person. Oops.

"Looks like you were too late on the warning Alasia." I looked up only to find one eye looking back. I had bumped right into Kakashi.

"Well speak of the devil! Just the guy we were looking for!" I said. I went and stood by Alasia so I could face him. (and to get out of his personal space )

Kakashi looked at us with his one eyebrow raised. "Alright you two, what are you planning?"

"We know how much you like ichi ichi paradise so we wrote our own story similar to it and wanted you to read it." Alasia said. She seemed very calm.

"We just want you opinion on it." I added.

"hmmmmm. . . all right. I guess I will read it. Do you have it wit-"

Before he could finish, it was out and in his hand.

"Alright, then I will go read this and tell you what I think." He started to walk off when I had this brilliant Idea.

"Wait! Have you eaten yet? We can all have dinner together and you could read it then. I really want to know what you think and I don't know if I can wait."

He thought about it for a minute and decided to go with it. Alasia gave me the thumbs up, already knowing what I was thinking.

Over dinner, Alasia and I never looked away from Kakashi. We watch as his expressions changed as he read the story. At first it was one of boredom. Then his face changed to curiosity. As he got father into the story, he started to look excited.

I whispered to Alasia, "He must be getting close to the end when the names are revealed." Alasia nodded in agreement.

Before he finished, Kakashi looked up at us. "So why aren't any names mentioned?"

"You will find out the names at the end. Just thought it would be interesting" Alasia shrugged. I just nodded my head in agreement. I feared that if I talked, it would be mostly laughs.

"hmmmm. Okay. By the way this is really good. Let me know when you have more."

I started to laugh but covered it with a fake cough. Kakashi didn't notice but Alasia did and she gave me a warning glare.

Kakashi then continued to read. We knew when he got to the end because he gripped the papers so hard that they started to rip. That's when we could feel the killer intent radiating off him.

"You two . . . are so . . . dead!"

"I say we make like a banana and split!" I told Alasia. Next thing we knew, we were running around the village with kakashi chasing us. We were laughing the entire time. We laughed until we heard the barking.

"Oh crap! He summoned the damn dogs!" Alasia yelled

"Dam-" Before I could finish the dogs had us pinned down. We got chased all the way to the training grounds, which means there was no help for us. We could see Kakashi's shadow slowly coming closer then stopping right over us.

"Good bye Alasia. It was nice knowing ya." I sobbed

"Good bye Joe. See you on the other side."

"THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Note to self, never EVER mention sasunaru in front of Kakashi." I whined. I was walking into the kitchen. Well it was more like waddling since I was still in pain. I looked at Alasia to see her sitting on a chair with the fluffiest pillow in the apartment.

"Yeah, that wasn't one of the best ideas. . . but it was soooo worth it." She winked.

"Hell ya it was! Did you see how much he was enjoying it!"

* * *

><p>Yay another chapter! hahahaha So what do you think? what crazy idea will these two get next! ;)<p>

P.S. Reviews are like gold to me :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It has been a week since the fanfic incident with Kakashi. We haven't heard or seen the masked ninja since then. Alasia and I decided that we would go apologize to him.

"Yeah I guess he didn't need the mental scaring of reading about his sensei's son getting it on with his teammate . . . who is a guy." I said. We were walking to Kakashi's house. It was already night time so we figured he would be home by now.

When we got to the apartment, we hesitated outside the door. Both of us were nervous about seeing him again. We didn't want to deal with the rath of Kakashi Hatake . . . again.

"Are you guys going to stand there or come in?" We didn't even realize it but Kakashi had opened the door. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. _How long did he know we were here?_

"Kakashi! We are really sorry about what happened! Don't hate us!" Alasia exclaimed.

"Yeah and don't kill us! That would be nice!" I added. Kakashi chuckled and told us to come in.

Once we were inside, my eyes started to wonder out of curiosity. It was a small apartment. The Kitchen and living room were like one big room. Then off to the side were the bathroom and kakashi's bedroom. In the living room was a small couch, and chair across from each other with a small coffee table in the middle. On one wall by the window was a small bookshelf. I noticed there were some pictures so I went to look at them.

The first picture I saw was the one of Kakashi with Obito, Rin, and my favorite Minato.

"Hey look! Alasia I found the picture of Kakashi's team from way back when!"

"Really? That's cool. Let me see." Alasia walked over towards me and stood to my right.

"You know guys, snooping around some one's house isn't always the best idea." Even though he was reprimanding us, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Sorry Kakashi. I just like looking at pictures." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah you do, especially ones with the 4th Hokage." Alasia had a sly smirk.

"Don't even go there." I warned her. She just shrugged it off.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

Just then a brilliant idea hit me. I swear I'm a genius! Alasia looked over at me and had a scared look on her face.

"I know that look. Don't tell me this is one of your bright ideas. I'm not doing it! It's what got us stuck here in the first place."

"Aw common you know you like it here. Please at least just listen." I look over at Kakashi for help.

*sigh* "Well it wouldn't hurt to hear her out Alasia." With that, Alasia caved and I did a victory dance.

"Okay so what if . . . we scadooed into the picture of Kakashi and his team so we could travel back in time!" They both stared at me like I was nuts.

"Common! It worked the first time!"

"Joe if we scadoo there, how the hell would we get back to the present?" Alasia crossed her arms. It gave the sense of 'I'm not buying this'.

"We could take a picture of this time with us to scadoo in to get back."

"Weeeeelllll . . . *sigh* alright fine."

"HECK YEAH!"

"But we got to make sure we get back in time for the last exam." Alasia stated.

"Got it!"

"Well if you guys are going then whatever you do, don't change the past." We gave Kakashi our word and got ready to scadoo once again. Kakashi held the picture up for us so it would be easier.

"Blue scaddooed, we can too!" Another white flash surrounded us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Who the hell are you?" Well we really are in the past. A younger Kakashi and his shadow clone had kunais up against our throats. He was not happy. _Seriously I think I like the older Kakashi better. _

"Good job Joe. I bet you didn't think about this."

"Hey neither did you!"

"Quiet! I asked you a question. Who are you? Why the hell do you have Konoha head bands! I haven't seen you around either!"

"I'm am Joe, this is Alasia. We come in peace. Take me to your leader." I said in my best alien voice. Kakashi look confused and a little weirded out.

"Joe you idiot. *sigh* Listen we don't mean any harm. If you take us to the Hokage then we will explain everything."

"I won't ta-"

"Sounds fair enough. I don't see any ill intentions in their eyes." My mouth dropped all the way to the ground. Standing before us was none other than the man who is the epic of epicness. (that may not make sense but when your that epic it doesn't matter) It was Minato Namikaze.

"Thanks for being reasonable. I swear we mean no harm." Alasia said calmly. I just looked at her, still in shock.

"Um, what is wrong with her?" Minato asked, pointing to me.

"Oh don't worry about her. Joe close your mouth or you'll be catching flies." She shrugged. I shut my mouth real quick.

"Alasia . . . I just fangasmed."

". . . Yeah I bet you did. Just hold in the squeel for later."

"I'll try" I said in a high pitched voice. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Wait I have a question. Why are you trusting us so easily? I don't get it." Alasia asked.

"Its a hunch I have. You just don't seem like bad people. Although the fact that you look like Konoha nin even though I have never seen you before is suspicious."

"If you take us the to hokage then you will find out our story." Alasia informed him. I couldn't talk. I was on the brink of freeking out.

On the way to the hokage's office, the walk was silent. It was the most awkward silence imaginable. It didn't help when I would just stare of Minato from time to time. (what can I say I was still in shock) . Kakashi had left because he had some business to take care of. That didn't help.

**Knock knock knock **

"Come in." When we walked into the office, 3rd was sitting at his desk doing paper work.

"Hokage-sama there are some people who wish to speak to you. I already made sure they were not enemies." The Hokage looked up from his paper work to examine us. After what seemed like forever, he gave us a reassuring smile.

"Talk about des'a vu." I whispered

"Yeah no kidding"

"So what is it you wish to speak to me about?" We told both men that we came from the future do to a justu gone wrong. Well Alasia did and I agreed/ backed her up. She was good at making cover stories.

"Well for the sake of time, try not to reveal anything about the future. Understood?" We both nodded in understanding. We knew very well what would happen if we slipped. I just had to be 3 times as careful.

"Do you think it would be safe having them here?" Minato asked. I couldn't help but think about the 4th Naruto Shippuden movie when Naruto met Minato in the past. _I think it will be fine_.

"As long as they don't talk about the future then it should be okay."

"Um 3rd? Where should we stay until we can get back?" I asked. He had a puzzled look on his face. He was scratching his chin when he look at Minato. Then he started to grin making Minato raise an eyebrow.

"Why don't you stay with Minato for now. Since you're here Minato and you know all about them , it should make things easier. Plus you just got the new house a few months ago. It should have plenty of room." That was the end of all my self-restraints. I couldn't hold the fangirl in me any longer.

"HOLY FREEKIN CRAP! WE ARE STAYING WITH MINATO NAMIKAZE! HECK YEAH!" I started to jump up and down and run around the office like a crazy person. Alasia sighed while Minato and 3rd swear dropped.

"Alright time for you to ***BAM* **calm down."

~3RD PERSON~

Alasia hit Joe on the head to knock her out for the time being.

"Sorry about that. She can get a little over excited." 3rd and Minato just nodded their heads not knowing what to say.

"Well *cough* I guess you better take her to your place Minato since she is out of it." The Hokage said. Minato then picked up Joe off the ground. He ended up holding her in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder, just like a princes.

"Hold it! I need a camra! There is no way in hell I'm not getting a picture of this!" Alasia said. Both men looked at her questioningly. "Well you see she is a huge fan of yours to the point where she has a crush on you. She denies the crush though." They both just chuckle at the news. Both thinking _well that explains a lot._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

~JOE"S PIONT OF VEIW AGAIN~

_Man I have the worst head ache ever._

"So what. . . . plans. . . . "_ Do I hear voices? Where am i?_

It was then I opened my eyes. The light was bright so I had to wait for my eyes to adjust.

"Oh look she is waking up!" It was a female voice I didn't recognize.

"Yo Joe! It's about time!" Once my eyes adjusted I could see Alasia sitting across from me on a big comfy looking chair. To her left was a small coffee table and another chair with Kushina in it. _Wait Kushina! _

*cough* _That's weird my head moved when I heard that cough. Wait a minute. _ When I looked up I saw Minato over me. It was then that I relized I was using his lap like a pillow.

"HOLY CRAP!" I jumped into the air and landed with a thud on the ground by Minato's feet.

"Hahahahahahaha you were right! She did freek out! Hahahaha" Kushina was laughing her butt of while Alasia held up the victory sign.

"I told you!" Alasia said.

"Here, let me help you up." Minato held out is hand for me to take. I, being the embarrassed girl that I was, hesitated but eventually took his hand and he helped me up.

"Hey Joe, how does it feel to wake up in the lap of you beloved Minato?" Alasia asked while laughing.

"HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH! HE IS A FATHERLY FIGURE! F. A. T. H. E. R. L. Y!" I yelled while pointing at Minato.

Kushina and Alasai just started laughing again. I looked over at Minato. He had an amused look. "Well I didn't think I was that old."

I went right to the window, opened it, and got ready to jump out. Time to die from embarrassment. They all stopped me of course even though the two jokers were still laughing.

"I'm sorry Joe. It's my fault. You see when you guys first got here, Minato was holding you in his arms. My anger started to get the best of me but Alasia stopped me and told me everything. She said she could show me what she meant and suggested to have you use Minato's lap as a pillow. The prankster in me came out then and I immediately liked you guys. hahaha We wanted to see your reaction. It was priceless!" Kushina exclaimed.

"So it was YOU!" I pointed at Alasia. I went to go after her but Minato grabbed me before I could.

"Alright now. It's time to calm down a bit." I sat down pouting while everyone laughed again. _Minato was laughing at me. This is just great_.

Secretly I was enjoying this. It was fun joking around with everyone even if I was the bud of the joke. Then it hit me. I remembered that these two people will die in a few years at the most. Just reading that part in the manga got me crying. Now that I've met them. . . this was going to be terrible.

"Uh? Joe what's wrong?" Just then I realized I was crying. Kushina came over and kneeled before me. It was like her mother in-stinks kick in. She tried to comfort me by taking my hand in her's but I didn't stop. I looked over at Alasia and she knew at that second what was wrong.

"Oh Joe. You know we can't. I want to too but. . . we just can't." The couple looked from me to Alasia and back to me, confusion written on their faces.

I took a shaky breath. "I k-know. *deep breath* Sorry I'm okay. No worries." I gave my best smile to them. I don't think they bought it but they didn't push for answers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After talking some more and eating dinner, it was time for bed. I was starting to fall asleep on the couch. You know, scadooing does take a lot out of ya.

"Before we go to bed, I want to confirm something. You two are married now right?" I pointed to Minato and Kushina. Kushina blushed while Minato gave a huge smile.

"haha Yes we are. We got married about five months ago." Minato said.

Alasia and I smiled at them. "Well Congrats on the wedding." Alasia said. After that we went to bed in the guest room.

* * *

><p>Yay another chapter finished! What do you think? What do you think will happen next? Please review! :D<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Holly crap! sorry this took so long. Things have been really busy and I was having some writers block. I have a bunch of ideas but just couldn't figure out how to string them together. **

**Disclaimer: ****sadly I don't own Naruto. ****it brakes my heart every time I have to say that. **

Chapter 12

The next day we were woken up due to a wild storm bursting through our door.

"WAKE UP GUYS! I MADE BREAKFAST!" Kushina obviously was a morning person. I covered my head with my pillow trying to block out any noise. Before that, I saw Alasia glare at her.

"Man, that glare could rival Fugaku! Hahahaha. Come on! I made Ramen for breakfast!" she started walking away. I swear she had a skip in her step.

". . . . . . . . . . .DID SHE SAY RAMEN!" I bolted out of bed and ran out of the room, leaving Alasia behind.

I raced down the hallway into the living room. While running, I saw the couch in front. I put my hand on the back to push myself into the air to jump over. I then flipped over the threshold into the dining room area. _Ramen here I come! _

"Umm *cough* well uh . . . good morning. Did you um . . . sleep well last night?" While I was running toward the food, I somehow neglected to see (because I only focused on the ramen) that the godly yellow flash was sitting at the table with a newspaper. He had an amused look on his face when he looked up at me. I noticed he made sure to keep eye contact like he was trying to avoid looking anywhere else. I froze in mid run, staring at him like a dear in headlights. I then looked down to avoid eye contact when I saw that I was only wearing my. . .

"HOLY FREEKIN CRAP!" I was only wearing a low cut tank top and my underwear. I ran right back into the bed room. When I got in, Alasia gave me a smug look.

"He saw you. . . didn't he?" she chuckled sadistically.

"Shut up!" I stormed over to the bed. "I'm never coming out from under these covers again!" Alasia just laughed.

"Okay but you won't get any ramen."

I poked my head out from under the covers. "Can you bring me some?" I pouted

Alasia smirked. "Nope. Guess you just have to get it yourself." She shrugged. Then she walked out the door.

". . . Damn it!" I got out of bed and made sure my clothes were on before I left the room.

When I was back in the kitchen/dining room, everyone was talking and laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Everyone looked at me, then at each other. Kushina and Alasia busted out laughing while Minato held up his paper. I swear I saw it shake. _Oh god this just is great. _

"You should have seen your face when you saw Minato hahahaha!" Kushina said. She was still breathing hard from laughing. "And then when you saw what you were wearing! Priceless!"

"I'm glad I could make you laugh" I mumbled as I sat down at the table next to Alasia. Kushina put a bowl of Ramen in front of me. "Cheer up! Here, you get extra since you gave us a good laugh." She gave her biggest smile. _Dang it, can't stay mad now_. I smile back and thanked her. "Thanks Kushina!" anyone could hear the absolute joy in my voice. _Heck it was extra ramen for goodness sakes haha_

I heard Minato chuckle from behind his paper.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Later that day, we were out taking a walk. Minato had to go and talk with 3rd about something. Kushina was then called out by one of her friends. ( guess who it was XD)

"Kushina! What are you up to?" We all turned around to see Mikoto Uchiha walking toward us. Holding her hand was a little boy with shoulder length black hair and a line going down his face on each side of his nose.

"Oh my god! Its little Itachi!" Alasia squeeled! Of course she did it low enough so only I could hear. Itachi is one of her favorite characters. Alasia says that Itachi was her husband until he died making her a widow. Then she married Gaara. oh the stories fangirls make.

"He is the cutest little kid!" I said. Of course this was really loud so the two friends looked at me chuckling. _Oops got to watch how loud I get. _

"Hello! My name is Itachi. What are your names?" he walked up to Alasia and me and smiled.

". . ."

". . . "

"CUUUUUUUUTTTTTEEE!" We yelled together. The two women started laughing out loud.

"That's a good question. Kushina aren't you going to introduce us?" Mikoto asked.

"Oops! Sorry, Mikoto this is Alasia and Joe. They are . . . " Kushina trailed off. _Oops time for a cover story._

"Joe is a distant relative of Minato and I'm her best friend. We are just here visiting." Alasia gave her best poker face smile. (It looked a lot like Sai's) Kushina picked up on the cover story quickly and confirmed it.

"Wow. Who knew that Minato had a distant relative outside the village? Well you do have the same eye color now that I'm looking. Oh, my name is Mikoto Uchiha. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow! You're related to Mr. Namikaze! Are you as fast as he is!" Little Itachi was beaming with excitement as he tugged on my pants. I could feel Alasia's killer intent next to me. I laughed nervously and bent down to Itachi's eye level.

"Sorry. I'm not as fast. Minato is just the genius of the family." Itachi looked a little disappointed but quickly pushed it away.

"That's okay. I'm sure you're really strong." He patted my head in attempt to make me feel better. _He is so cute! What the hell happened? Oh right crazy Uchihas that's what._

"You know what? Alasia's and my team work can't be rivaled! We are hella strong when we work together!" Truth be told I don't know how strong we are at this point. But then I saw Itachi's face. I couldn't help but give a goofy grin. Part of the reason was because Itachi smiling like crazy and even Kushina and Mikoto were showing their amusement. The other part is because Alasia wasn't sending me her killer intent anymore.

"That's right!" Alasia chimed in.

"Well if that's the case we should have you fight someone just to see how strong you really are." We looked over at Kushina. Her face screamed 'trouble'. Mikoto gave her a skeptical look.

"Just who are you going to have them fight?" She asked.

"What about. . . I know! What about Kakashi!" Kushina exclaimed.

"You want a two on one battle, Kakashi vs. Joe and Alasia?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow at Kushina.

"Kakashi can have. . . Guy fight with him. That seems fair." Kushina responded. Itachi looked excited for the upcoming battle. Alasia and I looked at each other, giving the other evil grins. _Kakashi is going to hate us by the time we get back home_.

"We're in." We both said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

By the time Kushina had gotten Kakashi and Guy to the big arena, about ¾ of the village was in the stands waiting for the show.

"How did we manage to get permission to fight in the area for the chunnin exams?" I asked

"More like why the hell did the whole freekin village knows about it." Alasia deadpanned. Alasia and I stood in the middle of the areana. Alasia stood with on hand on her hip and the other at her side, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. We both knew she was annoyed that so many people were watching. I was standing with my hands in my pockets and looking up at the sky.

"Okay you guys, I want to see some butts getting kick! Hahaha" I looked over to see kushina giving us a thumbs up. Behind her were Kakashi and Guy. Kakashi looked bored and Guy was bouncing up and down saying something about 'youthfulness'.

"So it's you guys huh? Considering our first encounter. . . I can get some reading done. " Kakashi took out his book and started reading just like when he was testing team 7 way in the beginning.

"You know them Kakashi! Way to go rival!"

I looked at Alasia. "At first I felt guilty about the fanfic thing but if he is giving us that attitude then forget it."

Alasia nodded. "Agreed. He's going down."

"Alright! Ready. . . FIGHT!" Kushina yelled and the crowed started to cheer, eager for the fight.

Both parties stood there, staring each other down. Well we stared at them while kakashi read his book.

Then Guy was the one to make the first move. _Here we go!_

* * *

><p><em>Cliff hanger! hahaha Okay so not much happened this chapter but the ones to follow should pick up. I've got some good ideas brewing in my head, just got to get them to flow right hahaha. please review if you can!<br>_


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the fight! The chapter is kinda short but it's just concentrating on the fight. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot of this story are mine, except Joe and Alasia. I wish I did own Naruto. . . guess I need to go talk to Kishimoto *goes to buy plain ticket*

Chapter 13

"Alright! Ready? . . . FIGHT!" Kushina yelled and the crowed started to cheer, eager for the fight.

Both parties stood there, staring each other down. Well we stared at them while kakashi read his book. Guy was the one to make the first move. _Here we go!_

"OH WAIT!" Guy stopped in mid run. We all looked to Kushina with questioning looks.

"I forgot to tell you something hehe. There is an objective to the fight. In order to win, one team must steel the other's headbands." She points to her forehead.

"What a youthful idea! I like this challenge!"

"I guess that makes things a little more interesting." Kakashi put away his book.

"hmmmm. . . It's almost like a game of capture the flag only the flag moves." I thought out loud.

"Joe. . . your weird. There not even close. It's more like flag football." Alasia shakes her head.

". . . Close enough." I gave her a goofy grin.

"Alright guys. Now you can start!"

Before we could blink, Guy was throwing the first punch. It just barely missed Alasia as she went in for a kick. Guy dogged. I moved right behind him before he noticed and sent him flying with a round house kick. He flipped in the air and managed to land on his feet, lessoning the damage. Alasia walks up to me and gives me a high five.

"Nice kick."

"You distracting him help" I winked back.

**~Third Person~**

While Alasia and Joe were doing their little exchange, Kakashi was analyzing their strength and what the best course of action was. _Their teamwork is pretty good. We need to try and separate them. _

"Guy!" Kakashi called him over to tell him the plan. In a whisper he said, "We need to separate them so they can't use teamwork. You go after Alasia. I will go after Joe. Got it?" Guy gave him a thumbs up and went after Alasia.

Kakashi immediately went after Joe. Both girls were off guard. They had just missed the attacks. Unfortunately they got separated, just as Kakashi had planned.

Kakashi had pulled his headband up revealing his sharingan. Joe's eyes widened and then she smirked.

"It looks like your starting to take things seriously."

"I'm not one to underestimate people."

Both fighters ran toward each other. Joe ducked under Kakashi's kick then punched him in the jaw as she came back up. Just as the punch connected, Kakashi disappeared, only to be replaced by a log. Before Joe could turn around, Kakashi was behind her and pulling off her head band. Joe grabbed it before it was completely pulled off and jumped out of reach.

"Not so strong when it's just you." Kakashi taunted. Joe glared at him.

~Alasia vs Guy~

Alasia was having difficulties as well. She was barely dogging Guy's punches and kicks. He was moving so fast, she could hardly keep up. All of the dogging was taking a toll on her stamina. _At this rate I'll get caught. Hmmm . . . I wonder. . ._

Alasia activated her glowing eyes. When Guy saw them, he hesitated for a split second leaving an opening for the taking. Before Guy could react, she punched him in the gut. Right before she pulled away, Guy grabbed her hand and threw her across the arena. She crashed into the opposite wall.

"Your fighting skills are youthful but not enough to win against mine!" Alasia put her hand on the wall to pull herself up. She lifted her head and glared at Guy. Her eyes were glowing with determination. (A/N quite literally haha) "This isn't over." She gave him a deadly smirk.

"JOE!" Joe looked over at Alasia while avoiding a punch. "I FOUND A CLUE!" Joe smirked and nodded.

~Flash Back~

"_Alasia I have a theory!" _

"_Oh boy, what is it now?" Alasia and Joe were in the guest bedroom after everyone had gone to sleep for the night. _

"_What if we can do jutsu that is related to blue's clues!" _

_Alasia lifted one eyebrow and shook her head. "You need some sleep."_

"_No I'm serious! Since we can scadoo and all, what if we could put Blue's paw print on things, like a seal, and make our very own flying thunder god jutsu or something!" _

_Alasia rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmmm. . . it does sound. . . interesting enough. Okay I'm in!" _

_For the rest of that night they practiced. It explains why they were so out of it in the morning. _

~End Flash back~

_It's not perfect, which is why I told little Itachi I wasn't that fast but if Alasia wants to try it then I say all systems go. She's the level headed one out of the two of us after all. _ Joe thought.

Joe looked over at Alasia. Alasia gave her the thumbs up. Joe smirked back.

Meanwhile, Guys was about to kick Alasia in the ribs when all of a sudden, "A CLUE!"

Right before Kakashi could land another hit, Joe disappeared. A second later, he found her on the other side of the arena behind Guy gabbing his foot before it could hit Alasia. Smoke was swirling all around her as a gentle wind blew past everyone.

The entire arena was silent. Not one person moved as they tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Well I guess it works." Joe looked over at Alasia. Even she looked a little shocked.

"Damn! That was awesome! I can't believe it actually worked! I didn't think you would go that fast! Hahaha" Alasia gave Joe a high five and started a mini happy dance. Joe joined her.

"Where did you put the clue?" Joe wondered.

"I put it on guy's stomach when I punched him right before he threw me." She winked.

By then Guy had moved away from them, back to Kakashi's side.

"Kakashi, did you see that?" Guy looked over at Kakashi. The masked man's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I did. How. . . I don't know how she did it but she is almost as fast, maybe just as fast, as my sensei."

"JOE!" Everyone looked over to see that Joe had collapsed with Alasia on the ground next to her. Kakashi, Guy and Kushina ran over to the two girls. When they reached them, they could see that Joe was pail and blood was coming from her mouth.

* * *

><p>Yay another cliff hanger! hahaha I can kinda see why Kishi does them a lot now ;). Let me know what you thought about the fight. Was it to your liking or do you think it could have been better. I know I'm not the best at writing them but I wish to improve! R&amp;R it means a lot to me! Thanks for reading! XD<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Well about an hour after I posted the previous chapter, a better idea than my original one popped into my head and brought me the completion of this one hahaha.

Chapter 14

"JOE!" Everyone looked over to see that Joe had collapsed with Alasia on the ground next to her. Kakashi, Guy and Kushina ran over to the two girls. When they reached them, they could see that Joe was pail and blood was coming from her mouth.

"What happened!" Kushina worriedly asked. Kakashi and guy were picking Joe up and putting her on Kakashi's back.

"We were trying a new jutsu we were creating. I thought it would be okay to use it!" Alasia looked over at Joe. She could have shorn she saw a smirk. . .

"GOTCHA!" Before anyone could react, Joe had jumped off of Kakashi's back and stood a foot away with a defiant smirk played on her lips. In her hand were two shinobi head bands. Both Kakashi reached for theirs only to find out that they had been taken.

"Man you should see the look on your faces! Isn't it one of the rules to see underneath the underneath or something like that hahahaha. I won! Take that!"

**BAM!**

"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" Kushina yelled. Damn she had a hard punch.

"Aww come on. Alasia was part of it too!"

"Oi! It was your idea. All I did was yell yo-"

**BAM!**

"YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT!" Kushina was fuming. Her hair almost looked like nine tails. This couldn't be good.

"AND WHERE THE HELL DID THE BLOOD COME FROM!" She wiped some off of Joe's cheek.

"aaah well it's actually red curry sauce." Joe point over to Alasia as she holds up a small bag with remnants of the curry sauce. Theu could see Kushina's killer intent when she saw that, so they did what anyone would do. . . they ran for our lives.

Kakashi and Guy both sweat-dropped.

"Well my youthful friend, it looks like they out smarted us this time. What youth!"

"Yeah. . . I guess they did." They continued to watch as Kushina chased the troublemakers around the arena. It was an amusing site.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~**Joe's Point of View**~

"You guys were so COOL!" Itachi was telling us his favorite part of the fight while me and Alasia put ice on the spots where Kushina had hit us. Mikoto was over by Kushina trying to keep her from hitting us again. Lesson learned, never piss of the red haired Uzumaki. . . ever.

"You said you weren't as fast as Mr. Minato, but you were!"

I chuckled. "Well the jutsu I used wasn't complete. I didn't think it would work so I didn't want to count my chickens before they hatched but I decided to risk it anyways since Alasia gave me permission to haha. Oh and Alasia can do it too!" I gave Alasia a wink. I knew she would appreciate that.

"Hmp. Just what we need. . . two more hot heads." We all look over to see Mr fun himself . . . Fugaku Uchiha. _Oh great. . . here comes the life of the party. (note the sarcasm.) _

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Kushina looked annoyed. It didn't help that she was already in a bad mood.

Mikoto sighed. "Oh Fugaku. Don't worry guys. He may seem cold and mean on the outside, but he really is a nice, kind hearted guy."

"Hn." Fugaku crossed his arms and scowled.

". . . . . . . "

"Hahahahahahaha! Fugaku hahaha nice hahaha That's rich!" Alasia and I were laughing. We couldn't help it. Kushina was covering her mouth and her shoulders were shaking. She must be trying not to laugh as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After our meeting with Fugaku, Minato had shown up with the brightest, goofiest grin ever! He didn't tell us what was going on; just that he had good news and was taking us all out for dinner at Ichiraku's.

"Alright Min spill. What's the good news?" I pointed my chopsticks at him.

"Did you seriously just call him Min?" Alasia gave me the 'your dumb' look.

"What, It's what I usually what I call my plushy of him so it just came out."

"Your plushy. . . should I think your some crazy fangirl." Kushina asked. You could see the humer in her eyes.

"UHG! Can we PLEASE not talk about me and find out what the news is!" Minato chuckled.

"Alright. The good news is . . . . . . . " Minato gave a dramatic pause and looked each of us in the eye.

"Your killing me man!" I yell.

"Shut up!" Kushina and Alasia yell.

"Hahaha alright. The Hokage summoned me today because he had a very important matter to discuss with me." We all had confused looks on our faces. Minato wouldn't talk about things like that so openly. What's going on?

"It was about who the next Hokage was going to be." Light bulb! He was going to be the next Hokage which means he just got the news today!

"YOUR GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! YES! MY FAVORITE HOKAGE EVER! Scratch that favorite KAGE EVER!" I started bouncing up and down. I could control my excitement.

While I was jumping for joy Alasia gave Minato and Kushina a shrug. Kushina then looked at Minato and gave him the biggest hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then went and partied with me.

~**Alasia's Point of View**~

"Your friend sure is a hyper one." Minato looked over at me. I could only shake my head and chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea. Congratulations by the way. I know you will be a great Hokage."

"Thanks. I don't know if I will be great bu-"

"No, trust me. I _know_ you will be, if you get my drift." I gave him an all too knowing smirk.

He smiled back. "You know you shouldn't be talking about the future."

"This time won't hurt." We both sat back and watched as Joe and Kushina gradually started pulling more people into their mini party. Well it's not so mini now.

"Hey guys, we are getting everyone to celebrate so get your butts over hear and join us!" Kushina yelled.

So we partied.

Minato started to converse with friends. I saw all of the K-11's parents as well as their future senseis. I walked over to Joe when I saw _it_. The look in her eye screamed 'I have a plan'. _Oh boy here we go again._

~**Joe's Point of View**~

_I have a plan! It will get this party rockin'!_

"Hey Alasia. . ."

"You have another plan I presume."

"hehe, I think we need some music." I gave her an evil grin

"I have to agree with you." She gave one right back.

~**Normal POV**~

By the time a crowd had shone up, the party was moved into the street. While everyone was conversing and having a good time, music suddenly started. Everyone looked over to see Joe and Alasia walk into the middle of the street (with swag I might add). Both had somehow changed their clothes. Alasia was wearing black pants with a black collared shirt, black vest and white tie. Joe was also wearing black pants but had a white tank-top on and a black suit jacket that was unbuttoned. Both had sunglasses on.

The crowd formed a circle around them. Then they started.

_[__**Joe**__] Hullyeo peojineun umage matchweo  
>Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up<br>[__**Alasia]**__ On sesangi hamkke michyeo  
>Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up<em>

[_**All**__] __***starts dancing***_

_Now  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_

[_**Alasia**__] Bollyumeul nopyeo seupikkeo teojidorok  
>Geurigo modu hamkke michyeo jeongshin ppajidorok<br>Jeongshin ppajidorok, jeongshin ppajidorok  
>On momeul heundeureo bwa bwa<br>Amu saenggak an nadorok_

[_**Joe**__] Oneul modu hamkke bam sae  
>Nae mare dongeui haneun saram manse<br>Oneul kkeutkkaji gyesok dallyeogase  
>Irya! Irya! You know what I'm sayin'<br>Igeon gwireul deudneun piro hwe bokje yeongyangje  
>Patireul teoteurineun gipokje<br>Bam sae heundeullineun bulbiche  
>Ttak eoulliji nae mal matje<em>

[_**Alasia**__] Hullyeo peojineun umage matchweo  
>Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up<br>[__**Joe**__] On sesangi hamkke michyeo  
>Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up<em>

_**[All**__] __*** Jumps in front of people to dance***_

_Now  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_

[_**Joe**__] Here we go, Here we go gyesok dallijago  
>Ije gyeou yeoldu shi ajik hae tteullyeomyeon meoreottago<br>Hae tteullyeomyeon meoreottago, hae tteullyeomyeon meoreottago  
>Geureoni han jando mashigo<br>Dashi jakhajago_

[_**Alasia**__] Haega tteugi jeone jeoltae  
>Eumagi kkeunhgineun iri eopge<br>oneul bameul butakhae  
><em>_**[Joe**__] "Oppa mideodo dweji OK?"  
>[<em>_**Alasia**__] Yes Sir  
>Naneun meonjeo deureo galke<br>Ireon mari naoneun iri eopge  
>Sul han janeul dagachi deurikkilke<br>One shot dagachi ja galke_

_**[Joe**__] Hullyeo peojineun umage matchweo  
>Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up<br>[__**Alasia**__] On sesangi hamkke michyeo  
>Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up<em>

[_**All**__] __***dance around Minato***_

_Now  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_

[_**All**__] Don't stop oneul bameul  
>Tteooreuneun modeun saenggageun OH<br>Biweo beorigoneun  
>Dagachi jeulgyeo bwa OOH~<em>

[_**All**__] Now  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put  
>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put<br>Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_

Put your Hands Up!

Then with a cloud of smoke, Joe and Alasia vanish from the center. Everyone starts cheering.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After the big show, Alasia and Joe were off to the side watching the party go on.

"Hey beautiful ladies, it's a great party here. Want a drink? It's on me" Both girls looked over to see Jiraiya wink at them. They looked around to see if he was talking to anyone else, well they were praying that he was.

"Hahaha don't look around, I'm talking to you fine women. Do you think you can help me with some of my research? You see I'm a writer and I need some hands on experience to really grasp what I will write for me readers. "

Both had the same thoughts running through their heads. _I think I'm going to be sick,_ and_ where the hell did he come from! _But the one that screamed in their heads was, _Did he just say he want's US for his RESEARCH!_

Both girls looked at each other, then at Jiraiya and finally back at each other, coming to an agreement.

They send the pervert flying with a combined kick over the crowd. He landed on his face right in front of Minato and Kushina.

"Oi Min! Your sensei was being a perv. and flirting with us. We just want permission to 'handle' him." Joe called out.

Minato sighed. "Jiraiya sensei, what am I going to do with you?"

While he was getting up, Jiraiya responded, "hehe they're fighters, those two are. I guess I shouldn't mess with them eh?"

"No, deffinatly not those two."

Luckily Jiraiya was too drunk to remember what happened . . . they hoped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~**Alasia's POV**~

After the big party (we made sure it was big hahaha) the four of us headed back to the house so we could go to bed. I looked over at Joe and it was obvious that she was tired.

"Hey, thank you both for tonight. I won't forget it hahaha. Actually I don't think the village will forget it either." Minato said. Both of us were too tired to give an answer so we nodded and smiled. Joe managed to give a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>PARTY! hahahaha for those who don't know, the song's name is 'Hands up' by 2pm. It was the song I was listening to while writing this hahaha.<p>

Starting next week, I will try and post a new chapter about once every week. I have just gotten off of school for the summer (I'm an exchange student in Thailand and their school year just ended) so I have more time on my hands. Starting this June I go to college but we'll see how things are by then hahaha thanks for reading! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter! XD

Warning: There is a very small reference to one of the most recent chapters in Naruto so if you don't read the manga then there is a very tiny spoiler.

Have fun reading!

Chapter 15

**~Alasia's POV~**

I sat on the windowsill, watching the sun rise. I didn't get much sleep last night, my mind had other plans. We have been here for about a week now. Minato will be taking over as Hokage today. It is an exciting time but, based on the time line, it means that soon Tobi will make his move.

I look over at Joe, who is still sleeping. She has been doing her best to hide her worries but I could see them clear as day now. _Poor girl, she has gotten so attached to them. I knew this was a bad idea. _ Last night we had stayed up and talked about when we would leave. We decided to leave right after Minato was made Hokage. We thought it would be best if we didn't stay longer.

I get up and head for the kitchen to get something to drink. When I got there, I saw Minato leaning against the counter, looking out the window.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" I walked over to stand next to him.

*sigh* "No I couldn't. Alasia . . . I need you to be honest with me." He looked me strait in the eye. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed what his face wouldn't, worry. I nodded my head signaling him to continue.

"Something is going to happen to us in the future, right? Don't tell me what happens or anything, just a yes or no . . . please." He could see on my face that I was wondering what made him think that. So he answered. "I could see it in Joe's eyes. She isn't very good at hiding her emotions." He chuckled. "She is naïve and innocent but she's a good kid."

I sighed and looked away. When I looked back, Minato was looking at a picture of him and Kushina hanging on the wall.

"You know, I would like to have kids one day, to watch them grow up and become fine shinobi." It was that comment that broke my resolve of secrecy.

"To answer your first question . . . yes something happens." I pause to so he can take it in. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"But you do end up having a baby boy and let me tell you . . . he is probably the most powerful shinobi I know." _Shoot he even became friends with kurama (kyuubi) and teamed up with him for goodness sakes!_ I gave him a reassuring smile. He looked shocked at first but then gave his signature grin.

"But don't say anything about it." He nods with a smile. "And don't tell Joe I told you. She would have a fit that she didn't get to and she will want to tell you more." He laughed "All right I won't."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**~Joe's POV~**

Today was a big day! Minato was going to be made Hokage but it was also the day to say good bye.

When I got up I noticed that Alasia was gone. _I guess she is getting breakfast._ So I got up and headed for the kitchen. As I walked in I could see everyone was up and laughing. When Minato saw me he quickly covered his eyes.

"Is it safe to look?" He asked. I could see the smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I playfully punch him in the arm then sat in the empty seat next to him. Kushina and Alasia laughed.

"Yeah don't worry it's safe." Kushina handed me a bowl of ramen.

"Heck yeah, ramen!"

"Joe you're a mess." Alasia shook her head.

"Hehe I know!" I was so excited to see Minato become Hokage. _I'm living through history! Hahaha_

"Joe. . . are you okay?" Said future Hokage had his head tilted to one side with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were bouncing up and down in your chair while you were eating." Alasia deadpanned. "Someone is really excited for today." Mischief sparked in her eyes.

"Don't even go there." I warn. I gave her the best glare I could but she just smirked.

"Go where?" Kushina asked. Oh no.

"Well Joe here is really excited to see Minato *cough her crush *cough* become Hokage so she can see *cough* and oogle at *cough* him in his Hokage uniform." Her smirk grew.

I dropped my head on the table to hide the blush creeping onto my face. "Shut up. He is like an older brother." I mumbled. I couldn't call him a fatherly figure since he is only a few years older than me.

"Well I'm honored to have such a devoted fan. Hahaha" Minato leaned over and ruffled my hair. I lift my head up just enough to see everyone and pouted.

"Don't worry. I know it's hard to resist his good looks." Kushina winked at me. "But don't get any ideas." She gave me a halfhearted glare.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I banged my head on the table again.

"Sure it's not." Alasia chuckled. I moved my head to the side to give Minato a pleading look saying 'help me!'.

"Okay you two stop teasing Joe. She can't help who she has a secret crush on." He smirked

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU TEASE PEOPLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEVEL HEADED AND KIND PERSON!" Everyone roared with laughter.

"Anyone else notice she didn't deny the secret crush part?" Alasia pointed over at me. I gaped at her. I got up from my seat ready to punch.

"ALASIA!" Minato was holding my back, still laughing mite I add.

"NO FIGHTING IN THE HOUSE –DATTEBANE!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the breakfast fiasco, Kushina kicked us out of the house. Alasia and I decided to go on a walk to waste some time.

"Joe! Alasia!" We looked over to the small voice that called out to us. It was little Itachi!

"Hey Itachi! What's cracka lackin!" I give Itachi a low five.

"Cracka lakin?" Alasia raised a brow. "Just one of my random sayings." Alasia rolls her eyes and give Itachi a low five as well.

"Where is your mom? Does she know your walking around?" Alasia asked.

"Mom is out shopping. She lets me walk around as long as I'm home before dark. Hey do you guys want to play?" He is the cutest thing ever!

"Sure! What do you want to do?" I asked

That's when we heard them.

"Let us compete in a youthful competition and please, Kakashi, let's not do rock, paper, scissors again!" Gai was walking backwards in front of a nonchalant Kakashi. Before Kakashi could reply, Alasia's mischief side kicked in.

"Why don't you two have a race?" She asked. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and Gai started to jump up and down. Well at least this gives us something to do with Itachi.

"That's a wonderful and youthful idea! What do you say Kakashi!" Gai looked over at Kakashi with almost puppy dog eyes. He couldn't quite pull it off.

"Yeah! Kakashi-nii! I want to see you race!" Itachi saves the day!

Kakashi sighed. "Alright fine. Where do we start and finish?" I chimed in then.

"You can start at the gate that leads into the village and finish on the top of mountain with the Hokages' heads. The first one to cross the line we make is the winner. We will give the signal to start from the mountain." Everyone agreed. Kakashi and Gai headed to the gate but before they got far, Alasia added."Let's make it interesting and have them collect flags that are placed around the village. The one with all the flags and is first to cross the finish line wins."

"What a great idea!" Gai did his nice guy pose.

"Can I help put the flags up?" Itachi asked

I pat his head and smile. "Of course you can."

"Well that settles it then. We will go to the gate and wait for the signal while you guys set up the flags." Kakashi beckoned Gai to follow him.

Alasia held me back before we started to set up the flags. "I so have a plan." She had an evil smirk again.

"You really do love making Kakashi's life hell, don't you?" Her grin grew wider in response. I laughed. _This should be good. _

Itachi looked up at us, confusion written all over his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alasia and I had finally made it to the top of the mountain after taking care of our plan. Alasia had set up some 'traps', if you will, for Kakashi. I had scattered some shadow clones in transformation jutsus around the village. They were to make sure things ran smoothly. Itachi had helped some of my clones put up the flags around the village.

"Itachi, is the finish line all set up?" I asked.

"Yep!"

I looked over at Alasia to let her know that we can get started. She nodded and gave them the signal.

~Meanwhile in the village~

Kakashi and Gai had seen the signal. The immediately started to run, leaving dust trails in their wake. They were jumping over roofs and weaving in and out of the streets. Kakashi was concentrating on finding the first flag when . . .

**Crash!**

"Hey good looking." *lifts eyebrows up and down*

"WHAT THE HELL!"

~Back on the mountain~

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Alasia and I both roared with laughter. Trap number one . . . weak roof of a gay bar. Of course the roof would only cave when Kakashi stepped on it. I had a clone make sure of that.

"Looks like trap one has been triggered." I chuckled.

Alasia smirked. *insert evil laugh here*

"Is he going to be okay?" Itachi asked.

"Don't worry. Friends like to play pranks on each other all the time. He will be okay." Alasia reassured him with a smile.

~During Race~

_Danm it! I bet they set that up! I never want to be hit on by a man again!_ Kakashi thought. He pushed more chakra into his feet, catching up to Gai in a matter of seconds. Well at least he managed to get a flag.

"Kakashi! What happened?" Gai looked concerned.

"Nothing Gai. Don't worry about it." _Just wait until I get my hands on them._

The race continued. Kakashi got trapped, beaten, and covered in dirt before he and Gai finally saw the finish line. At each flag was a trap that was triggered only if Kakashi was there. Each of Joe's clones were in charge of the traps.

On each side of the finish line were Joe and Alasia waving and laughing at the sight of the grey haired ninja. Itachi was laughing as well off to the side. Kakashi gave off an intense wave of killer intent. Both girls felt it. They looked at each other, scared.

"Oh crap! He's going to do _it_ again!" Joe shivered.

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

Gai was oblivious to what was going on, only concentrating on the finish line. Both men ran as fast as they could, the finish line just barely out of reach. Finally both crossed the line, signaling the end of the race.

Both of them stood there panting. Kakashi was glaring at the trouble makers. He started to walk toward them, and evil smile plastered on his face.

"Now Kakashi, it was just a bit of fun" Alasia tried to reason with him.

"Who won this youthful race!" Gai spoke up right before Kakashi reached the girls.

"Kakashi! Kakashi did by a millisecond! It was a good try Gai. You both did great." Joe blurted out.

Before Kakashi could react, Gai threw an arm around his shoulders. "Congratulation! Your spring time of youth has won you this race! Next time I will win though haha!" Gai then walked away saying something about walking around the village on his hands 100 times to train or something like that.

"Alright you two, start talking." Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at us only it wasn't as intense as before. . . thankfully.

"Hey, I'm here too!" Itachi ran up next to the girls, grabbing his attention.

"You're too young and innocent to cause this." He said with a smile and patted his head. He then returned to glaring at the girls.

"You know, I'm going to be perfectly honest. It's just fun messing with you." Alasia deadpanned. Joe covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laugh.

"Consider it a form of affection. We mess with our friends back home all the time." Joe added.

Kakashi sighed. A hint of a smile was on his face. "You guys remind me of a friend of mine." We could see the hurt in his eyes. It was obvious who he was talking about.

"I'm sure he would be proud to see who you are now." Joe said softly.

"Come on! The ceremony thing should be starting soon!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Haha he's right!" Joe put one arm over Alasia's shoulders and then the other over Kakashi's. They walked together like that all the way to the Hokage tower with Itachi running circles around them.

* * *

><p>So it did start out a little sad. Sorry about that. I started writing this when I found out a close family friend died and it shows in my writing. I did kinda like it so I kept it. Next chapter should be more happy and hopefully more funny! Tell me what you think!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! It is kinda short this time around. I hope you enjoy it none the less!**

Chapter 16

Once we got to the tower, we spotted Mikoto and Fugaku in the crowd. Mikoto smiled and waved to us while her husband stood there with his arms crossed looking as happy as ever. (note the sarcasm)

"Hello everyone. I hope Itachi wasn't a bother." We smiled at Itachi's mother. "Not at all! The little guy is fun to be around." I reassured her. She smiled but Fugaku hmphed.

"What's up with Grumpy?" I cocked an eyebrow up. Mikoto sighed. Before she could say anything Fukagu answered. "He shouldn't be out fooling around. He needs to be training." He glared at me. I looked over at Itachi and saw that he had lowered his head like he was guilty of something. I then looked over at Alasia. She gave me a warning look. It said 'don't argue with him'. Me being me, ignored it.

"I think when you're five years old you get to have some fun. It's called being a kid." I challenged.

"Joe, I know how you feel but you really shouldn't get in the middle of this." Alasia put her hand on my shoulder. "She is right; you should listen to her." Kakashi whispered.

"I would listen to her, girl. It seems you need to learn to listen to your superiors from her." Fugaku sneered. _That's it! I seriously hate Uchihas expecially this one! _I glared at the Uchiha and to everyone's surprise. . . I growled.

**~Alasia's POV~**

_Did she just. . . growl?_ I stared at Joe in shock, well everyone did really. Mikoto looked over at me, wondering what was going on. All I could do was shake my head, letting her know that I was clueless. _I have never seen her _this _pissed before. _

"Did you just growl at me girl? Is that a challenge?" Fugaku did not sound happy.

"What of it and yes it is. I really can't stand that Uchiha pigheadedness that you have. 'I'm an Uchiha so I can boss everyone around'" I mocked.

"Joe you really shouldn't do that." I tried to calm her down. Fugaku looked over at me. "You really should try to control her. She is too loose and undisciplined to be a ninja."

"I'LL SHOW YOU LOOSE!"

Before I could say anything, Joe had sprung toward the man. Her eyes already glowing, ready for a fight. Kakashi had grabbed her just in time before anything could happen.

"Joe calm down. Don't let him get to you." He covered her eyes to calm her down and it worked, slowly but it worked.

"Fugaku! I know you want Itachi to be the best he can but insulting others just because they had some fun with him won't." Mikoto finally found stepped in and addressed the man. "I'm sorry you guys. I won't let it happen again." She smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Mikoto. Joe doesn't know how to hold grudges so she will be her loud and happy self in a few minutes." I reassured her.

"Come on Itachi. Let's go find your aunt." Mikoto waved good bye to us. Fugaku was already a couple feet ahead.

Itachi looked up at us and took a deep breath. By then Kakashi had let go of Joe. "I don't agree with my Father. I think you are awesome ninja." And with that he was off to follow his parents.

When I couldn't see Itachi anymore, I saw Joe's face light up with a smile. _Already back to her loud and happy self._

"Remind me to give him a big hug the next time we see the little squirt!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Is she bipolar or something?" he asked. I chuckled. "No it's just easy to make her happy. She can be simple like that."

We eventually found a good spot to watch Minato give his speech. It was a simple but powerful speech. It was filled with promises of protection and peace. When he was finished, the crowd cheered. During the uproar, Joe and I split off from Kakashi so we could go back to the future without anyone noticing.

We decided to go to the gate. The guards weren't there since everyone was to see the new Hokage. Joe thought it would be best since it was on the opposite side of town. I took out the picture for us to scadoo into.

"Ready?" I looked over at Joe. She was looking back toward the area where the cheering was. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"You didn't think you would leave without saying goodbye did you?" We looked at each other. I knew our faces mirrored each other. We were both shocked. We didn't move for about a minute.

"Well?" We looked over to see Minato, Kushina, and Kakashi standing about ten feet away from us. Kushina had her arms crossed with an annoyed expression on her face. Kakashi looked as passive as always but he had a hint of amusement in his expression. Minato stood in between the two. He had a better sweet smile on his face.

"Are you going to give us an answer or just stand there all day?" the red head started to tap her foot in annoyance.

"Well so much for leaving without being noticed." I sighed.

"Why would you want to do that?" Minato asked. He walked over to us with the others following behind.

"Because I'm not good with goodbyes." Joe looked at them apologetically. "Besides, how did you guys know we left anyways?" Joe and I looked over at Kakashi. He seemed really interested in the clouds at that moment.

"Kaakaashiii." We said in an accusing voice.

"He was right to tell us! I don't want you to just disappear on us!" Kushina pulled us into a binding hug. "I'm going to miss having a full house. You better come back and visit!" When she let go, hints of tears were in her eyes.

Kakashi walk up to us next. "You guys are an interesting bunch. It will be kind of quiet with you guys gone. Will I see you guys again?" We both chuckled. Thinking the same thing as Joe I answered, "Yeah we will. We may not remember this the next time you see us, but we will meet again."

"Yeah, and if you see two girls laughing and one hitting a tree. . . then. . . to get their attention say something about the tree." Joe added. I shook my head at the memory.

"Alright. . . I guess this is good bye . . . for now." Joe and I looked at each other, then at Kakashi. Before he could react, we pounce on him and gave him a big hug. _Hey we may see him in a couple of minutes but he won't see us for a few years._

Kushina and Minato laughed at the awkward face Kakashi made. We let the poor guy go and laughed along with them.

"Well guess I'm next." We looked at Minato to give him our full attention.

"Good luck 4th!" Joe patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, good luck with the paper work. I've heard rumors about it." I added. Minato chuckled. "Thanks guys. Good luck in the future. As Kakashi and Kushina said, it will be quiet with you gone. Who else will start whole village parties?" We broke into laughter. Once we settled down, looked back at Minato.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asked us. We both nodded our heads and he smiled.

"Take care of _him_ for me. He's strong but from what I have seen his strength comes from the bonds that he has made. I know that your friendship will be a great help to him. Plus he is a knuckle head like his mom."

My eyes almost popped out of my head from shock. _What the hell is going on! Wait. . . don't tell me. . ._

"I'm so confused what do you mean _hi-_ !" Joe looked bewildered. Minato laughed at our reactions. Kakashi and Kushina just looked down right lost.

"How. . . . why. . . wait a second! You! You never erased your memories from the tower did you!" _Joe must be talking about the 4__th__ Naruto Shippuden movie._

Minato just winked. "What are they talking about Minato?" Kushina asked. "Something from a mission that I can't talk about." Kakashi looked skeptical then his eyes went wide.

"Sensei. . . you don't mean _that_ mission. . ." Minato just smiled.

"Wow look at that. Minato breaking the rules." I teased. Minato coughed. "Well I guess this is goodbye then."

"Don't worry about _him_, we will take care of it." Joe assured him. I nodded in agreement. We went up and gave him a hug. While hugging he whispered in our ears, "Thank you." We pulled back and he ruffled our hair. We then took a step back and scadoo to the future. The last thing we saw was the three of them waving with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>So we say good bye to the past. What do you think will happen to the girls now? What crazy stuff will they do next! Stay tuned! XD<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Yay new chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing thins hahaha.

Disclamer: I own nothing except the plot and Joe & Alasia.

Chapter 17

**~Joe's POV~**

When we got back to the present, we ended up right outside the big arena where the 3rd chunin exams are held. We could hear a huge crowd inside and saw some stragglers quickly run in.

"I guess the 3rd exam is about to start." Alasia pointed out.

"Yes! We didn't miss Naruto's fight!" I fist pumped in the air. Just then, I got an idea.

"Hey Alasia. . . let's make a big entrance. . . you know. . . to get everyone pumped up and what not." She smirked.

"What do you have in mind?"

**~Normal POV~ **

Naruto and the rest of the gennin were in the middle of the arena with Genma. He was telling them who will go first and showing a chart that stated who will fight with who and when.

"Alright, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga will fight first. You stay here. The rest need to go to the waiting room." The gennin were about to leave when. . .

**Bang!**

A huge cloud of dust appeared. In it were two figures.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people with in our nations"

"To announce the awesomeness of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Joe"

"Alasia"

"Team Kurama blast in of at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Hell yeah, that's right!"

*pose*

*insert cricket noise here*

"Team. . . Kurama?" Alasia turned to her partner.

"What? The fox is freekin awesome! Poor guy is terribly misjudged. Besides I don't see you coming up with a better name."

"Well maybe I d-"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP MESSING AROUND AND LET THE EXAM CONTINUE!" The two girls looked up to see Sarutobi standing with smoke coming out of his nose. He was pissed.

"Aw sorry 3rd. Didn't mean to bug ya." Joe said sheepishly.

"Yeah honest." Alasia added. "Just wanted to lighten the mood."

The Hokage sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright, just. . . go to your post please." The girls smiled and saluted.

"It seems you have some wild shinobi, Hogake-sama." 3rd walked back to sit next to the Kazekage.

"They may be like that, but they are very reliable shinobi." _If I'm right then they must have just gotten back from the past. Good thing Kakashi gave me a head's up when they left. _

~Back in the arena~

Joe and Alasia turned from the Hokage to face the gennin and Genma only to see all of them sweat-dropping.

"What?" Joe asked.

"You guys appear out of know where, give some weird speech and then get the Hokage to yell at you. Troublesome. . ." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oi! Not troublesome, just different. Besides, Shikamaru, it's people like us that make the world interesting." Joe poked his forehead.

"Hey!" Shikamaru put his hand to his head where Joe poked him.

"Come on Joe, leave poor Shika alone. We should let the first match start."

"Wait! Where have you guys been?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

Both girls looked at each other, not knowing what to say. _Oh you know, just chilling in the past with your parents and saw your dad become Hokage, that's all. Yeah can't say that. _Alasia thought.

"We. . . uh. . . training! We were doing some secret training." Joe ruffled his hair.

"Why didn't you bring me!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Because you were with Ero-senin. He is a much better teacher for you than us." Alasia gave him a smile. "Maybe next time."

Ok fine. To make up for it, you better make sure to watch my fight! I'm going to kick Neji's butt!"

"No you're not. It's not your destiny." Neji glared at them. Joe and Alasia walked over to the Hyuuga, giving him their own icy glare.

"If you knew, just half of what we know. . ." Alasia started.

"You would put your head between your legs and kiss you bum good bye." Joe finished. Both snickered, like they good see the pain he was going to be in and reveled in it, and walked away. Neji may have seemed unfazed but if you looked closely you could see his hands shaking slightly. _Those two are scary when they want to be. _Genma thought.

_I don't hate Neji, I just can't wait to see him get sense knocked into him. _Joe thought.

"Good luck Naruto!" Alaisa called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, kick his butt for me!" Joe raised her arm and gave him the thumbs up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Genma asked. They stopped and turned, giving him a questioning look.

"You guys are the examiners with me. I don't know why all three of us need to be here but it's what the Hokage wants." Said girls had a silent conversation, talking threw facial expressions. A trick they learned.

_Do you think the old man knows something's up?_

_Probably or he just wants us on guard since Pedo in on the loose. _

"Okay! Let's get started then" Joe went to stand next to Genma on his right, Alasia went to his left.

*cough* "Alright the same rules apply from the preliminaries, there are no rules. The fight ends when one of you dies or gives up. We will stop the fight if we think it is over." Both boys nod their heads in understanding.

"Round one, FIGHT!" Joe yells out. Alasia covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"It will be fun to watch you fall when you discover reality." Neji mocks. He moves into his fighting stance and smirks.

"Stop blabbering and fight!" Naruto shoots back with a determined grin plastered on his face.

They stand there, sizing each other up. Eventually Naruto makes the first move and creates a few Kage Bunshin.

"Go, Naruto, Go!" Joe whispers.

"You shouldn't be biased since you're an examiner, Joe." Alasia chuckled.

"Aw come on. Name one person who mastered Kage bunshin like that at his age. He even did it before he was a gennin!"

"Really?" Genma looked curious. Both girls smirked.

"Yep, I'm telling ya. When Naruto gets older, he will be a force to be reckoned with. I bet you anything his story will be a legend." Joe crossed her arms and continued to watch the match.

Alasia marched over to Joe and smacked her in the back of the head. "Idiot! You're talking too much again!" she hissed.

"Oops" She chuckled sheepishly.

Genma sighed. They turned their attention back to the match. Naruto was barely standing, he looked so beaten up. Neji was glaring at him.

"I will tell you the Hyuuga's destiny of hatred."

Everyone got tense. The Hyuuga's all knew what was coming. Alasia and Joe remembered this speech. It's the one all about Neji's background.

Neji raises his hands to take his head band off. He showed Naruto the cursed seal on his forehead and continued on with his story. (A/N I don't think I need to write his story everyone should know it hahaha ;) )

Once he was done telling everyone about his father, the Hyuuga put his head band back on.

"It's your destiny to lose to me. There is no doubt." Neji smirked.

"We won't know until it's over!" Naruto panted. "I don't know how much it hurt for your dad to die but believing that destiny is all decided just because of that is a huge mistake!"

Both Alasia and Joe reacted in subtle ways to what Naruto had said. Alasia's eyes saddened while Joe clenched her fists. Both were thinking back to what Minato had said before they left.

_We may not have been there for the first 12 years of his life but we will be here for some of the most important ones. We will keep our promise. _ Joe thought with determination resounding throughout her body.

_Poor kid. His father died when he was just a baby. He never had the chance to even know his dad. For Naruto and his parents, we will be there to help guide him in the right direction. I know Joe will make sure we do._ Alasia smiled at the last part of her thought. She was just as determined as Joe to keep the promise made.

"You're hopeless" Neji ran to Naruto, punching him in the gut. "Examiners, it's over. . . Humph loser."  
>Joe and Alasia's eyebrows twitched. Genma moved back slightly, feeling some killer intent leak form the girls next to him. It's a good thing they know what happens or Neji would be done for.<p>

"I-I won't run. I don't go back on my word." *cough* Naruto slowly stood up and raised his head to look at Neji. "There is no way I'll lose to a coward who complains about destiny and doesn't try to do anything about it!" Both girls had to restrain themselves from cheering for their favorite blond.

"An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing." Neji pointed at Naruto with rage. "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE BURDEN OF HAVING A SYMBOL YOU COULD NEVER GET RID OF!"

Joe growled lowly and crouched down a little. Alasia grabbed her shoulder to hold her back. When Joe looked up at her friend, she saw the furry in her eyes, and then turned her attention back to the boys. _The ignorant one is you, Neji. _They both thought.

Naruto slowly grabbed his stomach. He looked Neji strait in the eye. "Yeah. . . I can. . . so what?" He smirked. Both girls let out a breath they didn't realize they held.

Neji glared at the blond but he ignored it. Naruto continued to lecture him, trying to get through to the boy. When he was done talking, Naruto started to cough up blood.

"I closed all 64 chakra points. You can't use your chakra so how will you fight?" he paused. "You and Hinata's destinies are the same. Both will lose."

"Shut up! Stop using that Byakugan like it tells you everyone's destiny! I'm definitely going to beat you!"

You could see Naruto got an idea from the look on his face. It was almost like a light bulb lit up in his head. He put his hands together in a sign to gather chakra.

The girls knew what was coming but everyone else was shocked. Naruto tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. Neji used his Byakugan to look at Naruto's chakra flow. When he did, he jumped back in fear.

_Hmph, Don't say it didn't warn you. _Joe smirked. Alasia chuckled at the looked on her friend's face, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"He's using the Kyuubi's chakra isn't he?" Genma whispered. Both girls confirmed it with a nod.

Joe cupped her hands around her mouth and took in a deep breath. "FINISH HIM" she yelled in her best manly voice. Alasia burst out laughing while Genma shook his head. _these two are just plain weird. _

Concentrating on the fight, everyone could see that Naruto's speed doubled. Neji could barely follow his movements. Kunia's clashed, shuriken flew but it was the final confrontation that had everyone in suspense. A big cloud of dust cleared to reveal to big holes in the ground. Soon Neji climbed out of one. Everyone thought Neji had one when out of nowhere, Naruto came from under the ground and punching his opponent in the chin simultaneously.

"KO!" Joe yelled.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted. The crowd, amazed that Naruto won, started to clap and cheer for the boy. Alasia and Joe ran up to Naruto and glomped him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahh! Guys your squishing me! Hahaha" Both girls picked him up and ran around the arena yelling "HE WON! EAT THAT!" and "COME AT ME BRO!" The crowd started laughing at the girls and their wild display of victory. Up in the stands, Sarutobi shook his head and chuckled.

Genma walked over to Neji. "Heh, even a caged bird, if it's clever enough, will try to break its cage with its beak, never giving up its desire to freely fly in the sky. . . This time you have lost." He smiked as he looked up at the group running around.

Eventually the girls let Naruto go so he can go to the waiting room and walked back over to Genma. It was time for the next match!

* * *

><p>I was having a field day when I had Joe and Alasia say the team rocket motto hahaha not to mention having Joe yell out Mortal Kombat lines XD So what do you think? Was it to your liking? I will try to up the funny stuff more. I like to keep you guys smiling ;D *hint* reviews get me fired up to write more ;)<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Woo hooo! Another chapter done. This one gave me some trouble but ended up being fun to write in the end.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto but one day I will win the lottery and then I will XD hahaha

Chapter 18

"Hey Genma, who is fighting in the next match?" To be honest, I don't remember the order of the fights except that Naruto fought first and Sasuke fought last. It has been a few years since I read the chunin exam arch.

"It's Gaara Subaku and Sasuke Uchiha." That's not good. I immediately grab Alasia's arm and start shaking her.

"I thought he went last! What are we going to do!" I hissed. She grabbed me by the shoulders to stop me.

"Joe! Calm down. All we have to do is convince the Hokage to post pone their fight to make it the last fight." We could hear the crowd becoming restless. As we looked around, we caught site of Naruto and Gaara having a stair down. _It's kinda funny. One moment they are glaring at each other beating each other up and the next they become really close friends. haha_

She turned to Genma. "We are going to go talk the the Hokage about the next match. We won't take long." We then 'pooffed' up next to the two kages. There was already a shinobi there asking what they should do about Sasuke.

"We have no choice but to disqualify him. I'm assuming that's what you two came up here to discuss?" He lifted up his head to look at us properly.

"Yeah actually. You see. . . you _can't _disqualify him." Alasia tried to hint the underlining meaning. _He has to fight or things will get all messed up. _

"You see, this fight has to happen, if you catch my drift." Joe added. The Kazekage gave us a curious look. It felt like he was examining us, trying to figure us out. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hokage-sama, I must agree with them. You see all of the lords and I have come here just to see this fight. I mean, Sasuke is from _the_ Uchiha clan and the wind country would like to see our Gaara fight against him." The way the man's eyes lit up when he said Sasuke's name gave me an uneasy feeling. I could tell Alasia was feeling the same because she was giving said man a death glare. That's when I remembered. That was Orochimaru! _How could I forget!_

As I remembered this information, anger grabbed a hold on me. I guess I must have started to growl again because Alasia squeezed my shoulder as a warning. A cough from Sarutobi caught our attention again. He gave us a questioning glance before he spoke.

"It looks like we have no choice. We will move the fight until the end. Make sure you guys let Genma know and announce the next match." We nodded in understanding. I didn't like letting the creeper sit there without doing anything so I did what I do best, open my big mouth.

"Say, 3rd, would you want to know information about a person when the info means changing the future a little?" Alasia gawked at me. She opened her mouth to start yelling at me but I stopped her by holding up my hand and giving her a reassuring smile saying 'I got this'.

The old man thought about it for a minute. "Will the outcome of what happens be different? If not then no I don't want to know." His face was blank but his eyes held the message I needed to know. 'I get what you mean.' I nodded.

"Okay then just wondering." I put on my best grin. I turned to Alasia and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "We better get so the next match can start. Bye!"

"Interesting girls. Who are they? What clans are they from?" The fake Kazekage looked over to his ex-sensei.

"They are just two strong kinoichi. They don't come from any clan, at least one that I know of."

~In Arena~

"So what is going on?" Genma asked as we walked up to him.

"We are going to move the fight back and continue with everyone else." I informed him. Alasia was still too pissed off at me to say anything. He gave a nod of understanding and made the announcement so everyone else knew.

"I can't believe you did that. Now Orochimaru knows we are up to something!" Alasia spit out.

"I couldn't leave the old man hanging now could I? Besides, soon we will be spilling the beans anyway." I returned. My friend sighed and seemed to soften.

"Yeah, that's true. Just don't do that again."

The next fight was with Kankuro and Shino but the sand nin decided to forfeit, making Shikamaru's fight arrive.

Temari rushed from the waiting area using wind to glide down on her fan.

"Someone's in a rush." Genma commented. "Shikamaru, get down here!"

We looked up to see Naruto push him over the railing and saw him fall to the ground. Both Alasia and I started to giggle at the sight. Temari's lips pulled into a cocky smirk which led to her bad mouthing Shika. From the waiting room, everyone could hear Naruto shouting "Good luck".

Before anyone could react, the female blond ran towards the lazy nin and swung her fan down onto him, causing a big dust cloud to form. When it cleared, Shikamaru was standing on two kunai that were stabbed into the wall. "Ya know, I don't really want to fight. I don't care if I become a chuunin or not but I won't lose to some girl."

_Alright I admit, that was cool. _

With that, the battle of wits began. Both genin were more of the tactician type unlike Naruto and Neji who just dooked it out. It was impressive. Shikamaru was always three steps ahead of Temari. There wasn't much action since it was mostly them thinking it out. Eventually Shikamaru caught Temari by using the holes in the ground created by Naruto to stretch his shadow.

Temari was surprised to say the least. Both genin were walking toward each other (Temari copying his moves). She had her eyes closed in anticipation for what was to come. Shikamaru raised his hand as did Temari and . . .

"I give up."

"Huh?"

Everyone was shocked. Well except Alasia and I. We knew that was coming.

"I give up. I don't have enough chakra to keep the jutsu going. It sucks because I had about 200 moves planed out to finish this but it looks like I'm out of time."

Both of us chuckle while Genma smirked.

"Winner, Temari." He called out.

(**a/n** sorry about the fight being rushed. When I tried to write it out, it just wasn't working.)

Then next thing we knew, Naruto was running up to the tired boy.

"IDIOT!" Naruto pointed over and Shika.

"Shut up, you super idiot."

"Why did you give up!"

Before he could answer, we decided to but in.

"Good Job Shika. I wouldn't be surprised if you passed." I leaned my arm on his head.

"I agree. It was good thinking." Alasia patted him on the back. He gave us both a look that said 'troublesome'.

"I don't get it. He lost. How would he-"

"Don't worry about it. Let's concentrate on the next match." Shika smirked. It dawned on Naruto that Sasuke was next. His face broke into an excited smile.

"Oh yeah! Duck butt! He needs to hurry up though." I removed my arm from the Nara's head much to his relief.

"Don't worry he will come." Naruto was so sure. His eyes were full of belief in his friend. "But seriously what is that idiot doing?"

Right as he was asking that question, leaves began to dance around, completely encircling us. In the middle was a big ball of them, spinning around. Slowly the leaves started to fall, revealing one copycat jounin and emo kid standing back to back and hands in their pockets.

"Always got to make the flashy entrance, don't we?" I crossed my arms giving them an amused look. Alasia shook her head.

"Think they're so cool."

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi turned to look over at us.

"Name?" Genma walked up. He had a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha." His face was full of determination and energy not to mention the way he talked was dripping with cocky attitude.

"Man you are so late. I was thinking you weren't going to come because you were scared to fight me!" Naruto mocked. Shikimaru looked over at him giving a look screaming 'liar'.

"Don't get too worked up, Moron." Sasuke smirked.

"Okay enough you to, no one wants to see your lovey-dovy reunion." Alasia had a hint of an evil smile grace her face. I got on.

"Hey Genma do you think we can give these two a couple of minutes." I pointed at Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto needs to give his hubby a good luck kiss before the fight." I winked at Alasia who started laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S JUST. . . . aaaaaahhhh! So nasty!" Naruto shivered and started making vomiting noises. Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch as he glared at us, fists clenched at his sides.

"I don't even want to know what you guys think about half the time." He growled out. We just laughed and shrugged it off. I turned my attention to Kakashi only to see him starting to get mad.

"Did you guys not remember the last time?" He had that 'I'm going to kill you' smile on.

"Wait Kakashi!" _Got to think quick! _

"Wait!" He stopped and started to crack his knuckles. In the meantime, everyone who was near us all sweat dropped at our antics.

"Why should I?" He asked. Alasia looked at me, silently asking if I had a plan. I racked my brain for anything when I remembered. Slowly an evil smirk was revealed.

"Two words. . . Gay. Bar." That's right. From when we were in the past and messed with Kakashi. Remember he fell into the gay bar? Well let's just say he was stuck in there for a while "having some fun". I had one of my clones in the background who saw everything.

Immediately Kakashi paled causing my and Alasia's smirk to widen. The three genin looked confused. Genma raised a brow at his friend. No one said anything so I decided to push just a little more. Well more like I had a song pop in my head and I wanted to share.

"You!" I pointed at Kakashi. "I wanna take you to a gay bar. I want to take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!" I started to sing. Alasia and I both broke into a roar of laughter. And if you were wondering, that song was playing back then.

Kakashi shook his head, almost like he was trying to shake the memories out of his head. He then coughed and started toignor us. "I know we came in kinda flashy but we are late. Tell me, is he disqualified?" Everyone got serious. Alasia and I stopped laughing.

"Don't worry. We moved his match back. He is not disqualified. Geeze. Your tardiness is starting to rub off." Genma smirked.

We looked over at Sasuke to see him and Naruto looking up at Gaara.

"Don't lose to that guy." Naruto looked over at his best friend.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to gain his attention. Sasuke immediately looked over at him questioningly.

"I want to fight you too." Naruto had a serious determination written all over his face. With just as much determination Sasuke replied, "Yeah." The blond gave him a smile.

"Hey, does that count as a love confession?" I asked. Both boys twitched and yelled "NO!"

"Alright just asking. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Gaara, get down here!" Genma called out.

"Well guess we better get this started." Alasia sighed. Both Naruto and Shikamaru started leave as well as Kakashi.

"Things are about to get started." I whispered to Alasia.

"Yeah so be ready."

Gaara showed up and stood in front on Sasuke. His face was that of a . . . well. . . a psycho killer. He was smiling and it was creepy.

"Dude, That's creepy." I shivered.

"Begin!" Genma called. Gaara's sand quickly came out of his gourd making Sasuke jump back.

Gaara put his hand over his right eye and bent forward a little. "Don't be so angry. . . Mother."

"Yep, definitely creepy." Alasia nodded in agreement.

_And so it begins. _

* * *

><p><em>Oh boy things are going to start! What are Alasia and Joe going to do! hahaha guess you just have to stick around and find out ;) <em>

_So what do you think about this chapter? I love getting your reviews! They help me out a lot! :)  
><em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one. Things are finally getting started! XD**

Chapter 19

Gaara showed up and stood in front on Sasuke. His face was that of a . . . well. . . a psycho killer. He was smiling and it was creapy.

"Dude, That's creepy." I shivered.

"Begin!" Genma called. Gaara's sand quickly came out of his gourd at the same time, Sasuke jumped back.

Gaara put his hand over his right eye and bent forward a little. "Don't be so angry. . . Mother."

"Yep, definitely creepy." Alasia nodded in agreement.

_And so it begins. _

Any type of amusement left from earlier vanished from Alasia. "Joe."

"Yeah I know. Let's get started."

**~Normal POV~**

While everyone was concentrating on the fight, Joe and Alasia created multiple kagebushin that appeared all throughout the village. They also had a pair near Kakashi and Naruto as well as a miniature size go to the Hokage.

"This is the first time I've seen you guys so serious. What's wrong." Genma didn't look away from the fight in order not to draw attention to the two girls.

"Right now we need you to act like everything is normal. Let us take care of things. It's why the Hokage had us here with you." Alasia explained in a stern voice. Genma gave her a side glance but said nothing.

~In the stands~

In the stands, Naruto and Shikamaru ran to find Kakashi to try to stop the fight. They had just witnessed Gaara kill two people before he went onto the field. Naruto was worried that Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle it. He begged Kakashi to stop it.

"At this rate Sasuke will die!" The desperate blond pleaded.

Kakashi calmly turned his head and said over his shoulder, "Well. . . don't worry. We weren't late for nothing."

"Yeah, this time you actually have a legitimate excuse." Everyone turned to see Joe and Alasia standing a few feet away from the group.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Should you be down there?" Sakura questioned.

"Interesting. Why would you guys send shadow clones during the exam hmmm?" Kakashi raised his brow at the two girls.

"You guys. Is something the matter?" Gai started to put his guard up. _If they are taking action then something must be going on._ He thought.

Both girls looked around at the genin nearby, debating whether to say something in front of them. Before they could do anything however, everyone's attention was stolen by the two fighting genin.

Sasuke was up on the side of one of the walls while Gaara was inside a big dome of sand. The Uchiha did some hand seals then grabbed his left wrist and had his palm face down in front of him. Then chakra in the form of lightning formed around his hand.

"No way is that. . .?" Gai turned toward Kakashi.

"The reason I trained Sasuke is because he is the same type as me." Kakashi responded.

"Amazing! You can see the chakra around his hand." Sakura was aw struck.

"What is that!" Naruto eyes' were twice their normal size.

"Chidori. The only original jutsu in Kakashi's arsenal." Kagebushin Joe said.

"It's a special technique for assassination. Because the chakra is concentrated in the hand and the speed of the user, it produces a sound like a thousand birds coming towards you." Gai explained. Just as he finished his explanation, Sasuke penetrated Gaara's defense. It was quiet for a second until they heard screaming.

"WAAAAAAA! BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke broke away from the sand but was followed by a tan arm. It belonged to no human. It stretched out about 15 ft in order to grab Sasuke but he managed to get away. When It didn't get to the raven, it slowly snaked its way back into the ball of sand.

All four, the Jounin and clones, were on high alert.

"What was that?" Gai questioned as he turned to the two girls. Both of them were glaring and looked like they were ready to pounce any second. They didn't pay attention to Gai's question. All of a sudden, feathers were floating around.

"It's a genjutsu." Kagebushin Alasia warned

~Back on field~

"Joe, you ready?" Alasia started crouching down, ready to get into action.

Joe smirked. "Hell yeah"

Both girls pooffed back up to the Hokage. The old man looked surprised but before he could say anything, Joe got the revenge she has been waiting for.

"THIS IS FOR THE DAMN HICKY YOU FREEKIN PEDO!" She raised her foot and slammed it right in his groin. Orochimaru's eye bulged out of his head as he gasped from the pain. She continued to stomp on that same spot while yelling.

"YOU *stomp* WILL *stomp* NEVER *stomp* USE *stomp* THIS *stomp* AGAIN! *stomp*

She then elbowed him in the head, knocking him onto the floor. He was completely caught off guard. He never thought anyone would attack him while in disguise. "No more nasty pedo things for your little friend!" She stood there panting and glaring at him, her hands clenched at her sides. He was on the ground, bunch up around his hurting area, attempting to give Joe a glare but failing miserably.

"Feel better?" Alasia gave her an amused looked. Joe began to relax and smirked.

"Much." They turned to the Hokage.

"Listen, we can't talk for long. We just wanted to say Good luck." Both girls gave him a warm smile. It had a hint of sadness to it. He knew that look. He smiled back at them.

"Protect this village as much as you can."

"Like we said, we can't stop things from happening but we can lessen the damage." Joe said. They quickly gave him a hug. Then they left. Neither one liked goodbyes.

Oro eventually got up (finally getting over the pain.) and grabbed the Hokage, bringing him to the roof and having four sound shinobi put up a barrier.

While still in his hold, Sarutobi asked, "You want to start a war?"

"Exactly"

**BOOM!**

There was a blast outside near the village's gate. Things were thrown into complete disorder. The AMBU started to fight sand and sound nin. Joe and Alasia's clones came from all sides and joined in.

Temari, Kankuro, and their sensie landed next to Gaara.

"I want you guys to take Gaara out of here." The sand nin faced the examiner.

"Right." The sand siblings jumped over the arena's wall and ran.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke yelled in confusion.

"The exams are over. I want you to go after Gaara." Genma commanded, not taking her eyes off of the sand nin in front of her.

"But-"

"You are at a chunin level so I suggest you listen and make yourself useful." Genma gave him a harsh glare warning him that he means business. He didn't say anything but did as he was told and left.

~Over with Hokage~

Orochimaru tore off the fake skin on his face to reveal his identity.

"Orochimaru. . . I knew this day would come but you won't get my head so easily!"

"I told you . . . you should hurry and pick a 5th . . . because you will die here!"

~Over with Ibiki~

Two clones from Joe and Alasia ran to find Ibiki to report to him what was going on. Eventually they found him at one of the lookout posts along the wall around the village.

"Ibiki!" They called out, landing in front of the interrogator. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. He looked serious but a tad bit of fear in his eyes. They looked around at the other ninja to see that bit of fear in all of their eyes. _I wonder what they were talking about._ The clones thought.

"Report." He commanded.

"There are giant snakes at the eastern entrance to the village and about 100 sand shinbi have invaded to village." Alasia calmly informed. "There are also some sound ninja as well but not enough to cause a huge threat unlike the sand."

"We have dispatched multiple kagebushin around the village in order to counter them. We also have some holding back the snakes but they will need back up." Joe added.

"Have all shinobi move out and assume their positions. Get in contact with the commander of the east gate!" He commanded the ninja that were nearby. "Good work you two. Your clones will help with numbers and combat strength. It's a good thing you are here."

"Thanks. We are going to let our real selves know what is going on over here now." Joe smiled. Both clones dispelled leaving Ibiki behind.

~Over with Kakashi~

"So this is why you guys made the clones." Gai watched as the fighting unfolded.

"We couldn't tip any of the ninja off before hand or it would look suspicious. So we had our clones at the ready to make up for it. Sorry about that." Alasia informed.

"heh, I guess you guys can be serious." Kakashi teased.

"You of all people should know not to underestimate us." Joe gave him a teasing smile.

"Touché."

"Hey did you get that?" Joe asked Alasia.

"Yeah. Kakashi, Gai." Both men gave her their attention. "We have clones all over the village fighting off sand shinobi as well as the random sound nin. There are about a little more than 100 of them all together. There are also some giant snakes at the east gate." She paused giving each a serious look. "Be careful got it." They nodded in understanding.

"Ma ma Alasia, I didn't take you for the worrying type." Kakashi teased. He flashed his famous smile.

"Well duh! We're worried about you guys. Who wouldn't worry about their friends during a time like this?" Joe smack her hand on the copy nin's shoulder. He chuckled in response.

"Although, we technically know already that you guys will be okay since-"

"Joe I swear if you open that mouth one more time." Her glare was ten times scarier than any Uchiha's. Joe sheepishly laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

"We won't say anything but she is right Joe. You should be careful. We don't want other's knowing the kind of information you hold." Gai patted her on the back.

"I have been listening but I'm confused. What kind of information do you have?" Sakura looked at the clones then at Kakashi and Gai, expecting an answer.

"All right, let's get to work." Alasia clapped her hand to get our attention. _Can't let her know anything yet._ She thought.

"Let's go kick some honey bun!" Joe raised her fist in the air.

"Wait look over there!" Gai pointed to the left. It was where 3rd was fighting Orochimaru in the barrier. "Look who is inside!"

"Orochimaru!" Kakashi's eye widened. Out of nowhere, two sound ninja rushed in toward Sakura. Kakashi was quick on his feet and threw himself in front of the girl. He pushed the two enemies to the side by jamming kunai into their heads. Joe and Alasia, just for kicks (no pun intended) kick them, while the enemy was in midair, out of the stands.

"If this was football I would say that was a field goal." Joe laughed. Alasia shook her head at her friend's antics.

"Sakura, just stay there for a bit while we even the odds." Kakashi gave his friendly smile to the girl then went back to fighting.

"It looks like you could use a hand." Kakashi looked up to see the real Joe and Alasia. Now two of each girl was here.

"Only you two." Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura, I need you to release Naruto and Shikamaru from the genjutsu. I'm giving you an A class mission."

"You're sending them to go after Sasuke right?" The real Joe asked.

"Yeah. Sasuke is after Gaara and other's from the sand. Sakura I need you to wake Naruto and Shikamaru up and go after Sasuke." Kakashi uses his summoning jutsu and summons pakkun.

"Pakkun will be able to track Sasuke down."

"O-okay" Sakura crawled over to the boys and released them. Well released Naruto, because shika was pretending. Pakkun bit him to get him up.

"You would pretend to be asleep." Clone Joe shook her head.

"Great now there are more of you . . . troublesome.

"Wait Sakura, what's going on?" Naruto was still out of it so he didn't see the sound nin coming from behind.

**Bam!**

Before Naruto was hit, Alasia and Joe'clones double teamed and rammed him into the wall. They looked at each other and gave the 'not bad' face and nodded their heads.

"Okay guys listen up." Kakashi looked back at his students. "Here is your mission."

* * *

><p>Cliffy! hahaha although we all know what the mission is ;) So what did you think? Sorry if the whole clone thing was confusing. Please review! They always get me pumped to write more.<p>

Oh special announcement! I have started brainstorming a new story that you mite like. I have only started getting things together but so far it is making me excited to write it! Don't worry I will still keep up on this story with one chapter a week hahaha.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this is late! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Kakashi had just finished explaining the mission to the gennin as they ran out of the hole created by Alasia and Joe from when protected Naruto from the sound ninja. Both girls had told their clones to go and fight with the others, leaving them alone with Gai and Kakashi.

Joe looked over to where the hokage was fighting. She regretted the fact that she couldn't help the old man. Tears threatened to fall but she was stubborn and held them back. That didn't keep Kakashi from noticing.

"He's not going to make it isn't he?" Kakashi gave an expectant look and sighed. The girls felt a wave of guilt wash over them.

"Yes. I'm sorry but it has to happen. He knows and is willing to do it for the village." Alasia answered. She had a poker face on but you could see she was hurting. Joe clenched her fists and looked down. She couldn't look them in the face knowing that she is letting their precious leader die.

"I'm sorry." Joe whispered.

"All we can do now is trust your judgments and go with your plans since you know what will happen." Kakashi walked up and placed a hand on each of their shoulders trying to let them know it's okay. Gai gave them a smile. "Kakashi's right."

"Besides, it must hurt more knowing someone won't make it but still form a bond with them." Kakashi let go of their shoulders and ruffled their hair. "Now let's go protect our village." Both girls began to relax and gave a small smile.

"Right. Let's go!" Joe's energy kicked back into gear. "Glad to see you back to normal." The copy nin chuckled.

The group split up, Kakshi was with Gai and Joe was with Alasia. The girls threw themselves into the middle of the fighting in the village, both giving it their all to protect the place that has become a second home.

~With the Hokage~

"3rd!" Mini Joe clone hopped onto his shoulder and gabbed his ear to get his attention. Alasia was on his other shoulder doing the same.

"What are you doing here? Why did you send clones?" Orochimaru stopped what he was doing, curiosity flashing across his face.

"Listen, this guy is going to summon the 1st and 2nd hokages as well as the 4th. You can't stop all of them from coming so just stop him from bringing Minato." Mini Joe informed.

"Right and the way to defeat them is to seal them away. You're going to have to use the same seal the 4th used." Alasia's voice held a heavy tone when she told him about the sealing. Sarutobi's mood darkened even more as reality sunk in.

"I understand." – he sighed- "Keep an eye on the village for me and help the next hokage. This is my . . . last mission I'm giving you. Got it?" Both girls teary eyed nod.

"Good. Now go on. Let the real you know what I said." Both hugged the man with their tiny arms. Before they poofed away however. . .

"HEY YOU!" Joe pointed at the snake like man in front of them. "HERE'S A PROFFESY FOR YA. IN THREE YEARS YOUR GUNNA DIE SUCKER!" Alasia usually would try to stop her but this time anger got hold of her better judgment and let it happen.

He was taken by surprise. Orochimaru didn't expect some random kunoichi to go spouting out the future. . . unless it was a bluff. "Oh and what makes you so sure about that?" The creeper gave them a cocky grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Alasia crossed her arms. Before any more questions were asked, they gave the hokage one last hug and poofed.

~With Real Joe and Alasia~

"Don't worry old man. We got this."

"You know he is going to keep an eye on us now right?" Alasia gave Joe a halfhearted glare.

"I don't care what that pedo is going to do because he ain't going to live for long."

"True." With that, the girls continued fighting. Alasia and Joe were currently outnumbered but that didn't bother them. They stood back to back in the middle of sand shinobi. Instead of worrying, they looked over their shoulder and each other and smirked.

Before anyone could react, the two disappeared in a blur. Suddenly, sand nin were thrown around and being slammed into the ground. One sand nin looked around to see a blue paw print and the ground next to his foot. A second later, Alasia appeared in his line of vision, stabbing him in the gut then did a spinning kick and sent him flying.

"It's a good thing we set those up around the village before we left the past." Joe called to her friend as she took out another enemy.

"I guess you can have some good ideas." Alasia smirked.

While fighting, a flash of gold was seen out of the corner of Alasia's eye. Creating some clones and deciding that the clones could handle the enemy now, she signaled Joe to do the same and to fallow her then went in the direction she saw the gold.

"What's up?"

"I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I thought we should go fallow it."

Joe furrowed her brows. "What was it?"

"It was a flash of gold." Joe's eyes widened.

"You don't mean"

"I don't know what it was, that's why we are going to fallow it and find out." They continued to see the flash of gold periodically. It was almost teasing them. They ran after the mysterious gold flicker all the way to the Hokage monument. They landed on top where the saw someone in a cloak of pure white with gold around the edges. The golden material reflected the light of the sun making it seem as though it glowed. He held a tall staff that had a ring on top with six rings hanging of it. The could not tell who the person was because the hood was up so they couldn't see a face.

"I don't remember anyone like this in the manga. What the hell is going on?" Joe whispered to her friend. Before Alasia could answer the figure spoke.

"Don't worry about who I am just yet. I will tell you in due time. Just know that I am on your side." From the voice, they could decipher that the figure was a man. The voice was deep, calming but held authority that should never be questioned.

The man chuckled at the confusion so obviously shown on the girls' faces. "Here"- he reached into his cloak and pulled out two large scrolls. "You will need these on your journey. One is a scroll that will help you travel to the future. You can only use it at a certain point when I tell you to. The second is a summoning scroll. The summons should prove to be out of the world. I think you will enjoy them." He started to chuckle at the end.

He tossed the scrolls over to them. Alasia took the scroll that was for the time travel and Joe took the one for the summonings. Both of them were speechless. They didn't know if they should believe it or not.

_I don't believe this guy. Something seems fishy. _Joe thought.

"If you don't believe me then sign the summoning scroll and summon something. I assure you nothing is fishy." Joe whipped her head to face him. _What the hell! Can he read minds! _

"Only when reading them proves to be interesting. Your mind is quite funny to read." Alasia looked at Joe in confusion as her friend gawked at the mystery man.

"STOP READING MY MIND YOU CREEPER!" The man roared with laughter. He was bending over while gripping his sides.

"You are so funny to mess with!" Joe started to crack her knuckles and walk forward. Alasia grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Why should we trust you?" Alasia glared at the man.

The man stopped laughing and stood up straight. "Because I'm the one who can get you home as long as you help me here." Just then, he raised his staff and slashed through the air creating a gateway. On the other side was Alasia's room exactly how they left it. Both stood still, shocked into silence.

"I need you two to do something for me. Your job is to alter the 'story' and help balance things again. Basically you're giving the good guys a boost."

"So are you the reason why we are here, the reason why we can 'scadoo'?" Alasia asked

"Precisely. I cannot tell you any more information now but I will when the time comes. Now, sign the summoning scroll. I want you two to use the summons to take out all of Konoha's enemies out while keeping Konoha nin safe. Any wounded, I want you to take to the hospital. Got it. We won't make any big changes yet." His tone was serious, not leaving any room for questions.

They nodded and opened the scroll. They both signed the contract then closed it. "Good. I have to go now but I will be back to tell you what you have to do next soon. Good luck." Then he vanished.

"What. . . the hell just happened."

"I have no Idea."

* * *

><p>Yay plot development! Who is the mystery guy? Let's see if you can guess! hahahahaha Please review! I always enjoy reading them!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! So I read your guesses on who the mystery man is. They were all really good guesses! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! **

Chapter 21

"So are you the reason why we are here, the reason why we can 'scadoo'?" Alasia asked.

"Precisely. I cannot give you any more information now but I will when the time comes. Now, sign the summoning scroll. I want you two to use the summons to take out all of Konoha's enemies out while keeping Konoha nin safe. Any wounded, I want you to take to the hospital. Got it? We won't make any big changes yet." His tone was serious, not leaving any room for questions.

They nodded and opened the scroll. They both signed the contract then closed it. "Good. I have to go now but I will be back to tell you what you have to do next soon. Good luck." Then he vanished.

"What. . . the hell just happened."

"I have no Idea." Joe slowly shook her head.

"Get a move on you two." His voice echoed around them. They turned around looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

"You know, I would make a joke about hearing God right now but somehow I feel like it wouldn't be a joke." Joe scratched the back of her head.

"Well we better get started then." Alasia bit her thumb, making it bleed a little and did the hand signs to for the summoning. She slammed her hand down on the ground and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. Joe leaned forward in anticipation. She couldn't help but be excited and wonder what animal they made a contract with.

When the smoke cleared, they got another surprise. There stood . . . a yellow shovel and a red bucket.

". . ."

~5 minutes later~

". . ."

"Well. . . at least we can make sand castles if we ever go to Suna. Hey! Maybe we can play with Gaara, you know when he's not all psycho and what not!" Joe chuckled. Alasia slowly stood up and walked away without looking back or saying a word.

"You know if you talk to us we could help you."

"Yeah!" The look of shock on the two ninja's faces is indescribable. They looked at the shovel and bucket only to see FACES!

"Wait a second. . . no it can't be."

"Joe. . . I think it is." The two talking objects gave the girls hug smiles and laughed.

"I'm shovel and this is pail. It's nice to meet you!"

"HOLY CRAP IT'S SHOVEL AND PAIL FROM BLUES CLUES!" Joe pointed at the two talking objects with one hand while holding her head with the other.

"No offense but what was that hooded guy thinking. How the hell is a shovel and pail going to help us fight ninja?" Alasia shook her head and sighed

~In the village~

"Crap! We need back up! All of Joe and Alasia's clones are left with the wounded and we are running out of man power!" A konoha ninja yelled to his team leader. They were currently fighting the giant snake and other enemy ninja.

"I can send for back-" another shinobi was interrupted by the sudden vibrations coming from the ground. All of the shinobi there stopped at the sound of pounding in the distance. It was coming closer at an alarming rate.

"THE FUN HAS AAA-RIIIIIIVVED!"

"Joe, you're weird."

" hehehe I know."

~Joe POV~

The look on everyone's faces when we showed up was priceless! Of course showing up on a giant blue dog would surprise anybody. No, you didn't read that wrong, we are currently sitting on a _giant_ _blue_ dog.

_Flashback_

"_Don't worry! We have another form!" Shovel gleefully explained. Shovel nodded to pail then a white light surrounded them. When the light dispersed, a golden katana and blood red sheath were gleaming in the place shovel and pail just was. _

"_Well I'll be damned." Joe had the 'not bad' look on her face. _

"_We should be able to help like this." The sheath, Pail said. Alasia picked them up. She tied Pail onto her back and slip shovel inside. She then looked over at Joe and smirk with excitement in her eyes. _

"_Let's go." _

"_Wait! I want to summon something!" She bit her thumb, drawing blood and copied the hand signs that Alasia had used. She slammed her hand on the ground and with a big pop and a huge cloud a smoke, Joe found herself sitting on top of a giant blue dog. _

"_Wow! Looks like I'm finally summoned! Hi up there! I'm Blue!" _

End of Flashback

"Hey Alasia, you ready to try out that sword of yours?" I glanced over and smirked.

"Hell yeah." She returned the smirk. Shovel and Pail started giggling in excitement.

With great enthusiasm, Alasia jumped off of Blue and started wiping the floor with the ememy. "I'll leave the snake to you!" She called out. I gave her a quick nod then turned my attention to my new companion.

"Alright Blue, Let's take this thing down." I gave her a quick rub behind her ear.

"Okay! What's the plan Joe?" She looked over her shoulder. I contemplated for a moment.

"Well for now, I want you to immobilize it. I will think of how to take care of it from there. Think you can handle that?" She turned her head toward the snake and bared her teeth, growling. "No problem." I grabbed onto her fur as she leaped into action. She really was quite vicious when in the heat of battle. She latched onto the middle head of the giant snake with her teeth as she ripped it's left head off with her claws. The scaly monster gave out a shriek that echoed over the village.

"Well looks like I don't need to worry about taking care of anything." Blue's body vibrated from her chuckle. Since it was clearly obvious she could handle the situation, I jumped off her back and joined Alasia in the frenzy. Once safely on the ground, I created more clones and immediately went into action.

"Joe! Some of my clones released. Your clones should be doing the same soon." Alasia yelled as she stabbed a guy in the chest. Just as she pulled her sword out, I got the information from my clones. It seems that the rest of the village is secured. Also Naruto and Gaara or should I say Shukaku are now fighting.

"Sweet! Let's hurry and finish this!" I maneuvered to the side, dodging a bunch of scales that came flying. "Blue be careful! You almost hit me with those damn scales!"

"Sorry!" I saw Blue take that thing down right before dodging a punch from a Shinobi from Suna. I saw an opening so I grabbed his head and shoved it into the ground.

"Retreat!" All of a sudden, the Sand ninja started running for the border. The invasion was finally come to a close.

~2 Days later~

It's the day of Third's funeral. Alasia and I sit on top the carving of his head engraved on the side of the mountain over looking the village. Down below we could see everyone gathering, mourning for the loss of a great leader, friend, family member, and teacher. It was raining that day. It seemed as though the heavens were crying. I could help but shed some tears of my own. I was glad the rain hid them.

We sat there quietly, wanting to have a moment of silence for the man we have come to know and respect. Neither of us wanted to talk in fear of ruining the moment.

_Good bye old man. It was an honor to meet you. We will look after the village so no worries. _

After a few more minutes, Alasia spoke. "If I remember correctly, Jiraiya should be taking Naruto to get Tsunade soon." She kept looking out over the village with a calculating look in her eyes.

"Right. That also means Itachi and Kisame should be paying a visit too." I stopped watching the villagers down below, turning to Alasia. "So what's the plan?"

"Divide and conquer."

~Next day~

~Alasia's POV~

The plan was to split up so we have someone keeping an eye on Naruto and Jiraiya and another person looking out for Itachi and Kisame. I sent Joe to find Jiraiya. I figured she would enjoy being with him and Naruto. Besides, can't have Joe running her mouth again in front of Akatsuki members. _If I find Kakashi then I should be able to find Itachi eventually. _

Sure enough, I found Kakashi talking to Kurenai and Asuma in front of a little restaurant and inside were two men with black cloaks with red clouds. _Bingo! _

"Hey Guys." Kakashi looked up and waved his hand. Both Kurenai and Asuma waved as well.

"Yo. Where is Joe? This is the first time I have seen you guys apart." Kakashi asked. Asuma and Kurenai also looked curious. I shrugged.

"She had to do something." I gave them a 'can't say what' look then quickly glanced at the two rouge nin near by. All three of them caught on. Asuma quickly changed the subject.

"So Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi gave a quick glance behind him into the restaurant. "Nothing much. I'm here waiting for Sasuke."

"Hey Kakashi Sensei. It's unusual for you to be first." _Speak of the devil. _Sasuke walked toward us. He looked pretty relaxed with his hand in his pocket. _If only he knew that Itachi is right there. . . or was. _When I looked back into the restaurant, Itachi and Kisame were gone.

~Joe's POV~

So Alasia and I decided to split up for now. It is a less conspicuous plan then have us in two places at once using kage bunshin.

"Now if I was Jiraiya, where would I be . . . oh duh! The hot springs!" I smacked my forehead at the simplicity of the answer. So I ran over there as fast as I could to make sure I didn't miss him.

When I got there, he wasn't alone. The two old council people were there with him. _I never did like those guys. I can't even remember their_ _names _

"Jiraiya, we need a strong leader and since you are one of the Sannin, we feel that you should be the Hokage." The old lady emotionlessly said.

"I object!" All eyes turned towards me as I walked up next to the Sage. "Who are you and what authority gives you the right to say anything on the matter?" The old guy sneered. The old hag nodded in agreement. I swear I saw Jiraiya roll his eyes.

I crossed my arms and cocked my brow. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. . . oh well if you don't know then that's too damn bad. I don't feel like talkin' " Both of them growled in annoyance. "Alright I'll tell ya geez. Don't get you panties in a bunch. My name is Joe and my partner, who isn't here at the moment, is Alasia. We are both special intel. Jounin. There should be information about us in the Hakage's office if you want to know more." I sighed.

Both of them looked at me with suspicion. ". . . Fine. Now tells us why you object the notion of Jiraiya being Hokage?" I looked over at Jiraiya, giving him a smile and a wink. "This perv wouldn't make a good Hokage. It just isn't his thing. Besides, he is too good at collection info for the village while on his travels."

"Then who would be Hokage if not him?"

"Tsunade. I can bring her here. She is just as capable as I am." The Sannin cut in. Both councilmen pondered over the idea and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine but we want AMBU to go with you." The old stupid lady informed.

"No need for that. Me and my partner can go." I gave them my best smile. I clapped my hand on the pervy-sage's back. He chuckled next to me.

"I would also like to take someone else with me if that's alright." He added.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! Itachi is back! hahaha<p>

I am pretty satisfied with this chapter. What do you think? Your opinions our always a big help. Thanks for reading! \(^_^)/


	22. Chapter 22

**Woo hoo! here is chapter 22! I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 22

~Alasia's POV~

Here I am, hiding in a tree, watching Kakashi and Itachi staring each other down. Right now, Itachi was standing on a river with Kakashi blocking him, saving Kurenai. Asuma is on land with Kakashi's clone in between him and Kisame.

Asuma and Kurenai had fallowed the Akatsuki members to a river nearby in the village. I went after them, knowing what was about to happen. After a little fighting between the pairs, Kakashi stepped in and helped which leads to where we are now.

"This is surprising. These were the two suspicious people down at the tea shop. I didn't think it was Itachi Uchiha and the mysterious hidden mist ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki. Am I right?"Kakashi continued to glare at the two criminals.

"Well, well. I'm honored. You know my name." Kisame smirked.

"But, you weren't surprised at all, were you Alasia?" His clone looked up in the general direction I was in. I rolled my eyes and jumped down from my perch beside the masked nin.

"No, I wasn't." I sighed. I looked from Kisame to Itachi, noticing the glare the Uchiha was giving me. "Long time no see, Itachi."

~Joe's POV~

"So where is Alasia? You guys are never apart." Jiraiya and I were walking to the ramen shop, looking for our blond haired knuckle-head.

"She's welcoming an old friend of ours back." I laugh a little at my lame joke I knew only I would get. Jiraiya cocked a brow but didn't push for more info because we had reached our destination.

"Hey Naruto!" I quickly grabbed the kid and gave him a noogie. He laughed while pushing me off. I could hear the sage chuckling behind us at our antics.

"Joe! Ero-Sannin!"

~Alasia'sPOV~

Well, this is awkward. All I want to do is give the poor guy a hug since I know the truth but that would blow his cover and pretty much ruin everything. _Damn it Itachi! _

"I haven't seen you in 15 years. . . and you haven't aged one bit." His glare intensified. _First, he doesn't know I know the real reason he killed the clan. Second, me not aging probably does look sketchy. _

Thankfully, before more questions were brought up about me, Kakashi intervened.

"Keep your guard up. He was the head of AMBU at the age of 13." Kakashi released his clone, focusing on the Uchiha. Before anyone could react, Kakashi had raised a water barrier around himself as shuriken flew from all sides. They were all effectively blocked. Afterwords, Kakashi slowly put the wall of water down, glaring at Itachi.

"Your penetrating eye is remarkable as expected, Kakashi . . ." My eyes widened as an Itachi clone appeared behind Kakashi, stabbing him in the back. "Isn't that right?" The clone finished.

~Meanwhile in the village~

"Hey Joe, where is Alasia?" Naruto looked around for said person.

"She had to do something really quick. Don't worry about it." I took a big bite of ramen and letting out a satisfied sigh. _God I love this stuff!_

"So what are you and Ero-Sannin doing? You guys usually aren't with each other." He stopped eating his 4th bowl of ramen to look at us. I look over at Jiraiya giving him the 'this is your job so you answer' look.

~Back with Alasia~

Oh boy. I just pissed off Itachi big time. Who knew that my eye, gekegenkai (a/n spelling?), glowing eyes thing would be immune to the sharigan! Of course Itachi was already annoyed since he didn't stab Kakashi, but kakashi's clone earlier.

What happened was Itachi was about to use the Mengekyo sharigan so Kakashi told everyone to close their eyes. ( he didn't have to tell me twice). Then I remembered what itachi was going to do to Kakashi, pull him into the genjutsu called tsukiyomi. It's the one where you are tortured for 72 hours. If I had just gotten to this world I wouldn't have done anything but since I have had the time to become close friends with Kakashi, I didn't want him to go through it.

I quickly activated my glowing eyes and jumped in front of Kakashi, shielding his one sharigan eye. To both Itachi's and my surprise nothing happened to me. Of course Itachi then gives me the Uchiha glare of death, so to hide any fear I had, I gave him a smug smirk.

Kisame walks over to Itachi's side with a questioning look but he just ignores the taller man.

"You here for Sasuke, right?" Kakashi askes. Before Itachi can answer, I cut in.

"No. He is after the 4th's legacy, Naruto." _Well really he is here to threaten Danzou so he doesn't hurt Sasuke but can't say that out loud no can I?_

I continue to keep eye contact with Itachi, noticing his glare intensify slightly."What, surprised that I know what your motive is . . . little 'Tachi?" Okay so pushing his buttons with the old nickname Joe used probably wasn't the best idea but . . . oh who am I kidding it's just fun messing with Uchihas.

"You're after Kyuubi aren't you?" Kakashi accused. "Don't think we don't know. Your organization is Akatsuki isn't it?" Kakashi opened his eyes but kept his eye down on the water we were standing on.

"Kisame. . . take Kakashi and Alasia out. It's time for these people to disappear." _Ah damn! _

Kisame whipped out his giant sword and ran toward us. I moved in front of him, getting ready to summon Shovel and Pail when all of a sudden a green blur came out of nowhere and kick Kisame in the head, sending him flying.

"What the hell!" Kisame yelled out, landing a few feet away. "Who the hell is this?"

"Konoha's prideful green beast, Maito Gai!" Gai stood in front of me. He stood tall and proud with one hand behind his back and the other held up in front with his palm facing him. _Boy am I glad to see him. _

Just then, a wave of exhaustion hit me like a ton of brick and the next thing I know I was falling and everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~Normal POV~

Joe was sitting in the hospital next to a sleeping Alasia. Jiraiya and Naruto were both with her. They had spent the last 20 minutes calming her down, reassuring that her friend would be okay. They had gotten news from Kakashi about what had happened as they were leaving the Ramen shop. Joe went into a panic and ran as fast as she could to the hospital. They followed after her and had found her by Alasia's bed sobbing her eyes out.

Joe was sitting with her head down, looking at the floor in deep thought. Naruto watch her as her facial expressions changed from guilt to worry to anger and then back to guilt.

_I have never seen her so down before. _ The boy thought.

"Joe, get that look off your face. It's not your fault. Besides we knew no one was going to get seriously hurt. I just passed out. Now stop. I don't like it when you're like that." All heads snap in the direction of the girl lying down. Relief washed over everyone in the room.

Joe pounced on her friend, squeezing her in a huge hug. "Damn it! Don't scar me like that! I swear if I ever see that damn weasel, I will beat the crap out of him! Just you wait! He will be begging for mercy once I'm done with him!" Jiraiya chuckled, happy to see that everything was okay and Naruto's biggest smile was plastered on his face. He too was glad that his new friends were okay.

"Common Joe, don't be like that. He doesn't know that we _know_. Besides it would looked suspicious if he didn't attack." Alasia said as she pushed her friend off her so she could breathe. As Alasia was pushing her off, she notice Jiraiya giving her a questioning look. _What does she mean by that? _ He thought.

"Yeah well, he better feel guilty about it and I'm still going to kick his butt when I see him again." Joe 'hmphed' and crossed her arms. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Alasia. . . what made you pass out? I heard that you didn't do any serious fighting."

"I'm not sure. I have a theory but I'm not 100% sure about it. You see, when Itachi activated his sharingan, I used the glowing eyes thing. I should have been caught in his genjutsu when I shielded Kakashi but I wasn't. I think, but I'm not sure, that it was because of my eyes. I think they can block the effects of the sharingan but it takes a lot of chakra and energy for some reason."

"Wait. . . that sounds really confusing." Naruto stood next to Joe. He had crossed his arms and was pouting from the lack of understanding.

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Joe ruffled his hair.

"I want you two to be careful when it comes to that guy." The sage gave them a warning look. It was the kind of look a parent would give their kid.

Joe, trying to liven the atmosphere asked "So, who's up for a trip?"

* * *

><p>Yay! now they are off to get Tsunade! I actually can't wait to bring her into the story! hahaha. XD I would love to here what you thought about the chapter! Love you guys!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! Chapter 23! Thank you for all the reviews! They always get me excited to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 23

"On the road again. . . can't wait to get on the road again."

"JOE IF YOU KEEP ON SINGING, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL-"

"Sorry. . . . . . 99 bottle of beer on the wa-"

"THAT'S IT!" Jiraiya and Naruto watched as Alasia chased Joe around as they walked along the path. They had left the village a while ago and were on their way to get Tsunade.

While the girls were busy, Naruto asked Jiraiya a question he was anxious to know the answer to. " Hey Ero-sannin, why are you the great toad sage bringing me along? Do I have a hidden talent! I'm right aren't I!"

The older man paused before answering him. " The 4th Hokage was my apprentice. You resemble him in a funny way." Naruto eyes brightened as a smile slowly grew on his face.

"Resemble. . . riiiiight." Joe appeared on the man's left, giving him a wink. "Kinda like how they look exactly the sa-"

Alasia quickly moved and elbowed the female troublemaker in the stomach. "Don't even think about it." Joe rubbed where she was hit with a pout on her face. Naruto was too busy jumping up and down, excited about being similar to his hero, to pay attention to what Joe was saying.

Eventually, the group arrived at an inn for the night. They had decided to share one room to keep down on the money spending.

"That pervy-sage. Shouldn't he be helping me train instead of chasing after girls?" Naruto pouted on the bed. Earlier, Jiraiya spotted a woman that gave him a flirtatious look and he practically ran after her.

"Aw don't worry Naruto! I bet you will be learning something really powerful from him in no time!" Joe was by the other bed across from him going through her bag. Alasia walked out of the bathroom when she joined in the conversation. "Yeah and you will be kicking that Uchiha's butt really soon." She gave him a smirk.

Joe nodded her head and smiled when a thought stuck her. Alasia watched as Joe's face paled and a look of dread washed over her. "Joe? What's wrong?"

Just then a knock on the door was heard. Joe's eyes widened. She let one word escape her lips. "Uchiha." Alasia's eye's widened then turned into a glare.

"That must by that stupid pervert. I'll get it." Both girls jumped up and dived for the door.

"NO!" They both yelled. Naruto stepped back in surprise, confusion written all over his face.

"Alasia, we need to stall until Jiraiya gets back and make sure Sasuke doesn't get to hurt." She whispered.

"Right. On the count of three we quickly open the door, get threw and close it without Naruto getting out. Ready?" Joe nodded.

"1. . . 2. . . "

"3!" They both spun around and threw the door open. Unfortunately Itachi blocked their path, keeping them from exiting. Joe decided to do some quick thinking.

"Little 'Tachi! How are you! You grew up so much! Look at the handsome devil you are!" She slung her arm around the man's shoulders and started to lead him away from the door. Needless to say, Kisame was shocked and Alasia sweat dropped.

In one swift movement, Itachi had Joe pinned to the wall, squeezing the life out of her.

"Joe!" Alasia went to help her but Kisame blocked her path, snickering at her. Naruto walked out behind her shocked at what he was seeing.

Joe stuggled against the Uchiha's grip, clawing at his arms, trying desperately to get him off. Itachi only tightend his grip.

Alasia quickly summoned shovel and pail. They were already in their fighting mode.

"Interesting sword you've got there." Kisame said.

"Shut up!" Alasia growled. "Naruto, I want you to stay back. These guys are after you because of Kyuubi." She looked over her shoulder at the blond to make sure he understood. She saw him nod his head. When she was turning away, she saw another person come around the coner. "Shit!"

"It's been a while, Sasuke." Itachi's cold voice sent shivers down her spine. Thankfully because Sasuke arrived, creating a distraction, Itachi's grip loosened and dropped Joe onto the ground. She sat there panting, her eyes closed tight from the pain on her neck. _Freaking ridiculous. Can't even handle something like this without getting hurt. _Joe silently fumed.

"Itachi Uchiha, I will kill you!" Sasuke's eye were filled with pure rage and hate. With his Sharingan activated, he got ready to attack.

"Sasuke! Listen to me *pant* this is no time *pant* to go after your brother! *pant* you can't beat him yet!" Joe tried to reason with the youngest Uchiha while catching her breath. He didn't listen. To him, he and Itachi were the only ones in the room at that moment. He created his chidori and charged forward. Naruto and Kisame all got out of the way as Sasuke got closer. Alasia quickly made her way over to Joe. Before she could see if her friend was okay, a loud explosion was heard and a dust cloud covered the area. When it cleared, everyone could see a huge whole in the wall, leading to the outside. Quickly, Itachi grabbed Sasuke and pinned him down.

_Shoot! This is not good. I'm going to help Sasuke out! _Naruto quickly started to gather his chakra gaining the girls and Kisame's attention. They could feel the kyuubi's chakra as well as his own.

"Naruto don't!" Alasia called out just has the shark man slashed his sword down. Naruto paused, a look of bewilderedness on his face.

"My Samehada eats up chakra. Now that you can't do any jutsu, you shouldn't be any more trouble. First of all should I chop of a leg or an arm." Kisame raised his sword again, ready to strike.

"Not on my watch!" Alasai jumped up, summoning Shovel and Pail, and blocked his sword. Kisame did out strengthen her so it was hard to push back. Then behind her, a big toad appeared giving her support. Jiraiya came walking with the woman from earlier unconscious on his shoulder, claiming how no woman can seduce him and his awesomeness.

_That's it! _Joe quickly stood up and screamed. "STOP!" Everyone froze and looked at her. Oh boy she was fuming! She glared at Itachi and Sasuke giving the weasel the 'if you don't get your hands of him, I will make you wish you were never born' look. Everyone in the room took a step back from her. Itachi reluctantly let go of his brother. Before Sasuke could do anything, Joe gave him a warning look saying to step away from Itachi. He did as he was told.

"Now listen up! I am tired of all this secrecy 'I'm not going to tell you important information to keep you safe' bull crap!" She started pointing at the group in front over her.

"Joe. . . you're not going to do what I think you are going to do, right?" Alasia gave her a questioning look.

"Exactly." Alasia's eyes widened. "Sasuke, Itachi was forced to kill the Uchiha clan by the elders because they were greedy sons of a guns and wanted to start a civil war to gain power. Itachi left you alive because he loves you too much. He made himself seem like a criminal so that the Uchiha's honor would still be intact and you could become stronger and get revenge." The shock on everyone's faces would have made anyone laugh if the situation wasn't so intense. "Jiraiya don't think you're off the hook. Naruto, Jiraiya is your Godfather. Your parents are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage. They didn't want to tell you anything because they didn't want your father's enemies to come after you. The did it to protect you." She did the hand qutations around protect. "What a great job that did. Instead, you got Akatsuki coming after you. I digress, Jiraiya gave your father the name Naruto from his first book. He is your last family member. So Jiraiya start taking care of him!" Joe's adrenaline was going crazy now that she was just letting it all out.

"And another thing," She walked up to Naruto, and pointed at his stomach. "Kurama! I know you are listening! You treat this boy with respect. You hear me! He is going to one of the few humans who consider you a friend in the near future. That could happen faster if you fix that stupid attitude of yours! Is there anything else people should know! No? Yes?"

"I think you have said quite enough. Don't you think?" Joe felt a hand cover her mouth and an arm around her waist, holding her back. Everyone looked and saw a man in a hooded cloak with a tall staff. The man chuckled. "You really do know how to run that mouth of yours."

* * *

><p>Joe lost it! How is this mess going to get resolved! Find out next chapter in Did We Just Scadoo!<p>

Just a little warning, the next chapter may come late because I am leaving Thailand to go back to America and it may take time to get used to things again. ( I have been away for a year hahaha) Don't worry it wont be too late ;) Thanks for all of your support! :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. Things have been crazy with me coming back to America and getting ready to graduate but you don't want to hear all about that. You want to read the next chapter! So here it is! Sorry it is a little short. The next one will be longer. I promise! Enjoy!**

Chapter 24

~Joe'sPOV~

So here I am with that same mystery dude from before covering my mouth as I realize what I had just done. I revealed a lot of info that shouldn't have been put out there. On top of that, it was in front of Kisame, who reports back to Tobi. I'm in some deep crap right now, really deep crap.

"Are you calm now?" The man behind me asks. I nod my head and he slowly lets go.

"Uuuh let's just forget I said that." I let out a shaky laugh. I got looks of shock, anger, and one of 'I'm thinking of an evil plot' face.

"No way kid. Just the fact you know so much is interesting. You are coming with us." Kisame tightens his grip on his sword and gets ready to come after me when Alasia, Jiraiya, and surprisingly Itachi shield me from him. The hooded dude put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Well Itachi, it's good to see you come to your senses." Alasia smirked.

"No use in acting like a bad guy when the secret is out." He sighed.

"A-aniki?" We all look over to see a very confused Sasuke. Naruto was already by his side awkwardly trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't explain everything now. Next time." He gently poked Sasuke in the forehead like he has done so many times before and gave a sad smile.

"Itachi, I don't know what you are doing but it should be interesting to fight you so I don't really care." Kisame's excitement grew.

"Listen Joe, I am going to wipe there memories. They can't know this information yet. It is just too soon. Don't worry there will be a time when you and Alasia can reveal the truth. I promise." The man behind me whispered in my ear. I sighed and nodded my head in understanding but I gave him a look the clearly stated 'you better let me tell them eventually'. I heard him chuckle then felt a wave of chakra flow from behind.

For a second, all of their faces, except Alasia's, were blank. Itachi slowly moved over to Kisame like nothing ever happened. Alasia and I turned to the powerful mystery man. "I want you guys to pretend like that didn't happen. No one should remember anything. I know it will be hard but let things play out for now. I'll let you know when it is time to change things." He revealed his lower half of his face and gave us a smile. From just that we could gather that he was young or at least he looked it. His smile was a nice smile that was filled with reassurance. He patted us both on the head and left in a cloud of smoke.

Then slowly everyone came to. Alasia and I watched as everything unfolded just like how it was supposed to be. Naruto finding out Akatsuki was after him, Sasuke getting beat by Itachi, and both Akatsuki members slipping away from Jiraiya.

The best part that lifted our spirits was when Gai came from nowhere and yelled "Dynamic Entry!" and kicked poor Jiraiya in the face. We vowed never to let the old pervert live it down.

Since Sasuke was knocked out from the Itachi fiasco, Gai carried him back to the village. Of course we gave him the lowdown on what happened before he left. Every one said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions. Time to find Tsunade!

On the way to the next village, Naruto was thinking about what Itachi had said earlier.

"What is it?" Jiraiya noticed the young ninja had stopped walking. Naruto had a contemplative look on his face. "Those guy, what are they after me for? You know don't you, Ero-Sennin?"

The white haired man sighed and looked to Alasia and me, hoping that we would help with the explanation. Both of us gave the 'don't look at me' look. He turned back to Naruto, seeing he had the boy's full attention.

"Those guys aren't so much as after you as they are after what's inside you." Naruto looked down and put his hand over his stomach. "This? What is this thing anyway? This is the monster that attacked Konoha right? That's why everyone is scared of it but why do those guys want it?" I scowled when he said monster. _Poor Kurama, always misunderstood._

"Kyuubi is a monster that has been appearing time after time . . . a monstrous demon hell bent on destruction. It was one of the disasters that the people of old would fear." Jiraiya paused and closed his eyes. Naruto looked down to the side, affected by the heavy atmosphere.

"They are probably trying to control the Kyuubi's power." I quickly whipped her head to face Alasia. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't think she would give away information so quickly after what just happened. Alasia kept a poker-face as she looked Jiraiya in the eyes. He paused for a moment then nodded his head in agreement. "That's what I was thinking but I wasn't sure." He turned to Naruto. "Those guys will continue to go after ya. It's a destiny you will have to face but when that happens I'll be there to protect yo-"

"And that's exactly why I have to become stronger." Naruto cut him off, giving him a confident and determined grin. Alasia and I nodded our heads in approval. I smiled a big, goofy grin. "So let's go get this Tsunade lady so she can fix Sasuke and then you can train me!"

"Ah Naruto, the faithful and loving boyfriend." I grinned wildly as I watch Naruto's and Jiraiya's reactions to my comment. Naruto turned as red as a tomato and started yelling like a banshee and poor Jiraiya paled. "Please tell me that's just a joke." His voice cracked. Alasia chuckled. "I don't know." She replied cheekily. Jiraiya took a big, audible gulp. Both of us broke out into laughter. He must have sensed that we were just kidding for the sage started to relax. "You guys are a tease." He shook his head.

"It's our job." I winked.

"So who is this Tsunade person anyways? What is she like?" Naruto asked in attempt to change the subject. All three adults look at one another and then back at the boy. Alasia and I started laughing again and Jiraiya sighed.

"Well, she is kinda annoying." He said. Alasia snorted. He looked over to see both of us giving him the 'I know you like her' face. He ignored it.

"She a compulsive gambler and well known in a lot of countries." he added.

"Then it should be easier to find her if she is so famous."

"Yeah she's famous alright. She is known as the Legendary Sucker." Jiraiya leaned in and almost whispered like the woman herself would pop up out of nowhere and demonstrate her powerful punch.

"The woman can't win a bet to save her life." Alasia added. I nodded in agreement.

"It's going to take a while to find her since she changes her appearance to hide from her debters. She can look as young as 20 years old or older like a 30 or 40 year old. We will be spending most of this journey on you." He smiled at his godson. Me and Alasia exchanged knowing looks.

"On me?"

"We're going to power you up. It's training time!"

* * *

><p>There you have it! I know it was short but I hope you still enjoyed it! Until next time!<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late. I just started college but things are all settled now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer for you since the last one was kinda short. Here you go! **

Chapter 25

In the next village, there was a little festival going on so Naruto, Alasia and I decided we would check it out. Naruto whipped out his frog wallet full of money, exited for the day. Jiraiya saw how much money Naruto had saved up and gave the poor kid some bull crap story about the "three sins of shinobi"; money, women and alcohol. The old pervert took the money, giving naruto a little of it, and walked off. Alasia and I had our suspicions about what he was going to do but just left it alone.

We enjoyed our time with the blond, playing games and eating all kinds of food. The games were fun and the food was amazing. It was nice just fooling around with him without worrying about what was to come. Eventually, Naruto bought that perverted sage some squid and we went to find him.

There we were standing right in front of the door watching as that damned old man sat drinking alcohol and flirting with two random women. Naruto's wallet laid on the table next the Jiraiya, empty.

"DAMN IT YOU PERVERT! WHAT ABOUT THE THREE SINS OF SHINOBI!" Naruto jumped on Jiraiya, grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him back and forth. It was slightly amusing until the food Naruto had flung out of his hands and splattered on some randome mafia looking people.

"Io! Do you know how much this cost! You stupid punk!" The one with the messed up suit jacket yelled. Let's call him stupid number one.

"Calm down, stupid. It was an accident. Just get some cold water and a little soap and you should be fine." I said.

"Fine! FINE! This won't be fine! You guys are going to pay for this!" Stupid number two, stupid number one's buddy, piped in.

"It sure looks cheap for an 'expensive suit'." Jiraiya said with a sarcastic tone when he said 'expensive suit'.

"You don't know who you're dealing with old man. Akoki is a former chunnin from the stone village. He is a legendary Yami-nin and someone to be afraid of." Alasia snorted. I smirked. Too bad they don't realize that a _real _legendary ninja was right in front of them.

"Legendary huh?"

"I'll show you what pain really is!" Stupid one ran towards Jiraiya.

"Naruto, pay close attention. I'm going to show you a jutsu you will be learning. Take a look." Jiraiya extended his arm to the side forming a spinning ball of blue chakra. Once stupid number one got close enough, he rammed the jutsu into the man's stomach, sending him spinning into his partner and out of the shop. They landed on a cart that was selling water balloons, causing it to collapse and spilling all of the balloons onto the street. One balloon was thrown up, which Jiraiya plucked out of the air. He smirked, having an idea form in his head.

"Co- COOL!" Naruto exclaimed. I started bouncing up and down. I was so excited to see the rassengan in action. Alasia put a hand on my shoulder to stop my bouncing but when I got a good look at her face, she too was smiling with excitement.

"Naruto, let's get going. It's time for training. Joe, Alasia, I decided I'm going to teach this to you too."

"HELL YEAH!" I busted into a victory dance then went up to the man and glomped him. "You rock!" He chuckled as Alasia peeled me off him.

"Way to go Jiraiya. Now you got her all worked up." Alasia gave him a half-hearted glare.

Soon after that, we all left to go train. Jiraiya handed each of us a water balloon. He wanted us to spin the water in the balloon to brake it. Alasia and I remembered the trick to brake it but decided to let Naruto figure it out. Of course actually doing it proved more difficult than we thought.

"Aw! What the hell! You would think I could pick this up quickly considering!" I ranted.

"Joe, stop complaining. You sound like a little kid. You don't see Naruto whining about it." Alasia said with a smirk. Jiraiya laughed as he walked up and patted me on the back. He must have just gotten back from doing his "research".

"Don't worry about it Joe. You should understand just how difficult this jutsu is so it's okay if you are a useless ninja who just doesn't get it."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING OLD MAN!" I screamed and started chasing him. Naruto pointed and laughed at us while Alasia just shook her head.

Eventually we all got it down. Naruto was ecstatic. Of course, we were too. Later Jiraiya showed us the next step of popping a rubber ball. He then gave Naruto a small lecture about having to figure the trick to the next step on his own. This one took us longer to complete. Not only was braking the ball harder but both Alasia and I forgot the trick!

The day after we started the second step, Jiraiya had Naruto go out and get dinner. I volunteered to go with him since there are four of us. We walked to town and got the food. Naruto was grumbling about the old man the entire time, making me laugh.

While we were picking up the food, I noticed a young boy walking with his father nearby. The kid was asking his dad for some ice-cream so the man split a popsicle with his kid, saying he couldn't have both halves because dinner was soon. It was a heartwarming scene. I looked over at Naruto and saw an overwhelming amount of loneliness wash over him. At first I wanted to ask if he wanted to split one with me but I knew it wouldn't be the same. I'm not his parent or a parental figure, just a friend.

"Come on kid, let's go back and eat. I'm starving!" I slap him on the back to distract him.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I'm a fool fledged ninja!" He crossed his arms and scowled. Pleased that I was successful, I laughed. "Just because you're a ninja doesn't mean you aren't a kid too. You aren't there yet."

"Well then. . . how will I know I've grown up?" We started walking away toward where Jiraiya and Alasia were.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know." I winked.

Then next day, all three of us managed to get a whole in the ball but it didn 't explode like it was supposed to.

"Hey, looks like you guys are improving." As Jiraiya walked up to us, he threw a popsicle at Alasia. "Here you and Joe can split that."

"Dang it! I only made a whole in the ball. It didn't go 'Boom!' like yours did." Naruto said.

"Come on, don't be so stubborn. Here, you've come a long ways on your own." Jiraiya handed the other half of his popsicle. It reminded me of the dad and his kid yesterday. I could help but give the two males a goofy grin.

"What are you grinning about?" Alasia asked.

"Yesterday some guy shared a popsicle with his kid while we were getting dinner. Naruto looked really lonely then. It's nice seeing how happy he is now." Alasia looked from me back to the two in front of us, a small smile appeared on her lips.

Eventually we all managed to complete the second stage. Naruto was passed out on the ground to my left. Alasia and I were laying down with him, panting.

"It seems you guys have mastered the second stage." Jiraiya squatted down in front of us.

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious." Alasia remarked. Don't mess with her when she is tired.

"Do you guys think you can continue? It seems you both barely mastered the second stage."

"There is no way in hell I am letting the chance to learn the rassengan up!" I slowly sat up and gave him a determined grin. Alasia rolled her eyes in a friendly way.

"Do feel the same way Alasia?" Jiriaya asked.

"You're pointing out the obvious again." She smirked.

We eventually woke Naruto up and Jiraiya told us the last step. He gave each of us a balloon and told us to combined stages one and two and control them so they don't break the balloon.

Our first try turned into a failure as expected.

"Alright guys! Let's go. We are going to meet Tsunade. We need to be quick now so we catch her before she leaves the village.

"It's about damn time!" Alasia and I yell at the same time.

That night, we were woken up by a stupid, nosey, Mr. 'I'm not going to tell you who the hell I am', no good, mystery man.

"I swear you better have a good reason for waking us up at like 2 in the morning." Alasia growled out. He just chuckled.

"I need you guys to leave early in the morning to find Tsunade and make sure she declines Orochimaru's offer."

"Are you serious? No really, why did you wake us up?" Alasia asked.

"If I remember correctly, Tsunade declines him anyway so why are we needed?" I asked while yawning.

"Things are starting to change now that you are here. I unfortunately didn't realize that it would happen when I sent for you. I wouldn't have sent you to do this otherwise."

"So what you're saying is, you had us come here to help the good guys out a little but since we are here everything is slowly starting to change which makes us have to help out the good guys more because we messed things up instead." Alasia said.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"I'm going to kill you." We both growled.

About an hour later, Alasia and I snuck out of the hotel room in order to find Tsunade before Orochimaru does. It took us a while but we eventually found her and Shizune . . . with Orochimaru and Kabuto. We would have gotten there sooner but of course, we got lost. We decided to hide up on the roof of one of the long buildings they were in between.

"We need to stop hiding like this when things go down." I said with a little pout.

"We can't just barge in not know exactly what is going on. Now be quiet."

"That wound on your arm is no ordinary wound. What have you done to it?" Tsunade asked.

"Heh. Just a little memento from when I killed the third."

All of a sudden Alasia put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down. I didn't realize I was getting up.

"Calm down. You can have a go at him in a second. Just be patient." Alasia calmed me down but not completely.

"Something with form is destine to crumble. Same goes for people. You too, know of this since you've lost two of your most beloved. Hehe those were certainly horrible ways to die." In a split second Shizune had moved in front of Tsunade, triggering a devise on her arm that shoots out poisoned needles. Alasia and I jumped down in between both groups. Alasia and I stood there, kunai's at the ready, glaring at the men who showed no hint of shock.

"Why does it not surprise me that you two are here." Kabuto said.

"Who are you two?" Shizune asked.

"We are two shinobi from Konoha. We worked directly under the third. We'll give you more info about us later. For now we need you to decline this pedo creeper and find Jiraiya." Alasia said over her shoulder.

"You both always try to get in my way at the most important times. Almost like you _know_ what is going to happen before it does. Tell me how is that possible?" Orochimaru hissed out.

"Say, how is your penis doing?" I asked, giving him a smirk. The man glared but before he could say anything-

**BAM!**

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" We turned around to see that Tsunade had punched a huge whole in the side of the wall. "You should know Orochimaru not to kid with me or I'll kill you!"

Alasia and I smirked. _Guess we don't need to worry about her._

"We are not here to fight. We just want to negotiate. You two" He points to us. " are just getting in the way."

"First of all, leave them out of this. Secondly you have five seconds to get out of my site." She started to count down.

"5"

"Please wait!"

"4. . . 3 "

Kabuto sighed.

"2. . . 1"

"I can revive your little brother and the man you loved with the forbidden seal I have developed." Orochimaru had a wicked grin on his face. Tsunade paused and her eyes went wide.

"Tsunade don't listen to him! No one can be truly alive again after they have died. They would just be souls trapped in a corps and turned into slaves by the one who cast the jutsu!" I desperately tried to get my point across.

"It seems you haven't killed us yet. Does this mean we have a deal?" Orochimaru asked.

"Tsunade! Don't do it!" Alasia yelled. We could see her slowly furrow her brows in thought. This was not good. "If. . I cure your arms. . . what are you going to do?"

"Damn it Tsunade!" I yelled. It was like both of us were being ignored.

"I won't lie to you. I'm getting what I want. I'm going to obliterate the leaf one last time."

"Over my dead body!" I yelled

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled.

"What is your anwswer?" Kabuto asked.

"You can't to this! Don't listen to these liars! _They_ wouldn't want you do to this! Think about their wishes, _your_ wishes! Have you forgotten them!"

"If you won't listen to us then for God's sake listen to her!" I pleated.

"SHUT UP!"

"You don't have to answer now. However we hope to come to a peaceful resolution. Also the forbidden jutsu needs a supply of life so we have prepared two good bodies.

"Come on Tsunade! Kill these guys! Orochimaru is week right now! If we fight we can take them down!" Right after shizune said that, Orochimaru bit his finger, making it bleed.

_Damn it! I forgot Tsunade was scared of blood right now! _

I looked over to see said women shivering at the site of his bloody finger. I elbowed Alasia to get her attention and pointed to Tsunade.

"I may be week now but I still know your weakness. We should get going Kabuto. Tsunade, I anxiously wait for your reply."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Here we are, at some random restaurant with Tsunade and Shizuna. The blond woman was drinking away her problems as us three watched.

"Hey! More beer!"

"Tsunade you drink too much." Her trusted friend said.

Just then we looked up to see Jiraiya and Naruto step inside.

"Dumbass information is always found in places like this." Jiraiya looked up and saw us. "Hey! Tsunade!"

Said woman looked up in surprise. "Jiraiya! What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya and Naruto sat down with us. It was Tsunade and Shizune on one side and the two males on the other while me and Alasia were at the end of the table.

"I met with someone today that brings back bad memories." Tsunade said. Alasia snorted and rolled her eyes. Jiraiya caught the action but didn't say anything about it.

"Orochimaru? Did anything happen?" Shizune quickly swerved her head to face Tsunade. Tsunade glared at all three of us. Daring us to say something. _Challenge accepted._

"Yeah Tsunade, why don't you tell him what happened." I said with a foul attitude, letting her know she doesn't intimidate me.

She turned her attention back to Jiraiya. "Nothing much. Just a little greating." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"You too. Why are you here to see me?" She asked.

"To tell you the truth, Konoha has issued you to be the 5th Hokage." To my right, Naruto started choking on his drink and coughing. I guess he was surprised to hear the news. "The third is-"

"It was Orochimaru's work. He told me." Tsunade cut in.

"The big snake guy! He's the one who killed our Hokage! Who is this guy!" Naruto started yelling.

"He is one of the three Sannin. He work with Tsunade and Jiraiya." Alasia informed the boy.

"What the hell! Weren't the three Sannin from Konoha! Then why?"

"Who is this boy?" Tsunade asked.

"He is Naruto Uzumaki." I said. Jiraiya smirked as Tsunade's eyes widened a little in surpise. "That's right be surprised." I added. Who knew that she would get under my skin once I met her?

"How come she gets to be Hokage!"

"Quiet kid. So what is your answer? Are you willing to accept?" Jiraiya asked. He had an instense look on his face. Shizune looked nervous, Naruto had his head in his hands, I was glaring at Tsunade and Alasia had her poker face on. _The mystery guy said things are starting to change. So what the hell is going to happen now?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Cliff hanger! Muahahahahaha! So how was this chapter? Did you like it? I can't wait to read your reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay! Chapter 26! It may be a little short but I hope you like it anyway. I actually enjoyed writing this one, especially the ending. You'll see why hahaha. **

Chapter 26

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. These girls have information on everyone and everything. I don't know how but I think it has to do with the man in the cloak."

"I want these two girls. I want to go and find them. Try to figure them out. When the time is right let me know and we will get them. I want to be there personally."

"Yes. . . Madara-sama."

**~Normal POV~**

"I decline." Tsunade said with a straight face. Alasia and Joe looked at each other then back at Tsunade.

"You said the same thing when I asked you out." Jiraiya said with a strained smile.

"Uh! What's going on! I thought we were going to bring her back to check on Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei's health! Yet you asked her to be Hokage and she _declined_!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry so much. She is the only person who can be the 5th Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"She was the one who helped win the war with her techniques back in the day." Alasia said.

"She is the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage as well thus the position is appropriate for her." Joe added.

"See? Also if she became Hokage, she would have to go back to the village and look at those two. This was a decision made by the top members of the leaf." The toad sage finished.

"Jiraiya, this kid seems to be worse than your last apprentice in terms of looks, speech and intelligence." TSunade smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled.

"Aw come on! First off, they look exactly alike! Maybe Naruto's eyes and not as narrow as his but they are the exact same color! And seriously, the blond spicky hair, it's a dead giveaway! Speech and intelligence . . . I'll give you that but only because of his circumstances growing up." As Joe talked, she would point to his eyes and ruffle Naruto hair.

"Hahaha It is hard to be compared to the 4th because he really did have the talent to become a top rated ninja." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Yeah! He was smart, reliable, and handsome like me too!" Naruto added. He had a spark of excitement when he talked about his hero.

"Damn right he was handsome," Joe mumbled. Alasia looked at her with a smirk and raised her eyebrow. "Don't say a word." Joe threatened.

"But even the 4th died quickly. He gave up his life for his village." There was a pause. Jiraiya, Naruto, Alasia and Joe all glared at the woman. Shizune gave her teacher a nervous look.

"Life isn't like money, it can't be gambled that easily. Whoever puts it at risk is a fool." Alasia quickly put a hand on her friends arm, silently telling her to stay calm. She also look over at Naruto, seeing him reacting the same way.

"My grandfather and the 2nd both concentrated on bringing peace to the village. As a consequence they both died in the middle of their dreams like loosers." Alasia's grip titend.

"You've changed a lot Tsunade." Jiraiya said. His voice held a hint of sadness. "Well, I'm already in my fifties. People change." She replied. "It is the same for Sarutobi. No wonder he died." Naruto and Joe were both shaking with furry. Alasia tried to make eye contact with Jiraiya to warn him but he wouldn't look her way.

"Being Hokage is shit. Only a fool would do it." In a split second Alasia grabbed hold of Joe, barely keeping the girl off of the woman in front of her while Naruto threw the food of the table and jumped up only to be held back by Jiraiya. Naruto was violently shaking with rage as was Joe who also had tears in her eyes. Tsunade didn't even flinch.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto yelled. "I can't forgive anyone who says bad things about our hokage, especially the 4th!"

"Damn straight." Joe choked out. "I knew two of those men you demeaned personally. Minato was a dear friend of mine and Sarutobi was like another grandfather. Both the 3rd and 4th deserve respect for what they have done. If Alasia wasn't holding me back right now"

"Joe" Alasia interrupted with a warning glare.

"I don't know how the 4th could be a 'friend' of yours. You had to be like 5 years old when he died."

"Well maybe if you didn't abandon the village you would know!"

"Joe!" Both Jiraiya and Alasia yelled.

"That's it! I'm going to kick her ass!" Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Well Tsunade took up Naruto challenge. They all left the bar to take it outside. Tsunade stood at one end of the street while Naruto faced her on the other. Everyone else was on the sidelines, watching.

As you can guess, Naruto lost big time. Tsunade beat him using one finger. Naruto tried to use rassengan but it didn't work. This leads into Tsunade talking crap about how it was stupid to teach it to Naruto and how he will never be able to do it and Naruto claiming that he can in three days. Then the big bet between the two is made. Naruto has one week to master it. If he does then he gets the infamous necklace from Tsunade but if he doesn't then she gets to take all of his money.

Over the next few days, Naruto trained, Tsunade thought over her options while remembering the past, Jiraiya waited, and Alasia talked to Joe. She was reminding her friend that Tsunade had been through a lot. As Joe remembered the woman's story, she felt guilty for yelling at her.

On the 6th night while everyone was sleeping, Joe went to find Tsunade and talk to her. She eventually found her sitting on a balcony on one of the Hotels.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other day. It was uncalled for."

"What, did Shizune or Jiraiya tell you my poor sob story?" She sneered.

Joe took a deep breath, calming herself down. "No actually. You see I know a lot of things about quite a few people that you wouldn't even imagine. Alasia reminded me about your background. Listen I'm not here to tell you that I pity you or anything because that's not what you want or need to hear. . . Just remember those feelings of wanting to protect you village. Also do you really want to help the man who wants to destroy the very thing _they_ died protecting? Just food for thought. Oh and one more thing. . . I hear that the third time is the charm." With that, Joe gave her a smile and a wink then left before Tsunade got a chance to say anything.

The next day, many things happened. Naruto woke up after being found passed out on the ground by Shizune. Jiraiya found the two. He could barely move because Tsunade had drugged him while they were drinking the night before. ( that happened before her talk with Joe) Joe and Alasia met up with the three and Shizune and them told what had happened with Orochimaru as they left to find Tsunade.

"Come on Tsunade! God I hope you make the right choice." Joe whispered as she ran in the tree tops with the group. Alasia heard her. Coming up to run next to her friend she asked," Did you talk to her last night?"

"Yeah. I tried to help her see clearly but I don't know if it worked."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay." Joe gave her a look that said 'how could you be so sure'. Alasia smirked. "Just because things are changing a little doesn't mean the people are going to drastically change all of a sudden." Joe visibly relaxed. "Good point."

When they got to the spot of the meeting place, all that was left was rubble.

"Whoa, looks like Princess Tsunade went wild." Jiraiya laughed.

"See Joe, I told you." Alasia smirked.

"Yeah, yeah"

"This way guys!" Shizune called. Tonton (for those of you who forgot it's the pig) led the way.

~With Tsunade~

Over in an open field, Tsunade was fighting Kabuto in a battle of medic techniques while Orochimaru watched. Kabuto proved to be a formidable opponent. Tsunade was starting to get tired. Kuabuto wasn't too much better himself. Both were injured. Kabuto had severed some of her muscles in her arms and abdomen so Tsunade wouldn't be able to use her strength. On the other hand, Tsunade had sent electricity through Kabuto's nervous system making it hard to move.

"Don't think with that level of technique . . . you will be able . . . to defeat me!" Kabuto charged toward the blond when all of a sudden, a cloud of smoke appeared, stopping the boy in his tracks. When it cleared, the rescue party was there, standing between Tsunade and Kabuto. Tsunade was widened in surprise.

"Long time no see Jiraiya." Orochimaru hissed.

"Yo, you haven't changed at all. . . those wild eyes." Jiraiya retorted.

"Hey creeper! How's the penis?" Joe yelled out. Orochimaru eyes got wide, not the surprised wide but the 'psycho I'm gonna kill you', wide. Alasia smirked at his reaction.

"Let's get this started shall we?" Alasia cracked her knuckles.

"Let's" Joe answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Who is ready for the fight! I know I am! hahaha please review! I love to read your comments!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay chapter 27! I hope you enjoy this just as much as I did writing it! **

**Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto or Blues Clues. It would be awesome if I did though. ;)  
><strong>

Chapter 27

"Long time no see Jiraiya." Orochimaru hissed.

"Yo, you haven't changed at all. . . those wild eyes." Jiraiya retorted.

"Hey creeper! How's the penis?" Joe yelled out. Orochimaru eyes got wide, not the surprised wide but the 'psycho I'm gonna kill you', wide. Alasia smirked at his reaction.

"Let's get this started shall we?" Alasia cracked her knuckles.

"Let's" Joe answered with a smirk.

"Move!" Tsunade plowed her way through the group, aiming a punch at Kabuto. When they collided, blood splattered all over Tsunade. Kabuto had cut his wrist with a kunai. Tsunade paused, eyes widening in fear. Kabuto took advantage of the situation and threw the woman to the side.

"Crap!" Joe yelled as she ran to catch her. She just made it in time before the future Hokage hit the ground.

Kabuto jumped back over to Orochimaru and took a pill to stop the bleeding in his wrist.

"Joe. Is she okay?" Shizune ran over. She helped sit Tsunade down. The woman didn't respond to the two helping her. She just continued to stare down at the ground.

"Yeah. Just a little bit spooked because of the blood."

Over by the two creepers, Orochimaru started to unravel the bandages on his left arm.

"He's going to summon something!" Joe yelled.

"You don't say!" Alasia retorted.

"I've got this." Jiraiya started to summon one of his toads at the same time as the creeper duo. The results, two giant snakes for the pedo team, one small gamakichi (sp?) for the good guys.

"Wha!" Jiraiya's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Oh yeah, that's sure going to help us." Joe rolled her eyes. Alasia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I've got it!" Naruto exclaimed. When he started to jutsu, Joe and Alasia could feel a slight tension from everyone for they were wondering what would happen. When the cloud cleared away, gamakichi's brother was there. Joe facepalmed and Alaisa sighed.

"Pathetic." The snake man hissed. Both snakes then dived in to attack the group. Everyone dodged but got split up. Jiyaiya jumped on top of the snake his old teammate was on and started fighting with him. Alasia grabbed Naruto in midair before he could get swallowed. Joe had gabbed Tsunade to get her out of the way and Shizune followed. Shizune wasn't quick enough and got knocked out. During the fray, Kabuto and jumped down and started making his way toward Joe and Tsunade.

"Joe! You handle Tsunade. We need her to snap out of it. I'm going to help Jiraiya." Alasia called. Joe gave an affirmative nod.

"What about me?" Naruto looked up at Alasia. She smirked at the boy. "You go crush four eyes." She gave him a slight push and jumped into the fight happening on the big snake.

Joe was getting ready to strike as Kabuto was running over to her. _Any second now! _He was getting ready to punch Tsunade when Naruto came from out of nowhere and blocked the punch with his head. Kabuto's fist connected with the blond's forehead protector, just a little bit of blood trickled down from underneath the mettle on his head. Tsunade, and even Kabuto were surprised. _Right on time!_ Joe thought.

"Naruto, you got this?" She asked.

Naruto had the look of determination along with an 'I am seriously going to kick your butt' gleam mixed in. "Yeah. I'm going to end it!" Naruto started to make a rassengan using both his hands. He then crouched down, bringing his hands to the side and quickly thrust the attack at Kaubuto. The grey haired teen ducked lowly to the side and grabbed Naruto's leg with a chakra fused hand, cracking it.

"Don't worry about him. He can handle it." Joe reassured Tsunade. She could see the hint of worry in the blond woman's eyes. Tsunade gave Joe a quick look then turned her attention back to the fight.

Naruto slowly tried to get up. He winced every time he put pressure on his leg.

"I managed to crack your right femur bone. Even after that, you're still moving but you can't win since you can't stand." Kabuto said with a cocky attitude. Naruto managed to get on his knees. He looked up and glared at his enemy.

"heh, afraid of me? Feel like running away?" Naruto's glare intensive, giving any Uchiha a run for his money. Tsunade was tense as she watch on. Joe was sitting next to her, smirking.

"Your nothing special, Naruto. You should run . . . if you can still move. It was luck that you became a genin. Now do you possibly think you could become Hokage? If you want to grow up to be a true champion, it'd be best if you ran. Now what's with those eyes? That'll get you killed. If you die here, you'll never achieve your dreams or anything else." When Kabuto said the last sentence, Joe gave him a 'you don't say!' look. He gave her a quick glare then continued to talk to Naruto.

"Of course if you can speak so calmly about a dream like that. . . you can't run away. So die!" Kabuto sneered.

Naruto shook as he tried to stand up. "I'm . . . not ready to . . . give up yet." He lifted up his head and glared. "That is my ninja way!" Kabuto looked annoyed. Of course it didn't help that Joe was sticking her tongue out at him. Tsunade's face showed a soft wonder and aw as she look at the boy in front of her. She slowly brought her hand up and touched her necklace.

Before anyone could blink, Kabuto back handed Naruto. The poor blond skidded to the side closer to Joe and Tsunade.

"What?" Tsunade asked. Naruto slowly got up on to his feet. "Why . . . Why are you. . ."

"Granny Tsunade, remember that bet . . . now you will have to give me that necklace of yours." Naruto created a shadow clone. Kabuto whipped out a kunai and ran towards Naruto.

"Naruto stop!" Tsunade yelled. Kabuto got closer yelling that Naruto was going to die.

"If you die you'll never accomplish your dreams!" Kabuto got ever closer. Naruto wasn't bugging.

"That's enough Naruto! Get out of the way! RUN!" Naruto smirked just as Kabuto stabbed the kunai at him. Naruto put his hand up to block it. The kunai pearced his hand, going right through it. He ignored the kunai and grabbed Kabuto's hand.

"Until I become Hokage . . . I refuse to die!" He had a spark in his eyes and a soft but confident smile on his lips. Tsunade's eyes widened. Joe put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "See, I told you third one's the charm." She winked.

"You're not getting away from this one." Naruto's clone aided him in making another rassengan. The clone steadied the chakra as Naruto formed it, creating a perfect spiral sphere. With an iron grip on the teen's hand, Naruto slammed the ball of energy into Kabuto's gut. Naruto let go just in time for Kabuto to be sent flying in a huge ball of energy. He eventually stopped by slamming into a bolder behind him.

~Over with Alasia~

"Go Naruto!" Alasia cheered. As they were fighting, the three of them were keeping an eye on the fight below. All three stopped. To see what was happening.

Jiraiya smirked. "Looks like the kid did it." Orochimaru grumbled.

"How about them apples!" Alasia gave the creeper a mocking smile. Just before he could retaliate,

"NARUTO!" All three looked down to see TSunade and Joe on either side of a laying down, barely conscience Naruto and Kabuto standing up.

"How!" Tsunade yelled.

Kabuto explained that he gathered up chakra in his abs just before he got hit, already healing the area before he himself coughed up blood and collapsed.

"Looks

~Over by Joe~

Joe and Tsunade rushed over to Naruto's side. Joe noticed a hint of a smile on his face. Joe's eye's softened and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"You . . . how . . ." Tsunade asked. Joe's face immediately hardened and she turned her head to glare at Kabuto. Granted she knew Naruto wouldn't die but it still pissed her off to see the boy hurt like this.

"I collected chakra in my abs so that I would start healing right away. It is an ability to activate all of my cells which helps creat new one to replace the damaged ones. That technique . . . looked like Naruto's last gamble." No sooner after he said that, he coughed up blood and fell forward. Tsunade had stopped paying attention to the teen and was trying to heal Naruto. She had ripped his shirt open so she had better access to the wounds underneath.

"Heh, It's too late for you Naruto. The chakra in your heart muscles has been sapped. The blood flow . . . to your heart . . . has been . . . stoped. I've cut off any potential of you recovering on your own."

"SHUT UP!" Both women yelled. They didn't take their eyes off of the blond in front of them. Joe put her hands over top of Tsunade's and fed her more chakra. Tsunade looked up so Joe smiled at her. "I don't know medical jutsu so this is the only way I can help. Besides, you're going to need your chakra later." Tsunade nodded and looked back down at Naruto.

Slowly, the seal on Naruto's stomach appeared. Then Naruto's hand slowly came up and gently grabbed Tsunade's necklace. "The bet . . . I won." Naruto whispered. His smile grew a little more as his eyes closed again. Joe watched as Tsunade's eye widened then slowly she began to cry. She smiled as she took her necklace off and put in around Naruto's neck. Joe gave Tsunade a thumbs up and a big, goofy grin. TSunade shook her head, her smile never leaving.

~Over with Alasia~

"Looks like the kid isn't doing well." Orochimaru said.

"If you mean Kabuto then yeah I agree with you." Alasia replied.

"Tsunade was once a medical specialist. With Naruto under her care there is nothing to worry about. You should worry about yourself." Jiraiya said. Orochimaru glared at the two then looked down at the group below. It look as though he came to a conclusion about something then dived for Naruto.

Alasia and Jiraiya jumped down to follow him but weren't as fast. Just as Orochimaru was going to stab Naruto with the sword coming out of his mouth, Tsunade and Joe jumped in to protect him. The sword went right through both of them.

"JOE!" Alasia screamed in terror.

"It's all good Alasia . . . just a scratch. . . so just stay over there . . . for now."

"I didn't want to kill you, Tsunade. If that brat survives, he'll cause a great deal of trouble later on. Don't get in my way." Orochimaru said.

"No . . . I'm going-" Tsunade stop. She felt a tap in her shoulder so she look back. Joe gave her a look that said 'hey don't forget about me'. She turned back to the man before her. "We are going to protect him no matter what." She finished. "That's better" Joe mumbled. She then coughed up some blood. It trickled down her chin.

Orochimaru pulled out his sword and stood up. "Why Tsunade are you, one of the legendary Sannin, risking your life for this worthless gennin brat? I can understand the worthless bitch behind you but not you." Joe glared at him for the name calling. She would have to get back at him for that.

"To protect Konoha." Was her simple answer. She looked back at Naruto with a small smile. "You want to know why? This kid is the future Hokage."

"Fufu, What are you babbling about? Hokage is worthless, only fools want it." Orochimaru quoted. Tsunade remembered the time in the bar when she had said those very words. She also remembered the words of everyone else at the time. She looked up at him with a confident smirk. "From now on I too shall bet my life."

"If you are going to throw away your life for a worthless brat like him then you can die like the trash you are protecting!" Orochimaru spit out his sword and slashed down, effectively cutting Tsunade down. He then quickly kicked Joe out of the way to get to Naruto. Just before sliced Naruto, Tsunade and Joe moved on top of the blond. The sword hit Tsunade since she was shielding Joe as well.

"Didn't I tell you? I said I would bet my life." Orochimaru jumped back as Both women stood up. Tsunade punch Orochimaru and sent him flying a couple feet back.

"Why am I doing this? Because I am the 5th Hokage of the Hidden leaf!" Markings branching out from her diamond appeared on Tsunade's face.

"It's about damn time our Hokage showed up." Joe commented next to her. Tsunade smirked as she did a hand seal to start her healing jutsu. Of course Orochimaru asked about it so Tsunade told him all about how it will heal anything and everything at an extremely fast rate. Joe noticed that all three Sannin were getting ready to do a summoning so she joined in.

A great cloud of smoke appeared on the field as four giant animal stood facing off. Alasia managed to jump onto Joe's summon. "Joe! Are you okay?" She asked.

Before Joe could respond, a miniature sized slug appeared on her shoulder. "Don't worry Joe. Tsunade sent me to help give you chakra and heal your wounds." She said in a soft voice. Joe smiled. "Can you tell he I said thank you?"

"Yes."

"Glad that you're okay. Now can you tell me why the hell is Blue pink?"

"That's because I'm not Blue nimrod! I'm Magenta." The giant dog growled.

* * *

><p>Magenta makes his appearance! Woo hoo! hahaha I can't wait to read your reviews! :D<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning!: SPOILER! In honor of the new movie coming up I have put something in the story. I based everything on the drawings and trailers I found on the internet so it wont be too accurate (obviously) hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 28

"Glad that you're okay. Now can you tell me why the hell is Blue pink?"

"That's because I'm not Blue nimrod! I'm Magenta." The giant dog growled.

". . . "

Joe jumped from the top of the dog's head, landing on the snout. She turned around to look at him. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward with her hands on her hips. "hmmm. . . I don't see it."

Magenta and Alasia had identical, quizzical looks. "No matter what he just looks like a girl. His name is even girly!" Alasia facepalmed at her friends antics.

"I AM NOT A GIRL DAMN IT!" Magenta bellowed, shaking Joe off her feet. Joe burst into laughter. "Aw I'm just playing! If it makes you feel better, your voice is very manly, all deep and what not." She patted his nose affectionately, giving him a big smile. If Joe and Alasia new any better, they could have sworn the dog blushed a little but it was hard to tell since he was already pink.

"If you guys are done, I would like to get on with kicking this guy's ass." Tsunade said. Joe quickly got up and gave her the two-figure salute. "Yes Ma'am, Hokage Ma'am!" Tsunade rolled her eyes, hiding a smile at what the girl had called her. Jiraiya snickered.

Once Joe was on top of Magenta's head, Alasia asked, "Ready?"

Before Joe could respond, she was interrupted," That damn mutt hassss lossst all of hisss manhood with that color of hisss." Manda, the giant snake hissed out. Magenta growled lowly, baring his teeth at him.

Joe got into 'the hero pose' that America always does in Hetalia. "Magenta! Aim for the giant snake!"

"With pleasure!" He barked out. The show down began. Let's just say no one questioned Magenta's masculinity again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I'm so BORDE!" Joe whined. It had been a couple of days since the battle with Orochimaru. The damn perv. got away like always so they were forced to let it go and head back to the village. The trip was uneventful, it took a lot less time to get back since they weren't searching for anyone this time.

"Well Joe, why don't you go help out the villagers rebuild." Alasia responded. They were in the kichen of their apartment eating breakfast.

Joe made some clones and told them to help out in the village. They saluted and went on their way. A couple minutes later, the was a knock at the door. "I got it." Alasia said. She opened the door to reveal Kakashi. "Kakashi!" Joe appeared from behind Alasia and gave the man a hug.

"What brings you over here?" Alasia asked.

"The Hokage wants to see you." He replied with a smile after Joe let go. Both girls look at each other. "Wonder what she wants." Joe said.

When they got there, Tsunade was at her desk with Shizune standing next to her. "TSunade- sama, you can't keep avoiding the paper work." She scolded. Tsunade just sighed and put her head in her hand. She then noticed Joe, Alasia, and Kakashi walk in.

"Alright you two, you have some explaining to do." Joe snickered. Everyone looked at her wondering what was so funny when she turned to Alasia and said in her best Hispanic accent," Lucy, you've got some explaining to do!"(a/n for all of those people who don't get it, this is from an old show called I Love Lucy.) as she shook her finger. Alasia, yet again facepalmed. Everyone else was just confused.

"Don't mind her, she's just weird." Alasia explained.

". . . okay, well I called you here today because Jiraiya informed me that you had important information to give me." She looked at them expentantly. Both of them gave her questioning looks. Then it dawned on them. They forgot to tell her about who they really are!

"Aw man! We have to explain _again_! I am seriously getting tired of this." Joe whined.

"You and me both, Joe." Alasia rubbed her temples. They could hear Kakashi cover up his laugh with a cough.

"Well you see, we are from another world." Joe said robotically.

"And this world is a story in ours. All of you are characters in that story so we know all about you." Alasia added in a monotoned voice.

"So we also know what will happen in the future. This is top secret info that only you, Jiraiya, and Kakashi know about." Joe ended.

TSunade gave them a look that said, 'does it look like I'm an idiot to fall for that'. "Prove it." She said.

"Well, you see Min-"

"I swear Joe, if you say _anything_ about Naruto's parents one. More. Time. . . " Alasia growled out.

"What else am I supposed to say! It's not like I can tell them all about the fourth ninja war and how Tsunade and the rest of the Kage band together to fight Madara Uchiha who was brought back by the Edo Tensei and freekin made immortal and how Naruto has to save everyone's butt yet again because at first they were losing! Don't forget about Tobi, the Madara wanna be who is in control of all of the tailed beast except two and who WONT TAKE OFF THAT DAMN MASK!" Joe threw her hands in the air then froze. "I just said all of that out loud didn't I?" Alasia nodded her head.

"Well since I'm on a roll might as well let you know that Danzou is a bad guy who ordered the Uchiha clan to be annihilated."

"JOE!" Joe stopped talking and looked around at everyone's faces. Shock was the common theme.

"You know Joe, I can't keep coming and erasing what your big mouth lets out."

"It figures you would show up." Alasia said as everyone turned to the hooded figure leaning against the windowsill.

"Mystery dude!" Joe exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I-I just "

"It's okay. I understand." He walked over and patted Joe on the head.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked. "Take your hood off."

"I am these two trouble maker's boss. I sent them here to help." He replied. Alasia glared at him while Joe pouted.

"What do you mean, sent them here?" Kakashi stepped forward to the other side of Joe.

"Well you see, I was the one who gave them the ability to 'scadoo'."

"Tell us your name." Tsunade started to get impatient. She had her hands together and propped on her desk. She gave a glare over them.

"I cannot tell you Lady Hokage but I swear to you that I mean no harm." The two held a staring contest, creating an intense atmosphere. Joe clapped her hands together, breaking the silence.

"Soooo . . . anyone up for some ramen?"

Joe went ignored by everyone. "If you won't tell me who you are then at least explain what Joe was talking about earlier." Tsunade said.

"In the future, a man named Tobi will start another ninja war. Only this war will unite all of the hidden villages together creating one army to fight against him. On his side is a man named Kabuto. He will so the Edo Tensei, bringing back many strong shinobi back . . . including Madara Uchiha. There will be two ninja's that will be the key to win the war." The hooded man explained. Every pair of eyes in the room widened. Joe and Alasia were surprised the man willingly gave the information away while the others were shocked by the news.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something but the mysterious man stopped her. "Before you ask, I will not tell you who those two shinobi are. That could mess everything up. One of the reasons I have sent Joe and Alasia here is to make sure things run more smoothly then they would have if they weren't."

After everything was resolved in the office, Mystery Dude took Joe and Alasia to talk in privet. They were on the Hokage monument when he decided it was okay to talk.

"Listen, I need you two to talk to Sasuke Uchiha before he leaves to go to Orochimaru. Don't try to stop him because he has to go." Joe and Alasia looked confused.

"Then what do you want us to say to him if not to keep him here?" Alasia asked. He chuckled, "I'm sure you will figure it out." With that, he left.

"What the hell!" Joe yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So what do you want to do?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. . . what do you want to do?" Alasia replied.

"Oh now don't start that again!" Alasia and Joe laughed at the Jumgle Book reference they just did. "No but seriously, what are we going to do?"

"Hmmm. . ." Alasia thought for a minute. Then slowly an evil smirk creeped onto her face. "It has been awhile since we have done anything _fun_ if you know what I mean." Joe let out an evil laugh.

"I wonder . . . you know how we can scadoo into any picture and end up in that time or world?" Joe asked.

"Yeah . . ." Alasia raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well . . . what if we drew a picture of the future or of another world and scadooed into it. Do you think it will work?"

Alasia pondered over this new theory Joe had brought up. It sounded quite plauseable but what if it went wrong?

"I know what you are thinking, so we will bring an actual picture from now so that we can always get back." Joe added.

"Alright, let's try it. Where do you want to go?" Alasia asked.

A smirk grew on Joe's face, "Remember the new movie coming out. . . Road to Ninja?"

So Alasia and Joe got to work. Joe recalled any info about the movie that she learned from the sketches and trailers that were on the internet since the movie wasn't out yet. Alasia used that information to draw the picture they were going to scadoo in. It took them a couple hours to get it right but they eventually finished it.

"You ready!" Joe was bouncing up and down next to Alasia who was holding the picture.

"Calm down Joe and yes I'm ready." And so they went. They saw that familiar flash of light, letting them know something was happening at least. They closed their eyes before it got to bright and braced themselves for the landing.

"Umph!" Joe and Alasia landed on their bums yet again.

"We seriously need to work on that landing." Alasia said. Joe nodded her head in agreement.

"So, did it work?" Joe asked. They looked around at their surroundings, trying to see where they were. They seemed to be in the training grounds. Then, all of a sudden they heard yelling.

"Joe! Alasia!" They did a 180 to find the source only to find Naruto and Saskura running towards them. There was one slight difference, they were both around 16!

"What are you guys doing here!" Saskura asked as she rushed over to them. Once she got to them, she checked them over for any injuries with her medic jutsu. Joe and Alasia stood there confused as hell.

"Uh . . . um . . . uuuuuhhhh." Joe could think of what to say.

"Give us the lowdown on what's going on." Alasia got herself together.

"Well you see, that second Madara guy did this jutsu that sent me and Sakura to this place. Everything is different here." Naruto informed just as Saskura was finished checking the two girls.

"WE DID IT!" Joe fist pumped in the air. Alasia expected to see confused faces on Naruto and Sakura but instead they were laughing at Joe's antics.

"So you guys scadooed here. Guess that answers my question." Saskura said with a smile.

Both Alasia's and Joe's mouths drop. "How the hell did you know that!" Joe asked.

"Wait let me guess, Joe opened her big mouth." Alasia deadpanned. Naruto chuckled, "Yeah something like that."

Alasia shot Joe a glare, making Joe duck behind Naruto. "I don't even want to know what made her open her mouth . . . again." Alasia shook her head.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Joe asked as she came out from behind Naruto.

"About a few days. We are still trying to get used to the . . . differences here and trying to figure out how to get back." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Naruto!" Everyone looked over to the direction the voice came from.

"Sa-Sasuke." Sakura stuttered.

Cue fangirl screem in 3 . . . 2. . . 1

"OMG MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Joe squealed. Everyone looked over at her to see her eyes turned into a hear shape and she had a huge smile on her face. She had her hands clapsed together over her heart and sparkles twinkled around her.

"Hot damn!" Alasia exclaimed. She one hand on her hip while the other was on her chin. She had a smirk on her face and everyone swore that she was undressing Sasuke with her eyes.

Sasuke walked up with a smirk on his face. He put an arm over Naruto's shoulders, leaning against him and put his other hand on his hip. "So guys, who are these beautiful women?" Both girls blushed. Joe started scratching the back of her head in embarrassment and Alasia coughed, trying to cover it up. Sakura rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Oh God guys, not you too!" Naruto groaned.

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha I had to! When I found out Sasuke was going to be a good guy and a playboy I laughed so hard and when I saw the latest trailer of him in the new movie I almost died laughing so I had to put it in the story some how hahaha tell me what you think! I love to read your reviews!<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**Woohoo! chapter 29! I had a lot of fun writing this one. I hope you find it as entertaining as I do. ;) **

Chapter 29

"No, noooo, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joe dramatically fell to her knees and threw her head back so it faced the sky as she cried out in anguish.

"Jeeze, it's not that big a deal." Alasia walked up and stopped next to her, crossing her arms. She was looking up at the Hokage mountain as she addressed Joe on the ground.

Joe jumped up and animatedly pointed at the mountain. "Not bad, NOT BAD! It's the worst thing in the world! SAKURA'S DAD'S HEAD IS THERE INSTEAD OF MINATO'S! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" She stood there in the same position, breathing heavily.

"Why would Naruto's dad have his head on the mountain? It's not like he's Hokage." Sasuke commented. He quirked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the right ever so slightly. Joe snapped her head in his direction. Quickly she ran over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him violently.

"Sauke bloody Uchiha don't you EVER question Minato's greatness! Out of all the people in this village, he is the most qualified TO BE HOKAGE!" Naruto came over a pealed Joe off the raven. Alasia and Sakura were both sweat dropping at the scene.

Joe then turned and grabbed Naruto by his jacket. "Quick Naruto, to your dad's house!" Then she took off in a random direction, dragging poor Naruto behind her. "Wait Joe! You don't know where to go!" Alasia yelled as she ran to follow her crazy friend.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear. "You have some _interesting _friends." In reply, Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, you could say that."

Eventually Alasia, Sakura, and Sasuke found Naruto and Joe outside of the ramen shop. Both smiled sheepishly when the group walked up to them.

"What did you do?" Alasia asked suspicious of the looks Naruto and Joe had on their faces. Before they could answer, a chorus of growls came from their stomachs.

"We got hungry but we don't have money." Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"All that running didn't help much." Joe added with a smile. Alasia and Sakura both shook their head at the same time and said," What am I going to do with you?" Sakura and Alasia looked at each other, surprised that they had said the same thing at the same time. Joe and Naruto busted out laughing and Sasuke smirked at the scene playing in front of him.

"Well since you are so hungry, I'll pay for ramen. My treat." Sasuke said as he walked into the shop, leaving the group shocked.

"Okay, nice Sasuke is a little hard to get used to." Alasia said. Everyone nodded in agreement, their eyes still wide.

Once inside, the group found Sasuke and sat down. The restaurant was bigger than before. There were now tables other than the counter. Since the group was somewhat big, Sasuke took the liberty of picking a table. Sasuke sat by window with Sakura on his right. Alasia sat across from him and Joe sat next to her. Naruto sat on the end of the table between Sakura and Joe.

"So I'm guessing the dobe wants ramen. What do you guys want?" Joe and Alasia sat there and stared at the friendly Uchiha. He looked back at them with one brow raised. "What, you guys are looking at me like I have to heads or something." He said.

"Or something." Joe replied. Naruto snorted behind his hand, trying not to laugh. Joe raised her hand and Naruto high-fived it. Sakura sent them both a glare. Joe turned to Alasia to see her reaction when she saw Alasia was laughing behind her hand as well. Joe held up the victory sigh high in the air.

"All right, I'm lost. What just happened." Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura sighed.

The group finally got around to ordering their food. Naruto and Joe got into a ramen eating contest that Naruto won of course. It was close though, Naruto only won by one bowl.

"I can understand the dobe eating that much and it not affecting him. You on the other hand I didn't expect to be able to since it doesn't show." Sasuke winked. Alasia tablepalmed, since facepalming didn't seem good enough for that moment. Naruto spit out the broth of his ramen and Sakura groaned. Joe closed her eyes and looked up, "Oh God! Sasuke _flirted_ with me! And then he WINKED!"she yelled. Sasuke sat there, confused as hell.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke. They just aren't used to you being so . . . well anyways, just give them time. They will get used to it soon." Sakura assured him.

"They are worse than how you and Naruto were the other day." Sasuke replied. He was referring to the time Naruto and Sakura first came.

After Joe and Alasia composed themselves, they finished dinner and left to walk around.

"So what's the plan?" Joe asked.

"We could go train for a little bit." Sasuke suggested. Since no one had any other idea, they went with that one. They all headed down to the training fields where team 7 had their first test with Kakashi.

"So who spars with who? There are an odd number of people." Alasia asked.

"You guys can fight. I will stand by and heal any injuries." Sakura replied. Then she added, "How about Sasuke verses Alas-"

"No! I get Duck-butt this time!" Joe cut in, remembering when they faced off the last time. Alasia laughed, also remembering the last time.

"Okay Joe, calm down. You can fight Sasuke and I will fight Naruto." Joe fist pumped into the air, " Yeeeessss!"

"Aw come on! You still want to fight Sasuke instead of me!" Naruto pouted.

"Sorry Dobe. Guess she just likes me better than you." Sasuke smirk as Naruto growled in frustration.

"Actually, I really don't want my butt kick by Naruto. The guy is as strong as hell! Have you seen him in sage mode! At least with you I know it will be a piece of cake." This time it was Naruto laughing at Sasuke when the Uchiha scowled at a smirking Joe.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke replied. Joe's smirk widened.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked, getting in a fighting position.

"Maybe." He smirked back, doing the same as her.

"Well I guess Sasuke and Joe are going first." Sakura said. The next thing everyone new, Sasuke and Joe ran at each other, throwing a series of punches and kicks. Both were dodging with a degree of grace and style making them equally matched. Then both jumped back, catching their breath.

"Not bad." Sasuke said.

"Same for you." Joe replied.

Sasuke smirked. "Try fighting against this." He quickly activated his sharingan.

"Seriously, you're gonna bring that out. Fine then!" Joe activated her glowing eyes. Thanks to Alasia's encounter with Itachi, Joe knew that the sharingan wouldn't work on her so long as she had her glowing eyes activated. Hopefully the side effect wouldn't be as bad.

Sasuke activated a Genjutsu in order to trap Joe and end the fight quickly. To his surprise, Joe wasn't effected.

"What?" He glared at Joe as she stood there with her hands on her hips and with a cocky grin plastered on her face. Then he saw how her eyes were glowing a bright blue.

"What are you doing with your eyes?" He asked.

"Honestly I don't know what the heck it is. What I do know is that with this I can see all physical weaknesses and can see through jutsus. Oh and the sharingan has no effect on me." Joe replied.

"Hn."

"Hey guys! Is there any rules about what we can and can't do?" Joe called over to the group watching.

"Yeah, don't kill him!" Alasia called back and laughed. Joe grinned gave a thumbs up. "Got it!"

Of course no one was paying attention to the small smirk Sasuke had on his face. He was planning something. When Joe turned back to face Sasuke, he was gone.

"What the-

"Maybe you should be concentrating on me." Sasuke whispered in her ear from behind. Joe's eyes widened in surprise. Before she could react, Sasuke had spun her around and pinned her to the ground. He held her hands on each side of her head and leaned forward so that their faces were only centimeters apart.

Joe glared up and the raven above her. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Joe growled out.

"Just having some fun." He smirked. He slowly got closer, never braking eye contact with her.

The group watching had a range of emotions. Naruto's jaw had dropped and his eyes were bulging out of his head. Sakura was blushing like crazy and she had her hands covering her face as she peeked out from in between her fingers. Alasia stood there completely weirded out and was on the verge of stepping in and stopping it.

Just as Sasuke's lips touched hers, there was a loud poof and a puff of smoke where Joe was. Next thing he knew, Sasuke was flat on his stomach and had a weight pinning him down on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see what it was. On his back was Joe sitting cross-legged and buffing her nails on her shirt with a smirk on her face.

"Aren't Kagebunshin great?" Joe had a gleam of triumph in her eyes as she looked down at the raven under her. "Looks like I win Duck-butt!"

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I know this one was a little short. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it. :) please review! They are my fuel to keep writing! :D<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry guys about taking forever to update. Things have been crazy the past couple of weeks. Oh the busy life of a college student. But you don't want to hear ( or in this case read haha) me rant so with out further a due, here is the next chapter of Did We Just Scadoo!? ( hahaha I rhymed XD ) **

Chapter 30

Joe looked down at the brooding Uchiha and laughed. "Aw don't be like that. No one likes an emo." She winked and got off his back. She didn't looked back as she walked over to the laughing group waiting for her. Sasuke sat up in a sitting position and watched her walk away. He shook his head and smirked. _I'm going to get her back for that. _He chuckled.

Once Joe reached the group, she received a high five from each person. "Man, you seriously kick his butt!" Naruto laughed. "Joe, I said no killing." Alasia smirked. "I didn't kill him . . . okay so maybe I killed his pride, besides you said no killing _him_ specifically." Joe replied.

"Well, broken bones I can fix but pride is a whole different ball game." Sakura smiled at Joe. "Better watch out because he is going to get back at you." Sakura added then laughed when Joe just shrugged.

Sasuke came up and playfully slapped Joe on the butt. "Hey gorgeous, good fight. I will get you and those lips of yours next time." A dark aura started to surround Joe as she slowly turned her head toward the raven. "Where do you think you putting your hand?" She growled out. Sasuke smirked. "Nowhere it shouldn't be."

"uh-oh" Naruto said. Slowly Sakura and Naruto backed away.

"You shouldn't have said that." Sakura said.

"He shouldn't have done that." Alasia added.

"THAT'S IT YOU STUPID UCHIHA! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Joe started to chase Sasuke around the training ground, throwing kunai and shuriken at him, which he just barely dodged. Of course he was laughing the whole time.

"Well while they are busy, we could start the next fight." Sakura suggested.

"You know what, I don't think I in the mood anymore." Alasia said. "Hey Joe! Stop chasing the pervert so we can go. You want to see Minato and Kushina right!?" Alasia yelled. Joe immediately changed directions from chasing Sasuke to running towards the village.

"Well what are we waiting for!" she yelled as she passed them. Sasuke came jugging up to the three of them. "To bad she stopped. I was having fun." He has a small smile grace his lips as he watched Joe running to the village.

"Okay that's just weird." Alasia said as she pointed to the ravens face. He gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, just plain freaky if you ask me." Naruto added.

"Don't get jealous Naruto." Alasia gave him an evil grin.

"You guys are still on that! I'm not gay!" Naruto yelled. Alasia and Sakura snickered. Sasuke was still confused.

"You know I never said _who _you were jealous of. I just said you were jealous. You're the one who implied that you were gay." Alasia grinned evily.

"YOU IMPLIED IT! GAH! I AM NOT GAY!"

"YES YOU ARE!" They heard Joe yell from a distance. Alasia and Sakura both roared with laughter.

Joe quickly came back to the group, noticing that they didn't follow. "Hey weren't Alasia and Naruto supposed to fight next?"

"Alasia decided she didn't want to anymore." Naruto shrugged.

"Aw don't be like that! You have to!" Joe pouted. "It's no fun if you don't do it too! Think about Naruto. I'm sure he would love a good spar!" She gave Alasia the puppy dog eyes. Naruto noticing it was only slightly working, came over and gave Alasia his puppy dog eyes along with Joe.

"Alright fine." Alasia smiled a little as the two cheered and high fived.

"Puppy dog eyes attack was supper affective!" Joe exclaimed. Naruto and Alasia walked out to the middle of the field to stand across from each other.

"Wait. Let's clarify something. Naruto, what's your relationship with the fox like?" Alasia asked. Naruto smiled and said, "Pretty good actually."

"Okay I have one rule for you, no using the fox for help. No one can beat you if you do." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. He had a goof smile on his face. "That seems fair." He replied.

Joe walked up to stand inbetween them. "Okay guys, I want a nice clean fight." She looked at Alasia then at Naruto.

"Yeah, because yours was so clean." Alasia teased. Naruto snickered. Joe shot them both a glare before she continued. "Okay when I give the signal, you can start." She started backing up to get out of their way. Joe raised her hand. "Ready. . . set. . . GO!" She quickly swung her hand down at the same time she yelled 'go'.

The second she did, Alasia and Naruto ran at each other and started a series of punches and kicks. Alasia was punching and kicking Naruto who was just barely dodging each one.

"It looks like Alasia has him." Sasuke said. Joe cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" She said. "As much as I would love to see Alasia kick some butt, I wouldn't count Naruto out just yet."

"Is that a bet?" he smirked. "You bet Naruto is going to win and I'll bet Alasia will win."

"You don't know Alasia let alone her fighting style. I know both of their styles very well. I have the advantage if I were to pick someone." Joe replied.

"So what's holding you back?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Fine your on."

"Sakura what should be the prise if one of us wins?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura put a finder on her chin and thought about it. "Hmmm. . . If you win, then Joe has to go on a date with you."

"WHAT!?" Joe yelled.

"Let me finish. If you win, Joe, Sasuke has to leave you alone."

". . . I'm in!" Joe exclaimed.

"Sounds fair." Sasuke leaned in close to Joe's ear and whispered, "Start planning on where you want to go on our date."

Back on the field, Alasia was fighting of Naruto's clones with some of her own while she faught the real one. She was completely dominating the field.

"Come on! Give me more of a challenge!" Alasia yelled teasingly. Naruto smirked. "Okay fine!" Next thing Alasia knew, she was grabbed from behind and held on place. She looked back and saw one of Naruto's clones. She looked back on front to see Naruto running towards her. On he left and right were two more clones coming her way. _Oh you have got to be kidding me._ She thought.

"See what did I tell you? You shouldn't count him out so quickly." Joe gave a smug smile to Sasuke.

As Naruto was getting closer, Alasia anticipated the right moment to make her move. Just as he was about to punch her, she pushed of the ground and flipped over the clone behind her and pushed the clone in her spot. All four Naruto collided in a heap before the three clones poofed away. Alasia quickly pinned Naruto in a headlock.

"Thankfully your good at fighting when it counts but you still have a way to go with a good spar." She gave him a nuggie

"What was thay you were saying?" Sasuke smirked. Joe's face pailed. "GOD DAMN IT NARUTO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!" She yelled.

Alasia let go of Naruto and the two made their way back to the three waiting.

"What's that supposed to me?" Alasia asked.

"Joe and Sasuke made a bet. Sasuke said Alasia would win and Joe said Naruto would. Since Joe lost she now has to go on a date with Sasuke." Sakura informed.

"Hahahahaha good luck with that Joe! Use protection!" Alasia laughed. Joe turned a crimson red from ebarasment.

"I wouldn't do that you pervert! I haven't even kissed a guy yet!" She yelled.

"I could fix that." Sasuke gave Joe a mischievious smile as he moved closer to Joe.

"Lalalala I don't want to hear this! Lalalala" Naruto covered his ears and shaking his head.

Joe tried to move away but Sasuke proved to be faster and wraped an arm around her waist. "Well we better get going. We will catch up with you guys later." He was about to lead her away Alasia had pitty on her friend and interviened.

"Wait. Don't you want her all dolled up a pretty instead of stinky and sweaty after fighting? Give us some time to clean her up and then you can have her for the night." Well she felt _some _pitty for her. _It what you get for wanting to come here to meet a playboy Sasuke. _Alasia thought.

Sasuke agreed and he and Naruto went off to occupy themselves while the girls got Joe ready.

"I hate you." Joe growled.

"Love you too." Alasia said.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." Sakura put in. Joe just glared.

* * *

><p>And so we have a date! I have an idea about what will happen but I am up for any thoughts on how you guys want it to go down. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! It gives me great pleasure to read reviews!<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone! I know this is long over due but I think you will believe the wait was worth it! I must admit I had a lot of fun writing this one (once I got over the writer's block.) Truth be told I have never been on a date so this is all from the imagination! (yes I know that is sad) Well enough about me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 31

Sakura took Alasia and Joe back to her house to help poor Joe get ready for her date.

"Can't I just send a clone or something instead?" Joe whined.

"No." Both Sakura and Alasia deadpanned. All three of them were in Sakura's room. Joe was sitting on a stool in front of a mirror which sat over a make-up table. Alasia had her hand on Joe's shoulder to keep her there while Sakura went into her closet to find something for Joe to where.

The room was a pale emrald color. On one wall, across from the door, were two windows on either side of the bed. To the left was the table Joe sat at and across from that was the closet.

"Here. How about this?" Sakura came out with a white, strapless dress that flared out at the hips. It cut off at the knees and had a navy blue rubbon around the waist.

"I like it. It will bring out her eyes." Alasia commented. Both girls looked to Joe for approval. She just gave a defeated shrug.

Sakura gave Joe the dress to put on. "Okay go put this on and then come back so we can do hair and make-up." While Joe was gone, Alasia wanted Sakura to answer a question that has been on her mind.

"Okay. You seem pretty calm and helpful concidering Sasuke is about to go on a date with another girl." Alasia cocked one eyebrow at her and crossed her harms.

"Well, technically this isn't the real Sasuke. I'm sure you know all about how this is a genjutsu right?" Alasia nodded. "Well then this Sasuke is just a genjutsu so it doesn't matter what he does or who he likes."

"Sounds legit." Alasia responded.

"Okay guys, how do I look." Joe walked in with the dress on and a pair of navy blue heals. Both Alasia and Sakura smirked.

"You're going to knock him dead. Now let's work on your hair and make-up!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Naruto were at the meating place, waiting for the girls.

"Okay Sasuke, I have one thing to say to you. Don't hurt Joe. No flirting with other girls and doing the stuff you do. She is like an older sister to me and I don't want to have to beat you up for messing up. " He gave a warning glare. Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

"Hey guys!" Both turn to see Sakura and Alasia walking toward them. Sakura and Alasia gave each other a look them split to reveal Joe behind them. Both pairs of eyes widened, who knew she could be so . . . girly.

Joe strutted down the street, a smirk on her face, with the confidence of a model on a runway. She wore the white dress that Sakura picked out earlier with a pair of simple navy blue heals. Her hair cascaded down in loose curls that framed her face perfectly. On the left side was a navey blue flower that pinned her hair back right over her ear. The blue highlights in the outfit intensified her blue eyes, making them stand out. Yeah she sure did look good.

"Damn." Naruto and Sasuke whispered. When the girls got close, Naruto smiled and said, "This is the first time I have seen your hair down, it looks good."

Joe smiled back. "Thanks."

Sasuke walked to Joe's side and put his hand at the small of her back. He looked down and stared into her eyes, making sure he had her attention before saying, "You look absolutely amazing." Joe turned as red as a temato. "Thank you." She whispered.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't looking to bad himself. He had on a white button down top couple of buttons was left undone, giving anyone looking a glimps of his well-defined chest but only just enough so that it was more of a tease than anything. He sported a black pair of dress pants and black jacket to match.

"I'd say we did a good job." Sakura beemed.

"Hey Joe, if you started dressing in stuff other than sweats, jeans, and t-shirts back home, maybe you could actually get a guy." Alasia teased.

"Shut up." Joe glared.

"Who said I would let other guys have her?" Sasuke said half jokingly.

"Who said you get any say in the matter?" Joe responded.

Sasuke didn't grace her with an answer. He just gave her a small smile then looked up at their friends. "Well we better get going."

"Be safe!" Sakura called out.

"Have fun!" Naruto added.

"USE PROTECTION!" Alasia yelled after them.

"ALASIA!" Joe shouted. The group laughed and waved goodbye as Sasuke turned Joe around and led her off on their date.

At first, it was awkward especially after what Alasia yelled. Not many people know this but this is Joe's first date . . . ever. _Just my luck. My first date had to be with an anime character. I mean it is nice to go on a date with a hot guy but it's almost as bad as the Korean guy marrying a anime body pillow. Does this even count? _(a/n true story about the Korean dude.)

The silence between them was eating at her so she had to break it. "So . . . where are we going exactly?" Sasuke smirked. "You'll see."

"Uchiha! Flirting with some girl again and trying to get some?" Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"Hyuuga, I don't need to try-" Joe scuffed "-and just to let you know I'm not just flirting around. I am on a date." Joe looked to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino. _Damn! Hinata sure looks and acts different. I kinda miss the nice and shy one. _Joe thought. Hinata was wearing really short shorts, a belly shirt, and her usual sweater that was unzipped. She stood there with her hands on her hips and a slight frown on her face.

"So how many _dates_ are you going on tonight?" Kiba chimed in. He had mimed quotes with his hands when he said the word dates. Joe noticed that Kiba's facial markings looked more like red cat whiskers than dog fangs. She noticed that Akamaru didn't stay close to kiba at all, almost like he was trying to avoid him. It was a stange sight.

Joe crossed her arms and while glaring at the Uchiha, said, "It better be one or else he will wish he had never been born." She then turns to the group and says, "My name is Joe. Nice to meet you."

"Damn. You've got a feisty one there. Rwar." Kiba pawed at the air. Joe looked at Kiba as if he was crazy. _Oh God. Kiba is like a cat! _"My name is Kiba. This is Hinata and Shino." Each person nodded their head when their name was said.

Hinata put her face in Joe's space and examined her. "Hmmm. She's a girl with guts. I'll give her that." she said.

"Becareful Uchiha. You don't want to mess with this one. She doesn't seem like all of the others." Shino spoke from behind his high collar as he took out a can of bug repellent and started spraying it around himself. _So he doesn't like bugs. . . well that's awkward concidering._ Joe thought.

Sasuke chuckled. "I know." He grabbed Joe's hand and started leading her away. "Sorry guys. We have a date to go to."

They finaly made it to a nice little restaurant that had a homey kind of feel. Joe looked at Sasuke with one brow raise. "And here I thought you would do a cliché thing and take me to some _fancy_ restaurant." She commented.

Sasuke smirked. "You just didn't seem like the kind of girl who can be bought with money. I figured you would enjoy somewhere like this better."

Joe looked away, hoping the raven didn't see her blush. "Stupid Uchiha with his stupid charm." She grumbled. Sasuke chuckled as he led her inside.

Once they got inside, a waitress greeted them. Well she greeted Sasuke at least. "Oh Sasuke! How are you? You know, I get off soon if you want to stick around. Then we can do something together, if you know what I mean." She gave him a playful wink as she leaned on the counter that held the menues, trying to make her boobs bigger. She failed at seduction.

Joe coughed to get her attention. The waitress turned to her and scowled. "Sorry ma'am but I'm a little busy. Can you wait your turn." Then she turned back to Sasuke. Joe rolled her eyes.

Sasuke sighed. He wrapped his arm around Joe's waist and pulled her close to him. "Sorry, but I'm on a date tonight. This woman that you so _kindly _told to wait is my date." The girled flustered in embarasement. "I'm sorry Sasuke! Here let me lead you to a table." She said. It was obvious her apology was fake. As she grabbed the menues, she glared at Joe and then proceded to lead them to a table.

Joe was taken off guard for a second. She didn't think Sasuke would stand up for her. She thought he would flirt back or something. _Guess I underestimated him._ She thought.

Once they got situated at the table, Joe went to thank Sasuke but before she could. . . "Sasuke! How are you doing? Oh is this your sister?" Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino walked up to their table.

"Idiot! Sasuke doesn't have a sister." A skinny (that's right skinny!) Choji reprimanded Shikamaru. "Oh right hahaha guess I forgot." Shikamaru had the dumbest face. Joe tried very hard not to laugh. _Oh God, it's a dumb Shikamaru! hahahaha_

"Ch-choji. Try not to f-fight with Shikamaru." Ino studdered. _So Ino is shy. That's interesting. _Joe thought. "I'm s-sorry about that." Ino said.

"It's okay. Guys, this is Joe. She is my date for the night." Sasuke explained. Ino's face lit up and she clasped her hands together. "Oh how wonderful!"

Joe raised a brow at Sasuke. "Why do I have the feeling that when you tell people that, your just rubbing it in that you won the stupid bet." Sasuke smirked at her then turned his attention back to the trio.

"Well we should go so we don't bother them." Choji suggested.

"Okay let's goooooo!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Choji shook his head at his friend as everyone waved and walked away.

"So, what would you like to eat?"

To Joe's surprise, she and Sasuke were able to keep up a nice confersation. She was actually enjoying herself. Quite a few times, he had made her hear skip a beat, not that she would admit it. After dinner, Sasuke paid and led Joe out of the restaurant. As they walked, Sasuke held her hand. Every so often he would gently rub her hand with his thumb. It was strange to Joe, getting all this attention from a guy was something that had never happened before. _I am so not used to this. _She thought. Joe was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice where Sasuke was taking her.

"Hey, if you don't get out of your head you'll miss it." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She mentally shook her head and looked at him. She noticed they were in a clearing, near a lake, within the forest. He smiled (something she still wasn't used to) and looked up. She followed his gaze and saw the most beautiful thing. In the night sky were thousands of shooting starts racing to the horizon. The raven's eyes softened as he watched Joe's eyes light up and a smile graced her features. He couldn't help but smile softly.

"Beatutiful." She whispered.

Sasuke never took his eyes off her. "Yeah, beautiful." Joe turned and saw that he was looking at her with such intense emotions in his eyes. A blush spread on her face as she look back up at the sky. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and reached up with his other hand to tilt Joe's head towards him. He looked into her eyes and slowly pulled her closer to him. Joe's heart was beating wildly, like to was desperately trying to jump out of her chest. Then the softest brush of lips met hers. Her eyes widened. Sasuke smiled at her reaction and then deepened the kiss.

Joe was hit with a wave of emotions as she was gently kissed by the last person she would ever have thought she would get a kiss from. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her . . . and she kissed right back. Slowly Sasuke threaded his fingers into her soft hair as his other hand tightened it's grip around her waist. Joe was gripping the front of his shirt. She slowly rose up on her tip-toes to help deepen the kiss even more. Joe felt like time stopped and no one mattered but them and the kiss they were sharing. She could feel his heart pound just as much as hers under her hands. The whole moment was magical.

Eventually they had to brake the kiss, both panting for air. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Joe . . .I . . . I think I lo-"

"THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!WHO KNEW THE TEME WAS ROMANTIC!" Quickly turning their heads, Joe and Sasuke saw, Alasia, Sakura, and Naruto falling out of a tree.

"Naruto! You just ruined the whole thing!" Sakura yelled and hit him in the head.

Alasia facepalmed. "Sorry. Just pretend this never happened." She sighed out.

"Just how long have you been following us?" Sasuke asked. All three avoided eye contact with the raven. "I'll take that as ' the whole time.'" He said.

Joe buried her face in Sasuke's chest out of embarrassment. Sasuke enveloped her in his embrace and chuckled. "Cute." He whispered. Joe's response has a playfull hit in the chest.

* * *

><p>Review! The first time I wrote a kiss scene ever!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**To all of my followers . . . I AM SO SORRY! I know this is mega late. *bows* I am sorry! I won't give you an excuses because I know you don't want to hear it. For now on I will be more diligent in writing these chapters. **

**Now, one with the story!  
><strong>

Chapter 32

"Sasuke and Joe sitting in a tree!"

"Shut up Alasia"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"ALASIA!"

"First comes Love! Then comes marriage!"

"Not you too, Kushina!"

Joe sat at the table in the kitchen, with her head in her hands. Alasia and Kushina were at her sides singing away, much to Joe's displeasure. They had been teasing her about it all morning as well as the night before. They have been staying at the Namikaze-Uzumaki house hold for a couple of days since the date. Everyday Joe has been going out somewhere with Sasuke and everyday she has been lovingly teased by her best friend.

"So Joe, how does it feel to be dating a guy that you shipped with another guy for so many years? Hmmmmmmm?" Alasia gave her a cheeky look.

"THAT'S IT!" Joe shot up out of her chair and stormed away. She loved her friend but she just didn't want to hear the teasing anymore even if it was out of a friendly love. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she walked out of the house.

"Too much?" Kushina asked. Alasia just shrugged. Minato and Naruto walked in just as Joe stormed out of the room. Naruto has a confused face as he turned his head to watch Joe leave the house. He turned back around to face his mother and Alasia silently asking what happened.

"Were you guys messing with Joe again?" Minato gave them a stern face, which reminded them of a parent scolding their child. Both gave him a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Naruto said. He was about to turn when Alasia got up and stopped him.

"Wait!" He gave her a questioning look and was about to protest when she pointed out the window. Every one looked out to see Joe walking down the street when Sasuke came and hugged her from behind. A smile graced the raven's face.

"I think she will be fine." Kushina gave a small smile. "So who wants some food?"

"ME!" Naruto yelled as he swung his hand in the air enthusiastically. He wasn't worried about his friend. He knew Sasuke would be able to cheer the girl up in no time. Since he wasn't worried about Joe, he could feel just how empty his stomach really was.

Alasia chuckled as she sat down again. She looked over to Kushina who came to sit by her; Minato usually did the cooking. "Hey, thanks for letting us stay over here on such sort notice." She said. It was a huge help since they had forgotten to plan where they would stay. No more spur of the moment plans for them.

"No problem! Any friend of Naruto is welcome here." The red head replied enthusiastically. Alasia smiled at the energetic redhead as she remembered that night a few days ago.

_Flashback_

_Joe, Alasia, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all were walking down the road after the date was abruptly interrupted. _

"_Um . . . where are we going to stay?" Joe looked over at Alasia, hoping her friend had the answer. She had completely forgotten the small detail. _

"_Good question." she replied. _

"_You could stay at my house." Everyone looked over at Sasuke. Each person had their own unique suspicious look on their face except Joe who was surprised. Sasuke chuckled at their reactions , knowing full well what they were thinking. They should seriously get their minds out of the gutter. _

"_I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean . . . um. . ." Sakura said. She looked from Joe to Sasuke. Joe ,while unsuccessfully trying to hide the deep blush that had spread across her face, yelled at her friends, "Get your minds out of the gutter! Geeze! Besides, I'm not doing anything like that until I'm married." She 'hmpft' as she crossed her arms and looked to the side, away from everyone. _

_Much to Alasia's amusement, there was a small pout on Sasuke's face. "Poor Sasuke. Can't get any tonight. Better get that ring." Alasia teased. Sasuke sent her a glare, which just fueled Alasia's amusement even more. She gave him an evil smirk, a promise for more teasing to come. _

"_Oh! I know! You can stay at my place!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm sure my parents won't mind." Then he added in a whisper, "I bet you will want to see them right?" Both girls gave him confused looks. Then Alasia turned to Joe. "You must have told him a lot in the future." Joe looked away and whistled, trying to look innocent. Alasia shook her head at her friend's antics. _

"_To Naruto's it is." _

_End Flashback. _

"You know, I was thinking . . . "

"That's pretty dangerous for you." Alasia smirked. Naruto shot her a quick pouty glare as they were walking around town. Kushina and Minato were a little ways in front of them shopping for groceries.

"Anyways." Naruto continued, "What is going to happen with Joe and the Sasuke from here. I mean we all have to leave soon. This is just a genjustu after all." He whispered. He really didn't want to leave either. He finally has his parents, a family. He knows exactly how Joe feels about leaving this place.

Alasia stopped walking. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. Her hair shielded her eyes, hiding the emotions flashing through them. After a moment of thinking, she looked up, her eyes showing the worry she felt and said "I don't know."

"Hey slow pokes! Hurry up!" Kushina called happily, ignorant of the emotions plaguing the young teens hearts. Naruto gave Alasia one final glance before jugging up to his parents. Alasia followed close behind.

In the shadows, watching Alasia, was a cloaked man. "Finally found you both. You guys sure know how to cause trouble. You've had your fun but now it's time for you to go back."

Alasia twisted around, trying to find the owner of the voice but saw no one. She knew that voice.

"Alasia, you okay?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, just thought I heard someone I know."

Over on the other side of town, Joe had heard the same voice.

Later that night, everyone was back at the Namikaze-Uzumaki household about to eat dinner. Joe and Alasia were unusually quiet. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay guys, what is going on? I want you guys to start talking." Minato said. He pointed to the two seats in front of him, indicating that they should sit there. Both look at each other then sit down as told. Naruto and Kushina stood on either side of Minato. Both had worried looks on their faces but Naruto's was more knowing, having an idea about what is bothering his two friends.

Alasia was first to speak. "We need to leave. " She said in a monotone voice. She knew they would have to at some point. She was happy for her friend because she found a special person but she was sad for her because she will have to leave the man behind.

The two parents in the room gave the girls gentle smiles. "Well you can always come again. No need to be so down about it. It's not good bye forever." Kishina explained.

"When we leave, we can't come back." Joe replied while desperately trying to hold the tears at bay. She never should have suggested them going to this place. If only she had known better, it would have saved her the heart ache. They were right, love hurts.

Kushina looked confused while Minato looked contemplative. Before they could say anything in reply, a cloaked man appeared in the room, drawing everyone's attention.

"They are right." Everyone looked to the hooded man.

"Hey mystery dude." Joe said dejectedly. Alasia shot him an icy glare but then quickly whipped it away. It wasn't his fault they got in this mess.

"Who is this?" Minato asked. He was tense, ready to defend his family if needed.

"He is kinda our boss." Joe informed.

"Come on. It's time to go. "His voice was gentle but firm. He almost sounded like a father.

Both girls got up from the table and walked over to him. Once next to him, both girls turned to face the family they have come to love all over again.

"Good bye guys. It was really nice to meet you." Alasia said. Joe was getting choked up. Tears threatened to spill over. She took a deep breath and then tossed over an envelope to Naruto. "Give this to Sasuke for me, okay? And . . . tell him I'm sorry and . . . and "

"You love him? You got it." He gave her that million dollar smile of his. She sighed in relief. Leave it to Naruto to figure out what she was trying to say.

The cloaked man pulled out a scroll and opened it. "Ready to go?" He asked. The girls give him a nod. It was time for them to get back.

"Good luck you two! We will miss you!" Kushina sniffled out.

"Be safe and try to stay out of trouble." Minato gave them a playful smile and winked.

Naruto still having his trade mark smile in full force, waved. "See ya!" Then a blinding light engulfed them.

"I love you too."

Everyone turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway of the living room staring at the spot where the girls were standing. Heart break was the only thing that Naruto could think of that describe his friend, absolute heart break. The blond walked up to his friend and put his arm around the raven's shoulders. Sasuke lowered his head to hide the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I will not lie, I almost cried while writing the ending of this chapter. I know this one was sad but the next ones will be more happy. Joe and Alasia will be up to trouble yet again. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me! Review please! 3 <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Yay! Another chapter done! Hopefully since things have calmed down over here and I am less busy, I will be able to work on this more often. I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this and thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them! **

Chapter 33

Joe headed over to an unconscious Naruto, observing her surroundings as she walked. If the two giant statues of Madara and Hashirama were anything to go by, it would seem that she and Alasia had ended up at the Valley of the End when they left the Road to Ninja universe. When they had arrived, the cloaked man had told them to talk to Sasuke before he left to Orochimaru and then use the 2nd scroll he had given them when he gave them the summoning scroll. After that, he left.

Alasia could see the dread on Joe's face when Sasuke was mentioned so she offered to take care of it while Joe went to check on Naruto. The girl was thankful for her friend. She just needed a little bit of time to clear her head. Seeing a younger version of the guy she fell for just after she left him for good just wasn't a good idea right now. Joe hated it when she got all depressed like this. It just wasn't like her.

_I have to snap out of it and fast. _She thought to herself.

Joe realized that she had reached Naruto while she was submersed in her thoughts. So she knelt down next to the blond and gently put his head on her lap. "This starts a whole new chapter for you. Good luck." She whispered. She knew all too well just how hard the future was going to be for him. She gave a small smile at her next thought.

_Then again, I also know that he will take every challenge with stride. He's the son of the fourth Hokage, he can handle it. _

"Joe!"

The Brunette looked up to see Kakashi running towards her, Paccun not far behind.

"What happened? Where's Sasuke? And where have you and Alasia been?" Frustration coated his questions as they spilled out.

"Sasuke and Naruto faught. Sasuke is probably on his way to Orochimaru. Sorry about our disappearance." Joe calmly answered every question with a monotone voice. Kakashi noticed how out of character it was.

Joe looked down at the blond in her arms and sighed. "Kakashi, take Naruto back to the village to get treated."

"What about you and Alasia? It sounds like you're not coming with us."

"We need to go away for a while and take care of some things." Alasia interjected as she walked up to the group. She looked down at her friend and gave her a confirming nod, answering the girl's unspoken question. _Did she talk to him?_

Kakashi could see the seriousness in their faces and hear it in their voices. Something important must be happening if these two jokesters were getting like this.

"Paccun, go ahead of me and tell Tsunade what has happened."

"Got it." The dog responded as Kakashi reached down to pick Naruto up and put him on his back.

"I don't know what it is you girls have to do, just make sure that you be careful." Joe and Alaisa gave him a smile and a nod. Kakashi patted them on the head then headed home.

Joe took a deep breath then stood up to face her best friend.

"Listen, I know things are going to be hard on you-"

Alasia stopped talking when she saw the smile on the girl's face. It was warm and reassuring.

"Don't worry. You know me, I bounce back quickly. It was nice while it lasted. Now it's time to move on. I will be okay." Joe finished by giving Alasia a thumbs up and a wink. She just couldn't let this get to her. Sure she still hurt like hell but she has friends who are depending on her. No wallowing in depression! Not for this girl. Ain't nobody got time for that.

Alasia let a sigh of relief escape her lips. Now that was the Joe she knew. She hated it when her loud and happy-go-lucky friend was depressed. It has only happened a few times and when it does, it seems like a dark cloud has consumed the poor girl. None of their friends back home liked seeing her in that state.

Alasia returned the smile. "Come on. Let's use the second scroll and see what happens." Alasia grabbed the scroll out of her bag and opened it up. They both looked inside and read what it said.

"So all we have to do is sit on either side of it and channel our charkra into the seal?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Looks that way."

Doing what the scroll instructed, the girls again were engulfed in yet another bright light.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where the heck are we?" Alasia asked.

"Don't look at me. I don't know." Joe replied.

All around them was white. They were in a void of nothing, just white all around them. It was like they were in some type of freaky dream. Both were wondering what the hell that hooded guy got them into.

"What the heck man! Where did he send us!?" Joe slowly became annoyed.

Alasia's patience was wearing thin. "When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"You'll what?"

With a speed rivaling Minato's, they spun toward the voice they knew oh so well.

Alasia crossed her arms and looked expectantly at the mystery man. "Mind telling us what is going on?" Joe's facial expression mimicked her friend's.

"I brought you here because it's time to tell you who I am and exactly what it is that I want you to do from now on."

All three stood there looking at one another. It wasn't until five minutes later that Joe started yelling things. Saying, "Well it's about dang time!" and "You could have told us from the start!" As she continued her rant, Alasia continued to look at the man before her. Joe had a point, why did he wait until now to tell them who he is? Why does his identity have to be a secret?

Alasia was deep in her thoughts. Finally she noticed that Joe had stopped yelling. She looked at her friend only to see the brunette frozen in place. Shock was written all over her face. Alasia fallowed the girl's line of sight to see that the man had taken his hood off. What she saw surprised the hell out of her.

The man looked like an older version of Naruto except his hair was a pale blond, almost white instead of bright blond and his eyes weren't blue. His eyes were purple with black rings surrounding his pupils. This man held the rinnengan.

_Holy Mother of God! Don't tell me this is-_

"I am known as the Sage of the Six Paths."

"I SHOULD HAVE FREEKIN KNOWN!" The Sage and Alasia turn toward Joe, both surprised by her outburst. Joe noticed the looks she was getting, so she decided to elaborate.

"I mean, who else could have some crazy power like his? Also, look at his staff! It has six rings on the top! Not only that but it's the same damn staff that the Sage had in the freekin manga! How the hell did I not notice!?"

Joe continued to pace as she ranted about not realizing/ figuring it out. Alasia sweat-dropped has she watched her friend. The Sage found Joe's reaction highly amusing and chuckled.

"Wait . . . how old are you?" Alasia asked. "And how are you still alive?"

The Sage of the Six Paths laughed. "I'm too old and . . . I have my ways." was his answer. The man then cleared his throat to get Joe's attention. Once he knew he had it, he continued on with his explanation.

"I needed someone or in this case, some people, to help make sure that Madara and Obito don't win. Also, I need someone to keep an eye on Orochimaru. That man is always up to no good." He paused, trying to gage the girls' reactions. So far, the both seem to be calm about the news.

"What is that man up to? I mean the last time we saw him, he was taking Sasuke to some people who know all the answers or something like that." Joe asked. She really hoped that the Sage would tell them.

"You'll see. Just expect the unexpected." He laughed when he saw the frustrated look on Joe's face.

"No spoilers, huh?" She asked.

"Nope." He replied with a teasing grin.

"Why us?" Alasia asked. She didn't understand why they were the ones who had to do it. Why couldn't somebody else do it? Did it have to be them?

The legendary man gave them a warm smile. "It is because you both have come to care for the people here even though you had believed that they were just characters in a book."

Both girls were confused. Well of course they cared about the characters. Who doesn't care about the characters in a story they like.

"That doesn't answer the question. A bunch of people care about them. All the fans do. So, again, why us?" Joe asked.

The Sage's smile grew. "It is because you cared for them, not as characters in a book like everyone else, but as actual people. That's how I knew I could entrust them to you."

Alasia and Joe were stunned by his answer. They never realized it until he had pointed it out to them. Joe looked over at her best friend. When they made eye contact, both burst into uncontrollable laughter. To say the Sage of the Six Path's was confused about their reaction would be an understatement.

"OMG! We are way more abscessed with the Naruto series than we thought!" Joe was barely able to say in between laughs. She was clutching her sides and bending over because she was laughing so hard.

Alasia started laughing even harder after hearing Joe. The reason they were here was because they, in a nut shell, were huge fangirls. It was such a funny thought to them.

"Okay you guys. It's time for me to go and send you off." The girls eventually calmed down and listened to the male. "I will be sending you about 3 and a half years after Naruto and Sasuke's fight."

_So we are going to a part post the time skip. I wonder when. _Joe thought.

Before they could say anything, he reached out and pushed them into a blinding white light. Boy was this getting old.

The next thing they knew, they were standing in some type of rock formation.

"If we have to go through that white light one more time" Alasia muttered.

"Dude . . . where the heck are we?" Joe asked. They looked at their surroundings, but couldn't for the life of them figure out where they were.

"I don't know but we can't be far from someone. The old man wouldn't send us to a random place." Alasia responded. Just then, they heard muffled voices. It sounded like they were coming from behind the rocks to their left.

Alasia looked over at Joe, silently telling her that they should go check it out. Joe nodded in agreement. They slowly made their way over to the see who the voices were coming from. They crept their way on to the top of the large rock to peer down at the group on the other side. The second they saw who it was, they knew where and when in the story they were. How could they not know?

"What is it with you, Naruto? Why do you care about me so much?"

"Because we are friends."

"DUDE! I JUST REALIZED THAT SASUKE TOTALLY GOT FRIEND-ZONED!"

"JOE! DO YOU EVER LEARN!?"

* * *

><p>Let the fun begin! More teasing and mischief will be on the way! Please review! The more reviews the better! :D<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone! Long time no see! So here is the next chapter of Did We Just Scadoo!?. Things might seemed a little fast paced because I will be ending this soon! It's a bitter sweet feeling since this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song! **

Chapter 34

There she was, standing in between two opposing forces, getting lectured about yelling everything that comes to mind by her best friend.

"Joe! I love ya and all but you really need to learn to keep that mouth shut." Alasia reprimanded.

Joe sheepishly smiled at her then turned to their group of friends to their right. Kakashi and Sakura looked warn out. Sakura's eyes were blood shot, like she had been crying. Kakashi stood tall, making it seem like he had the energy to continue fighting but it was clear to Joe that her friend was tired. Then there was Naruto. He was the closest to her; standing confidently with a look of relief in his eyes.

"It's good to see you guys again." Naruto gave his signature smile as he greeted the girls.

Joe couldn't contain herself. She ran at full speed towards the blond then glomped him, almost knocking him over. "Naruto! You! Look at you, all grown up! What a stud!" Joe exclaimed. She held him at arm's length to get a good look, gave a goofy grin, then crushed him in another hug.

"Joe, Alasia, It's good to see you guys again. Always there to defuse the situation it seems." Kakashi smiled as he shook his head. Alasia walked up their masked friend, giving in to the mood Joe had set. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long.

"You two."

Alasia and Joe looke behind them, giving their darkest glares possible. Everyone around them could feel the killing intent radiate off of their bodies. Joe's grip on Naruto arm tightened. The blond winced slightly at the pressure.

"I suggest you don't talk if you want to live." Alasia growled out.

Joe was practically shaking from fury. This man was the one who killed Minato and Kushina, the reason for their friends' suffering, and the reason some of their friends will die. Damn him to hell.

Everyone was surprised the two girls' mood changed so quickly just from "Tobi" saying two simple words. It wasn't like them.

_Have they met this guy before? _Kakashi thought.

"I know you two. You are the girls who came from nowhere and yet somehow know so much. How can that be? Hmmmm?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MURDERER! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL-"

"Joe, enough. Don't wait your breath on this guy. I know you're angry. So am I but remember what we have to do." Alasia calmed her friend down while just barely keeping herself in check.

Joe felt a hand on the hand she used to grip Naruto. She look at the hand to see it was Naruto trying to help calm her down. Confusion and concern filled his eyes. Joe took a deep breath then gave him a reassuring smile. She let go of him then moved to fully face the masked man.

"I know who you are and I know why you are doing it. Tell me, do you really think _she_ would appreciate what you are doing?" Joe gave the man a smug look.

He didn't give any indication that what Joe had said affected him but both girls knew it through him off. Alasia changed her focus to the young Uchiha near the man claimed to be Madara. She wondered if what she had talked with him about at the Valley of the End still rang true.

"Hey Sasuke, yay or nay?"

"Hn."

That was all she needed to hear. Joe looked at her confused, silently asking her friend what that was about but all Alasia did was shake her head. She would tell Joe later.

Sasuke smirked and said some final words before being taken away by Obito.

Naruto collapsed due to the poison that was on the kunai Sasuke had taken from Sakura. Said girl was giving him the antidote while Kakashi went to pick up Karin.

"Hey, I forgot you were here!" Joe said as she pointed to the red head.

"Hmm, I did too actually." Alasia added.

Karin gave the two girls a funny look. These must be the two girls she heard about from Sasuke. They are just like he said, loud, energetic, and powerful when messed with. She remembered the Chakra levels that spiked when they had seen that Madara guy. That last thing she wanted was to get on their bad side.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you knew this girl?" Kakashi asked. Joe gave him a cheeky grin and Alasia smirked in response.

As they walked, they saw, Kiba, Lee, and Sai all sleeping on the side of the trail. It was funny to Joe seeing the three past out. What really made Joe laugh was when Naruto joined them. Alasia snickered along with her.

Sakura yelled at Naruto for going to sleep.

"Sakura right? You were the one who poisoned the kunai." Karin said from Kakashi's back. The look of guilt on Sakura's face made Joe laugh even harder. She was rolling on the ground with her arms wrapped around her stomach. It felt good to full around after all the drama that has happened.

Kakashi sighed at their antics but happy to see them fooling around again.

"Are they always like this?" Karin asked Kakashi.

"Yep. It's one of their strengths." He replied. She could hear the amusement and fondness in his voice.

"Oh!" Joe quickly sat up and turned to Alasia. "I just remembered! We missed Sakura's confession! Gosh dang it! I wanted to laugh at that!" she exclaimed.

"Damn. I wanted to see that too." Alasia snapped her fingers in disappointment.

Sakura glared at the girls. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" She yelled.

Alasia and Joe looked at one another, grinned, then turned back to Sakura and said simoltaniously, "I hate people who lie to themselves!" Then burst into laughter.

Sakura's eyes widened as her face turned tomato red. _How did they . . . OH MY GOD!_ Sakura thought back to the time they all had gone to the ramen shop for lunch back when Sasuke was still with them. They had said those very words. When she asked about it, they had told her she would understand when she was older. They _knew_ that was going to happen. How?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I do everything you ask. I even find Sasuke and what do I get!?"

"Let it go Kiba." Kakashi sighed.

"This ain't something where you try to hog all the glory." Kiba growled out. "And then Sai goes and blabs everything to Naruto, and to top it all off, Sasuke still got away!" He added.

"Kiba! Stop your whining!" Naruto looked back at the dog nin.

"YOU'VE BEEN WHINNING ABOUT THIS WHOLE SASUKE THING STARTED, NARUTO!" Kiba yelled.

Joe laughed as Kiba, Sai, and Lee all teased Naruto. The blond kept yelling at them but it didn't affect the boys. Joe, the mischief maker that she is, gave Alasia a huge grin that screamed trouble. Alasia chuckled and shook her head and waved her hand giving the all systems go.

Joe quickly ran in front of the group and created two shadow clones, making them henge into Naruto and Sasuke. Everyone's eyes bulged out of their heads when they saw what the two clones were wearing. Naruto was wearing a white tux with a silver vest and a sky blue tie. Sasuke was wearing a black tux with a white tie. What really shocked the group was what the Naruto clone started to do. Joe barely contained her laughter.

The Naruto clone turned to Sasuke and started to sing.

When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>Well, there's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

Alasia looked at Joe, "Really?" She deadpanned. Joe gave her a shrug saying she couldn't help it. No one was paying attention to the two girls. They were so transfixed on the scene before them.

Well, I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

The blush on Naruto's face was priceless as he watched the clone of himself give a loving smile to the Sasuke clone. Joe really wished she had a camera right then.

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

The clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke, in their places were two kunai. Joe felt a dark and menacing cloud above her head. She slowly looked over to see Naruto giving her an evil smile that promised her demise.

She ran like hell.

Naruto chased after her, screaming profanities and threatening the girl. Kiba convulsed on the ground, holding his sides from the pain of laughing to hard. Sai snickered alongside Lee who looked down right confused.

Alaisa heard Kakashi snort next to her. When she looked, she saw amusement swimming in his one visible eye.

"Are they always like that?" Karin surprised them both with her soft spoken question. She kept her eyes trained on the two clowns running around.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kakashi answered.

"Not all people are cold." Alasia added, giving the red head a knowing look. They both knew who Alasia was comparing.

"His chakra is warm and bright. . . wait what is that!?" Karin started to panic as she felt the chakra with in Naruto. Alasia was about to respond when a group of ANBU show up.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked. By now he and Joe had stopped fooling around and rejoined the group.

"ANBU from Root." Kakashi responded.

"There is no mistaking it. The seal Danzou-sama placed on us disappeared for one reason." Sai explained.

"Then he has passed away?" an ANBU asked.

"Damn! That's what we forgot to do. We forgot to thank Sasuke for taking care of him." Alasia said under her breath. Kakash looked at her for an explanation. Joe facepalmed, also regretting for forgetting that as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"All right everybody. Listen up. We are going to tell you some information that we feel you should know. We will only be explaining this once. Also, tell anyone what we are about to tell you and you will suffer the consequences." Alasia announced.

Joe and Alasia had gone to the place where they knew the Konoha 11 would be at. They came in just as they were finishing the conversation about Naruto taking out Sasuke. After explaining that it was a good thing that Naruto didn't take said raven out yet, they were asked how they were so sure that it was the right thing. Thus Alasia and Joe decided to tell the truth.

"This may seem hard to believe but Alasia and I are not from this . . . world."

Everyone looked confused as what the girl was trying to say. Joe sighed. She really hated explaining this.

"Imagine there are more worlds than this one. Now imagine that in my world, there is a book about this one." She went on to say. From there her and Alasia explained everything to them. Told them about how they knew everyone and what was going to happen. They explained how they got here and why they need to be here. They didn't however reveal who exactly sent them here. The last thing they want is for people to know the most powerful man in history isn't dead.

The Konoha were shocked into silence. The first to speak was Shikamaru.

"I knew there was something off about you two." The Nara gave them a serious gaze. Joe and Alasia replied with smirks of their own.

"It figures you would be the one to sense something." Alasia stated with a hint of amusement.

"So what do we do from here?" Neji asked.

"We prepare for war."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Every review gives me energy to carry on and write! XD <strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! Here is the next chapter! Things are about to get a little fast passed from here on out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Joe and Alasia**

Chapter 35

Recap:

"So what do we do from here?" Neji asked.

"We prepare for war."

End recap:

Everyone tensed as Joe's words echoed through the air. They have seen the girl get serious before but this was a whole new level. Joe stood tall with a determination and leadership that the group has never seen before. Alasia stood beside her, giving off the same air of authority has her friend.

"Any time now, Tsunade is going to wake up and take her place as Hokage again. When that time come, Alasia and I will inform her of the situation and get all the kages on the same page."

"You guys are to be on stand bye. Do everything Tsunade tells you to do." Alasia added. Her line of eyesight slowly moved to Naruto. "You will be leaving the village to go to an island during all this. The kages want you out of the fight." Alasia informed him.

Naruto's eyes widened. Utter shock and frustration filled his eyes. "Why the hell would they do that!? I can't just sit and do nothing while everyone is out risking their lives!" Naruto shouted.

"We know. You will be training with a man named Killer Bee, the jinjuriki of the hachibi. He will help you control the kyuubi's chakra. Once you have completed that, you and Bee will escape and join the war." Joe calmly replied.

Naruto settled down after her explanation, a new glint of determination in his eyes.

Once everything was explained, the Konoha 11 dispersed leaving Joe and Alasia behind. Both knew that once things get started, it was going to get hard and people were going to be lost.

"Think you can handle this?" Joe turned to Alasia. Alasia could see the worry and hesitation in her friend's eyes. She knew Joe was scared for everyone's safety. Unfortunately, they knew the reality that not everyone was going to survive this.

"I have to." Alasia responded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Tsunade was awake, everything was put into motion. Alasia and Joe updated the hokage on the situation, Naruto was sent away with Gai and others to the island, and everyone else worked together to do what they could.

Working with the five Kages was, to put it in Shikamaru's words, troublesome.

"We need to send the two remaining jinkjuriki to a safe place, out of Akastuki's reach." The Tsuchikage explained.

"Naruto and Bee are huge assets to the fight! Why the hell would we hide them way! We have a better shot with them!" Tsunade was quickly losing her temper.

Joe put a calming hand on the hokage's shoulder, silently telling her that things will work out. Tsunade took a deep breath.

"I know what you are trying to do, kages, but I will warn you now, don't expect them to stay out of this war for long." Alasia stared into each of the other 4 kages' eyes. Both she and Joe stood behind Tsunade while she sat at a round table with the other kages.

Joe smirked knowingly at her friends words.

"Just who the hell are you? What gives you the right to be here in the first place?" The Raikage demanded.

The Tsuchikage and Raikage wouldn't listen to the girls but after Tsunade and Gaara backed them up and more talking, the great shinobi alliance was officially formed and battle strategies were created.

Joe and Alasia stood proudly next to Gaara as he gave his speech to the Alliance. Tears could be seen in the corner of their eyes as they listened.

This was it.

Joe looked over at her friend, grinning as she admired her new attire. She had convinced Alasia to get knew battle gear for the war. They each had on standard ANBU armor. Alasia's braids were pulled up into a high pony-tail with two braids hanging down to frame her face. Joe had decided to cut her hair, making it an edgy bob. She said it made her look "cooler". Joe's favorite part was the symbol of their "clan" engraved on their backs. It was Captain America's shield. "Might as well show some American pride" were Joe's words when explaining her idea to Alasia.

Alasia and Joe did all they could to prepare everyone for what was about to come. It took days of non-stop work setting everything up. They did all they could. Now all they can do is their best while on the battle field. Everything else would be left to the people of this world.

When Gaara had finished his speech, the army cheered with a thunderous roar that shook the earth. The girls stood on each side of the commanding General, placing their hand on his shoulders. When he looked at them, he saw the support and strength that they were willing to give him.

"It's time to defend the shinobi world. You ready." Alasia smiked as she asked the kazekage. He smiled in return and nodded his head.

Beside him, Joe started getting giddy. With a huge grin on her face she exclaimed, "Let's go kick some honey-buns!" while throwing her fist in the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alasia scanned the faces of each ninja as they all ran towards the location of the enemy. She could see the determination and serious expressions that took hold of their features. The whole of the army was tense, she didn't like it.

"Hey, let's play a game."

Apparently, Joe didn't either.

"You seriously want to play a game _now._" Alasia deadpanned. Joe grinned next to her as her eyes danced with the thought.

Alasia could see the questioning glances from some of the shinobi while others, gave disapproval glares. Joe paid no mind to them as she went on the explain the game.

"It's simple. Whoever takes down the most zetsus wins."

"Kind of like in Lord of the Rings?"

Joe replied with a smirk. Alasia returned the smirk full force. "You're on!"

They both raced to the front of the lines.

"What are you guys doing?" Gaara asked as they came up beside him. Technically, they weren't under anyone's orders and had full reign to do what they saw fit but Gaara want to make sure he was on the same page as them.

"Just having a friendly competition." Joe smiled innocently.

Alasia snorted. "yeah because killing a bunch of zetsus if friendly." Joe laughed and waved her hand, dismissing Alasia's comment.

"Welp, got to flash! There's Zetsu's and zombie to kill, worlds to save!" Joe put her hands together, quickly creating some shadow clones. There were enough to send one with each division.

"I see what you did there." Alasia smiked and did the same. Gaara silently watched the girls go to work as the sent the clones to the different areas of the army. They even managed to send one up to the forces up in the sky.

Sai was surprised when Joe's clone landed behind him.

"Hey! I'm here to help!" She smiled at him. Over to their left, Alasia landed behind Kankuro, surprising him as well.

Back down on the ground, the fighting began. Joe and Alasia were taking Zetsu's down left and right, counting out loud as each one fell to the ground.

Much to Joe's chargen, Alasia managed to take down one of the edo-tensei zombies. Joe, gave a pouty glare. Her eye contact with Alasia didn't falter as she frustratingly stabbed another zetsu behind her.

"That still only counts as one!" She yelled out. Alasia barked out a laugh and continued to fight.

Just then, a flood of images flashed through their minds. The clones they had sent with Sai had dispersed on their own. It seems that Sasori, Deidara, and Sai's brother were all taken care of.

"I forgot that Sasori ended up nice in the end." Joe commented.

"So did I." Both girls smiled at each other then continued on to fight.

After some time, Joe backed into Alasia. She turned her head to talk over her shoulder. "Hey, I think it's time to go find Naruto. He should be on his way by now."

"All right. Let's go." Alasia agreed. They quickly made clones then left to find the blond. It wasn't too hard since all they had to do was hone in on the big source of chakra and look for a glowing teenager.

Eventually they did find him in some mountain pass along with the Raikage, Tsunade and Bee.

"What are you saying!? This battle is to protect you two! If you two are caught-"

"The enemy's jutsu will be complete. I heard it all from Iruka Sensei." Naruto passionately arguing with the Raikage.

"And you guys still plan on going!? You both are morons!" A yelled out.

They continued to argue, even managing to challenge each other with their speed. Tsunade wouldn't back down and let Naruto go either.

The Raikage was confident that no one was faster than he was because Minato was no longer alive. He then went on to insult the 4th Hokage, stating that he failed against the kyuubi and that's why he wasn't there to be the child of prophecy.

To say the girls were livid would be the understatement of the century. They came out running toward's the Raikage's back.

"Don't talk about my dad. My dad . . . the fourth Hokage didn't fail!" Naruto growled out. Just as he finished, Alasai and Joe Jumped over the kages, landing inches from the Raikage. Both of them shot him glares that scared him. He didn't show it do to pride.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Minato like that." Alasia snarled.

"He was more of a man than you will ever be." Joe refuted.

They didn't realize that Naruto had walked up to them until he placed a hand on their shoulder. They both looked to him, their glares replaced by ones of concern and slight confusion.

"It's okay. I will handle this." Naruto calmly stated. He silently expressed that he wanted to handle this, needed to handle this, on his own. The girls respected his wishes and backed down but not without one last glare at A.

Tsunade moved to stand inbetween Naruto and A in order to protect Naruto from him. Joe and Alasia stood at her sides. Daring the Raikage to just breath wrong.

Naruto and bee went on to explain why they were going to fight. Naruto stated that his two suns were his parents. Joe became a sobbing mess when he gleefully explained how he met Kushina and just how happy Minato did that for him. Alasia chuckled at her friend while patting her back.

Raikage made his move. He knocked Bee down by throughing Samehada and chased after Naruto. Right as he was going to strike him, Naruto moved out of the way in a yellow flash.

"I won't fail! A savior doesn't make mistakes so I won't. Exactly like my father, exactly how I learned from him" Naruto said with a serious look.

The Raikage didn't move from his spot, back facing the group. "heh. I attacked you with the intent to kill you because I wanted to make sure." He paused. "You are the second person ever able to doge me. It looks like the savior is still alive . . . inside of you." He turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Go."

Naruto and Bee ran off but the girls didn't run after them.

"You knew this was going to happen." It wasn't a question. Tsunade looked over to them with a knowing look.

"More or less. Although we didn't remember the details like when grumpy over there insulted Minato." Alasia pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Can you guaranty that those two and the rest of us don't lose." The tone in A's voice surprised the girls. He was stern like always but there was a hint of worry.

"Of course! It's what we were brought here to do!" Joe exclaimed, giving them a huge grin.

"Let's go Joe. We need to catch up with them." Alasia said, grabbing her friend's attention.

"Oh right! We get to see Itachi and Nagato!" Joe dashed in the direction the jinjuriki had gone. Alasia quickly following.

"Those two . . . I don't know what to make of them." A said.

"Just stay on their good side and you will be fine. No more insulting any previous hokage around them, okay." Tsunade smirked.

The Raikage grumbled under his breath.

" . . . Fine."

* * *

><p>Just a heads up, I will not be going through every situation that happened in the war. The fanfic would be way to long. I will only hit moments that will be important to the story. I hope you have enjoyed it! Please continue to read and review! :)<p> 


End file.
